AlphaGainForce: The Digimon Tamers
by RoyalKnightX
Summary: Found on the doorstep of Takahiro and Mei Matsuki, Kouki “Kou” Matsuki has lived his entire life as the brother of Takato, the couple’s real son. Now, his entire life will be thrown into chaos when Takato comes home with the red dinosaur known as Guilmon.
1. Meet Kou

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Kou is mine, though. At least, I think he is…

Anywho, now that that's out of the way, here's my story! This will be a grand crossover of all 5 seasons of Digimon, but will go through each of their adventures first. As the title says, I'm starting with Tamers, and I have a good reason for it, too. Why? Won't be clear till later! So read!

Summary: Found on the doorstep of Takahiro and Mei Matsuki, Kouki "Kou" Matsuki has lived his entire life as the brother of Takato, the couple's real son. So far, he has lived a normal life, despite his unknown past. The definition of "normal," however, is about to change for Kou, Takato, and all their friends. And it all starts with a red dinosaur…

**Alpha-Gain-Force: The Digimon Tamers**

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Takato, Kou, hurry up!" yelled Mei Matsuki from down the stairs.

"We're hurrying, Mom!" Takato yelled back as he searched frantically for his Digimon Cards.

"Come on, Takato, get your cards already, we gotta go if we want time to play Kazu!" said Kou. Kou was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a silver stripe across the chest, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes. He was about Takato's height, and he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm looking!" said Takato as he pushed a pair of goggles off his desk. "There they are!" he exclaimed.

"Good, now let's get out of here!" said Kou.

"Fine, fine!" said Takato. After walking down to the door, Takato and Kou turned around to say goodbye to Mei. "We're leaving, Mom!"

"Okay!" Mei called back to them. "Be careful!"

"We will!" said Kou. "So, the park, as usual?" he asked.

"Yep," said Takato. "And I'm gonna beat Kazu today!"

_Shinjuku, Park_

"I can't believe I lost again!" said Takato.

"Well, I can!" said Kazu proudly.

"Me too," said Kou.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side!" said Takato. "Besides, all my cards were different for some reason!"

"That's because you took my deck, bro." said Kou, holding out Takato's own deck. "About halfway through my game with Kenta, we noticed I had your deck. Way too many Agumon related things to be mine."

"Oh…oops," said Takato.

"Well, knowing Kou, he was probably the one that got them mixed up," said Kenta.

"Hey!" said Kou, "Just because I accidentally mixed up our clothes...and homework..."

"And toothbrushes," added Takato, shuddering. This was one of Kou's particularly bad habits.

"…and toothbrushes," repeated Kou, "doesn't mean I was the one who mixed up our decks too!"

"Yeah, sure," said Takato as he checked the time on his card reader. "Ah!! We gotta go!" Kazu, Kenta, and Kou rushed out, but Takato paused a second and took another look at the card reader in his hands. "Oh, and Kou? I think this is YOUR card reader."

"Oh," said Kou with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry about that!" He reached in his pocket and found Takato's. "Here's yours."

"Thanks," Takato said, taking it. "Now let's GO!!!"

_Shinjuku, School_

"Well, you three are lucky," said Ms. Nami Asaji, "the bell hasn't rung yet. I guess miracles DO happen, after all. But…where's Takato?"

"He's right…" began Kou as he looked around. Strangely enough, Takato wasn't there. "Well, what do know, he's not here."

"That's weird," said Kazu, "Chumley was right behind us when we left the park."

"That is weird," agreed Kenta.

"Well, class is starting, so sit down," ordered Ms. Asaji.

"_This is weird, Takato was right behind us_," Kou thought.

"I'M HERE MS. ASAJI!!!" came a cry from down the hall. "DON'T COUNT ME LATE!!!"

"_There he is,_" thought Kou, relieved.

"I'm sorry, Takato, but you know the rules," said Ms. Asaji. "You wait outside. And I want an apology this afternoon." Takato sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Asaji…" Takato said. When Ms. Asaji turned around, Takato quietly pulled out his notepad and began to draw.

"_That again, huh?_" thought Kou. "_Hope he comes up with a name soon. I'm dying to see how that 'mon turns out. Oh well, better pay attention before Ms. Asaji bites my head off._"

After School…

"Woof! So your better hurry up and write that apology!" said Jeri through her sock puppet.

"Er, ok, Jeri…" Takato said, blushing. Jeri didn't notice.

"Good!" the puppet said. After letting out one final "woof," Jeri left, giggling. Soon after, Kou came in the classroom.

"Hey, bro, how's the 'mon coming?" asked Kou.

"I'm writing an apology, Kou," said Takato.

"Sure you are," said Kou sarcastically. "But you worked on the dino in the hall right? Got a name yet?"

"Nah, but he's got some attacks," said Takato.

"What are they!?!?" asked Kou excitedly.

"I'll tell you when we get home," said Takato, grinning. "By the way, I'm gonna be here a while. Would you go home and tell mom I'm at Kazu's or something? She'll be angry if she finds out we were late again."

"YOU were late," said Kou. "I made it here on time. And that reminds me, where were you anyway?"

"Oh, I, uh…" Takato hesitated a moment. "I, um, dropped my cards on the way out. I had to pick them up." Kou looked doubtful, but didn't say anything.

"Ok," said Kou. "I'll cover for you at home. Want me to get your cards on the way home?"

"No, I'll get them," responded Takato.

"You sure?" said Kou. "I've gotta get mine anyway."

"No, you just make sure you have yours and NO ONE else's," said Takato. "I don't want to get Kazu or Kenta mixed up in this, uh…mix-up…thing…of yours."

"Fine, fine," said Kou. "See you at home!" As Kou walked to the door, he paused a moment. "One more question Takato. The girl that walked out of here earlier…was it Jeri?"

"SH-SHUT UP!" yelled Takato as he jumped out of his seat. Kou just laughed and ran away.

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

Kou was worried. He had gotten back home nearly 3 hours ago, and Takato hadn't arrived yet.

"_Hope he's ok…_" thought Kou. "_There's no way even he could take THAT long to write an apology._"

"Kou, dinner's ready!" called Takahiro from downstairs. "You better hurry before your mother kills us both!"

Kou smiled. He knew that the Matsukis were not his real parents, and they knew he knew, but they always showed him as much love as they did Takato. Even if it wasn't the one he was born into, Kou was quite satisfied with his family.

"_Though I'd be more satisfied if there was one more of us present… oh, well,_" thought Kou as he headed down the stairs.

At dinner…

"So, where is Takato again?" asked Mei. "He didn't have to write another apology for Ms. Asaji, did he?"

"No, mom," said Kou. "I already told you, he went to Kazu's place for a rematch. I sorta… switched our decks this morning, so he lost." Mei looked doubtful. "Really, mom! If he was late, I would have been too!"

"He's got a point, Mei," said Takahiro. "I doubt Kou would leave Takato behind if he was late."

"_Thanks, Dad,_" thought Kou.

"But I'm worried about Takato," Takahiro continued, "I'm going to call Kazu's parents and see if he's still there."

"_Un-thanks, Dad,_" thought Kou as he raced for the phone before Takahiro could reach it. "Don't worry about it, I'll call them!"

"Umm…ok, Kou," said Takahiro.

"_Phew, that was close,_" thought Kou. "_Now let's see, what was Kazu's number again? Oh, yeah, that's it._"

At Kazu's…

RIIING!!! RIIING!!!

"Answer the phone Kazu!" called Kazu's dad.

"Fine!" yelled Kazu as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_Umm…hello?_

"Is that you, Kou?"

_This is Kou, I was wondering if Takato was still there?_

"Hey, Buddy, Chumley never came over."

_He just left? Ok, thank you!_

"What the…"

Back with Kou…

"_Wow, I owe Kazu an apology tomorrow for that one,_" thought Kou. "_Takato better hurry up, now, though._"

"Well?" questioned Mei, "Where is he?"

"He's on his way back," said Kou. Before he could sit down to finish eating, however, there was a knock at the door. "That's probably him now. I'll go let him in."

When Kou opened the door, he was startled by what he saw. Takato was filthy, and there was a large tear down his pant leg. But before he could comment on this, Takato dragged him outside.

"You HAVE to see this!" exclaimed Takato as he lead Kou behind the bakery. "It's really him, Kou, it's Guilmon!"

"_What the?_" thought Kou, confused. "_Oh, he must have named that Digimon he was drawing. But that doesn't explain the ripped clothes or why he's so filthy._" Kou sighed. "Can't you show me that drawing inside Takato? We're in the middle of dinn…" Kou froze. "_No. Way._"

Kou was standing face to face with a crimson dinosaur. Face to face with _Guilmon_.

Well, there's the first chapter. Took me quite a while to do with my compy failing and my Chemistry teacher being evil, but it's done! Also, due to said Evil Chemistry Teacher (ECT) and my own tendency to be incredibly lazy, my updates will be incredibly random. I might have 3 in one week and then none in 3 weeks. So…yeah.

One more thing. During Kou's phone call to Kazu, Kazu called him Buddy. Buddy is to Kou as Chumley is to Takato. So you know.


	2. You Just Can't Hide

Alrighty then, after my little distraction with "Royal Showdown," I think I'm ready to come back to AGF. Not that is was much a break, but still. Thanks to CrestOfHealing and Broken Angel01 for reviewing the first chapter! Crest, you've reviewed everything I've written, and Broken, after reading FTFOD for a year, your thumbs-up means a lot to me. Thanks a lot! Also thanks to Alforce Zero if he (or she, I dunno) reads this for reviewing Royal Showdown!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Ok, so you swiped some random card you've never seen before through your Card Reader and it turned into _this_?" Kou said as he held up a small white device with a red rim around its screen.

"Yeah!" said Takato excitedly. "I think it's a _Digivice_, Kou! I'm a Digidestined!"

"And how did Guilmon show up again?" asked Kou. "You say you made him up, but if that were the case, he shouldn't exist. Besides, he seems…_familiar_."

"That's because you were so fascinated with the drawing!" said Takato.

"I guess…" said Kou, "but that still doesn't explain how he got here."

"I told you," said Takato, "when I put the Digivice in my pocket, it scanned my notepad. Next thing I knew this weird compass popped out and led me to him. That's why my pants were ripped; Guilmon was in an old industrial area." Kou sighed. It had sure been hard getting Takato by their parents while hiding that rip. If Mei had seen it, she probably would have called in the National Guard to find out just who _dared_ hurt her son.

"Takatomon, I'm hungry," said Guilmon from under the bed. It had been hard getting him upstairs too. After all, how often do children come home with boxes bigger than they are?

"Takatomon?" said Kou, amused.

"Haha, yeah," said Takato before turning to Guilmon. "Guilmon, you already ate my dinner."

"And what was left of mine," said Kou.

"But I'm still hungry!" whined Guilmon as his ears drooped.

"Guilmon…" said Takato.

"Oh, fine," said Kou, "I'll go get some of the day-old bread."

"I'll do it, Kou, he's my responsibility," said Takato as he went for the door. Kou stopped him.

"No, you get a shower, you're filthy, and Mom _will_ interrogate you to find out why if you go down there again," said Kou. "Besides, I'm your brother. I'm helping you with Guilmon whether you like it or not."

"Alright…" said Takato as he went to the bathroom.

"Ok, then, Guilmon, you wait here, I'll be right back with some food," said Kou.

"Yay Koukimon!" said Guilmon happily.

"Oh, brother…" said Kou as he walked down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See, Guilmon!" Takato was saying, "A Digimon Tamer!"

"Oooh," said Guilmon, "Goggles!"

"Yes, ooooh," said Kou as he walked into the room. He had managed to sneak a box of bread up with out the parents noticing. He found Takato, now clean, trying to explain to Guilmon that he was human, not Digimon. "Goggles! Now you're a Gogglehead like Tai and Davis!"

"Hehe, yeah, I even have the fire Digimon, don't I?" said Takato. "I guess that makes you Kari."

"Hey!" said Kou. "I wanna be T…" He didn't get the chance to finish. Guilmon saw the bread.

"Koukimon has food!" said the dino as he leapt out from under the bed and pounced on Kou. Chaos reigned in the bedroom as Guilmon ate and Takato tried to save Kou from the bread-snarfing machine. When Guilmon was finally done, they heard a creak in the stairs from outside.

"Oh, no!" Takato panicked, "Mom and Dad heard us!"

"Guilmon, under the bed!" said Kou quickly.

"There's no Guilmon under the bed, silly!" said Guilmon.

"He means you, Guilmon!"

"But I'm not under the bed, Takatomon."

"Then get under there!"

"Oh."

Guilmon quickly scrambled under the bed and hid while Takato and Kou cleaned everything up as fast as they could. The second they finished, Takahiro walked in.

"Everything ok up here, boys?" he asked.

"_No,_" thought Kou and Takato at the same time.

"Yes," said the pair, once again at the same time.

"But your mother and I heard an… animal," said Takahiro with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, we, uh…" babbled Kou. He had no clue what to say.

"We were, um, playing Digimon again!" said Takato as he pointed to his goggles. "Kou was Agumon, and I was Tai!"

"But I thought Kou liked Angel-Man or whatever…" said Takahiro, confused. He had no clue when it came to Digimon, but being around Kou and Takato, you do pick up on _some_ things. For example, their favorites. For Takato: Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon (and, more recently, Guilmon). For Kou: Patamon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, and Seraphimon. Both of their decks were based around these, as well. Takahiro didn't know that last part, but there was no reason he would. Besides, it was unimportant right now. He had to find out what they were up to.

"I do!" said Kou. "But, um…"

"Oh, I get it," said Takahiro.

"Umm… you do?" said both boys, puzzled.

"Yes, I do," said Takahiro. "Now Takato, I know you want to pretend to be Tie, but let Kou be Angel-Man. Just pretend that he's Tie's Digi-Man instead of Agu-Man, ok? If your mother hears you two fighting again, I don't think I'll be able to stop her from coming up here. She's already mad enough with you for coming home so late."

"Umm…" said Takato slowly, "Ok, Kou, I guess Angemon can be Tai's partner this time."

"Umm…good!" said Kou, pretending to be semi-angry at brother.

"Now those are the brothers I know!" said Takahiro happily. "See, I can tell what's up sometimes! Now have fun, but don't be too loud, we'll be going to sleep soon."

"Ok, Dad!" said Takato.

"Good Night!" said Kou as Takahiro walked down the stairs. The room was silent for a few seconds while the boys watched their father go. When the coast was clear, they closed the door and let Guilmon out.

"I don't like it under there, Takatomon, it's really dark," said Guilmon. "And there's no bread."

"I'm sorry, boy," said Takato, "but you have to stay under there when our parents come up here. If they see you, they'll panic."

"But why?" asked Guilmon innocently. "I'm really nice!"

"We know, Guilmon," said Kou, "but adults just don't understand sometimes." Kou turned to Takato. "I think we should find a place to hide him. Away from home. If he comes out in the middle of the day while we're at school, Mom will have a heart attack."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Takato. "Guilmon, I'm sorry, but you'll have to sleep under the bed. Dad usually wakes us up in the morning and we can't let him see you."

"But I don't wanna!" complained Guilmon.

"We'll give you bread in the morning," tempted Kou. It worked. Guilmon practically warped to his spot under the bunk bed the brothers shared.

"Good Night!" said Guilmon. He fell asleep instantly.

"It's just like the show," said Kou. "Food and sleep."

"Please don't feed the addiction," said Takato.

"What, the bread?" said Kou. "He's gotta eat something. Now let's go to bed, I'm tired."

"Fine," said Takato as he changed and got into the bottom bunk. Kou did the same and climbed up top.

"Night, Takato."

"Night, Kou."

----------------------------------------------------

_Walk all over him, Renamon. Digi-Modify!_

_With pleasure, Rika. Diamond Storm!!!_

----------------------------------------------------

"….to…..Tak…..kato….Takato!"

"Whoa…" grumbled Takato as he woke up. "_That was weird… who was that girl? She had a Digimon with her… was she another Tamer?_"

"TAKATO!!!"

"AHHH!!!" screamed Takato as he heard his own name being yelled quite loudly.

"Wake up, bro!" said Kou. He was standing over Takato's bunk. Takato's _wet_ bunk. "Have a nightmare?"

"What do you mean?" asked Takato.

"Your bed is wet," said Kou.

"Takatomon, it's damp down here," said Guilmon. "Can I come out?"

"Um, sure Guilmon," said Takato. Bad move. Guilmon burst out and nearly trampled Kou. He had been promised bread in the morning.

"Guilmon!" said Takato as he pulled said dino off of his brother. "Don't worry, boy, we'll get you some bread when we take you to find a place to hide, ok?"

"Ok!" said Guilmon as he stepped away and sat down. "Sorry, Koukimon."

"It's ok, Guilmon," said Kou. "Anyway, Takato, that must have been one _scary_ dream for you to have gotten Guilmon wet."

"Hey!" said Takato, "I didn't wet the bed!"

"Then why's it wet?" teased Kou.

"Well, um," said Takato, "I sorta… had this dream… and there was this girl with a Renamon… and I think she was a Tamer like me!"

"So why was the bed wet?" said Kou. "Was she fighting Piedmon or something?" Takato shivered. He had always been afraid of Piedmon. He had turned his beloved WarGreymon into a key chain. Stupid Clown.

"No," said Takato, "but it WAS raining. I know it sounds crazy, but… I think I was actually there."

"You're right, that is crazy," said Kou. Then he looked at Guilmon and at the red Digivice on the desk beside the bed. "But then again, you have a Digivice, and there's a dinosaur in our room. Why can't you be floating above a Digimon battle? I mean, Renamon looked at you, right? Proof enough I guess."

"Hold on…" said Takato, "I never said I was floating or that Renamon looked at me. How'd you know?" Kou froze.

"_Wait a second… how did I know?_" thought Kou. "Umm… lucky guess?"

"Whatever…I'm too tired to think about it," said Takato. Let's hurry up and sneak Guilmon out."

"Uh…right," said Kou.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"Sorry boy, but you'll have to stay here for today," said Takato. They had found an abandoned back-alley that no one ever used.

"Be sure to stay behind these boxes, ok?" said Kou.

"Ok!" said Guilmon.

"And here's some bread if you get hungry," said Kou as he turned his bookbag upside down. Takato's textbooks and binders fell out.

"Those don't look like bread…" said Guilmon.

"Kou… is that _my_ bookbag?" said Takato.

"Umm…" said Kou as he looked it over. Sure enough, it was Takato's. "Uhh…sorry." Takato sighed.

"Don't worry about it," said Takato as he turned the bookbag he had- Kou's- upside down, causing bread to rain down on an extremely happy dino.

"Yay!" said Guilmon. The brothers laughed as digimon began to inhale the day-old food.

"Only a Digimon could eat like that," said Kou.

"Haha, yeah," said Takato as he looked at the time on his Digivice. "Ah! We gotta go!"

"Huh?" said Kou, "why, what time is…" he froze when he saw the number on the small device. "AHHH!!!"

"See!?" said Takato as he picked up his books and stuffed them in Kou's bag. "See you Guilmon!"

"Yeah, bye!" called Kou as he chased after his brother.

"Bye Bye!" called Guilmon as he continued to eat bread.

"I hope he'll be ok…" said Kou as the boys ran to school.

"He'll be fine," said Takato. "He's a Digimon! What could happen?"

"Anything."

"Oh, yeah."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, School_

"Alright!" exclaimed Takato. Jeri, who was measuring the distance of everyone's jumps in Gym today, had just told Takato that he had broken his previous record.

"So, Buddy," said Kazu as he watched Takato jumping up and down with excitement, "what was the deal with that phone call last night? Chumley didn't ever come over."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," said Kou as he, too, watched Takato. He was _way_ to happy today. But then, his crush just complimented him, and one of his dreams had come true the night before. Kou figured he'd be pretty happy, too. Unfortunately, all he could think about was what would happen if Guilmon wandered off. He couldn't explain it, but… _something_ was going to happen. No matter how much he tried to tell himself everything was fine, he just couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about leaving Guilmon in that alley. All this aside, Kazu wanted an explanation. Now. "I told Mom Takato was at your house for a rematch. I didn't want her to know that he had detention."

"That reminds me," said Kenta, "where were you two this morning? I had to play Kazu."

"So?" said Kou.

"I didn't stand a chance!" said Kenta. "At least I win _sometimes_ against you. So where were you?"

"Well, uh…" said Kou, "_Dang, forgot we'd need a reason to not show up at the park._"

"Ohmigosh, did you hear!?" squealed a girl from behind the trio. "The principal saw a monster in the hall!" Takato stopped jumping. He slowly looked over to Kou, who was looking straight at him. When they made eye contact, they instantly knew what the other was thinking.

"_Guilmon!_"

The brothers took off, leaving behind a very confused Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri.

"Nonononononono!!!" said Takato as they ran inside. When they reached the spot where the principal was they heard him babbling about a red dinosaur.

"No…" said Kou. He _knew_ something would happen. And he had been right. But now wasn't the time to think about that, they had to find the bread-snarfer. "Takato, the cafeteria!"

"Right!" said Takato as they took off. After they were out of view, a blue-haired boy in an orange vest turned around and watched the brothers run off. After a few seconds, he ran after them.

Meanwhile, Takato and Kou had arrived at the cafeteria to find the lunch ladies grieving over their lost gruel.

"I just know it's him, Kou," muttered Takato. "Only Guilmon could eat this stuff."

"Then we better hurry up and find him!" said Kou as he grabbed his brother's arm and ran. "I think I have a good idea of where he might be!"

"Hold on a sec."

The pair stopped and turned around. The boy from before was leaning against the wall.

"You're…Takato, right?" said the blue-haired boy. Takato nodded. "I guess that makes you Kou, then?"

"Yeah," said Kou. "You're Henry Wong, right? Sorry, but we're kind of in a hurry."

"Looking for your Digimon?" Henry said. Takato and Kou were shocked.

"H-How…" stammered Takato.

"…do you know?" finished Kou.

"Well, my D-Arc picked up a signal," said Henry as he held up his Digivice. It was green where Takato's was red. "And since you two are running around like crazy, I figure it belongs to one of you."

"H-He's mine," said Takato, "I… created him."

"Created?" said Henry, puzzled. "But how…" He was cut off my another voice.

"You must not be a very good Tamer if you can't keep up with just one Digimon!" said a little dog-rabbit that had just popped out from behind Henry.

"Whoa!" said Kou, "Terriermon!" Said rabbit "flexed" his "muscles."

"That's me!" he exclaimed as he jumped onto Henry's shoulder and wrapped an ear around Henry's neck.

"Terriermon, apologize!" scolded Henry.

"But he's right…" muttered Takato. "I'm a horrible Tamer!"

"That's not true, Takato!" said Kou. "You're just… inexperienced is all! I mean, Guilmon showed up last night!" Kou grabbed Takato's arm and began running again. Henry just watched them go, he figured he and Terriermon had done enough damage already.

"Terriermon."

"Yes, Henry?"

"Remind me later to teach you the meaning of the word 'tact.'"

"Aw, Momentai, Henry!"

Meanwhile, Kou was leading Takato back inside and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" said Takato.

"To Guilmon!" said Kou, "We're going to find him, and when we do, you'll know that you're _not_ a bad Tamer!"

"But, Kou…" said Takato, "finding him doesn't mean any…" Takato stopped as they came out onto the roof. Guilmon was sitting on the ledge. When he turned around and saw Takato, he dashed towards them.

"Takatomon!" yelled the dino as he jumped on the goggle-wearing boy and began licking his face.

"H-Hey, boy!" said Takato, "I'm glad to see you too, but your tongue is a little, um, wet. And why are you here? We told you to wait in the alley."

"Sorry," said Guilmon, "but I just couldn't stand being away from you, Takatomon."

"There, Takato," said Kou. "If you were a 'horrible Tamer,' would you have a partner that would come all this way for you? He even ate the cafeteria food so that we don't have to!"

"Haha, yeah, I guess he did," said Takato. "But you wanted to see Kou, too, right?"

"Of course!" said Guilmon. "But you're my partner, Takatomon! You have the Goggles, remember? That makes you a Tamer! Isn't that what you told me?"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" said Takato. "Thanks, Guilmon." Then he turned to his brother, who was watching Guilmon. "Thanks Kou." Kou didn't hear him, or if he did, he didn't care. He was just watching Guilmon. "Umm… Kou?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

"Oh…right."

"…Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine. I'm fine."

_Of course! But you're my partner, Takatomon!_

"_That's right…he's Takato's partner. Not mine. Guilmon is not my partner. Takato is a Tamer, not me. I'm just…Kou. Just Kou. Just Kou."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhh! Poor Kou! Sorry, Buddy!

Anyway, sorry Takato's dream is so horrible. I just didn't feel like rewatching that part so I could put it here. I figure you've all seen it anyway.

Also, you probably noticed the timing on the events leading to Guilmon's creation were a bit different (ex: scanning the notepad in Takato's pocket). Well, you can blame Kou for existing and messing up the space-time continuum (hope I spelled that right) with his awesome OC powers. Lol, not really, but things have to be a little different with an extra character.

What was that? How did he know about Renamon looking at Takato? Well, that will be made clear muuuuuuuuuch later. And don't worry, it isn't because he has awesome Gary-Stu powers.

Wait, another question? Ok, fine. How did he know Henry's name? Ok, I CAN answer this one. He's seen him at school before. ZOMG.

Wow, I had way too much fun with that. Must be all the caffeine in my system. I've had like… four Mountain Dews in the past four hours. I LOVE TEH DEW!!! So…yeah. Anywho, if you aren't scared of me by now, read and review! Er…review! 'Cause you already read!

……..I need a nap.


	3. The Little Knight

So…last time, Takato had some issues with Guilmon, Kou helped him get his confidence back, but then got all depressed himself. Poor Kou.

Anyway, this time I haven't had tons of Mountain Dew, so I don't really have anything crazy to say. Aww. Rating changed to be safe. Disclaimer in my profile.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"Sir, we've got a reading on something."

"How big is it?"

"It's not that large, sir. Shall I place a tracker?"

"No, just eliminate it with Yuggoth."

"Yes, sir."

YUGGOTH ACTIVATED

"Heh."

"Sir, the target was…what the!?"

"What's wrong, Riley?"

"It's the Wild One, sir! It somehow _dodged_ Yuggoth! It's bio-emerging!"

"_Dodged_!? How is that even possible!?"

"I don't know, sir!"

"What a nuisance…where did it bio-emerge?"

"Just a minute…it's in…no wait, it moved…this is impossible!"

"What?"

"There are two signals, sir!"

"Well then track both!"

"No, good, sir… they're gone."

"Gone!?"

"It appears that the Wild One emerged in one area and let Yuggoth emerge in another."

"So Yuggoth dissolved while it got away… little pest. Keep scanning for the Wild One, it can't have gone far."

"Yes, sir!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"_Where…am I?_" thought the creature that had just appeared behind a large pile of boxes. It appeared to be a small dinosaur with purple fur (white at the hands, feet, tail tip, and chest) with a red jewel embedded in it's forehead. "_Hmm…I smell food. But there's no time, I've got to get away. Whoever sent that…thing after me will probably arrive soon. _He_ could escape to this side at any moment, as well…_" The dino started to move, but stopped before he got very far. "_Well, maybe just a little._"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Park_

"Here's your bread, boy," said Takato has he emptied his bag onto the floor of Guilmon's "den."

"Yay!" said Guilmon happily. "Thanks, Takatomon!"

"Wow, Takato, that's actually YOUR bag for once," said Henry as he walked in. Terriermon quickly leapt off his shoulder to assist Guilmon in eating everything in sight.

"I know!" said Takato. "I think Kou might have finally outgrown that habit of switching our things up."

"Hey… where is Kou, anyway?" asked Henry as he looked around the small hideout.

"He's at home," said Takato. "He said he had some homework to do."

"That doesn't sound like Kou at all," said Henry. "Not coming to see Guilmon because of _homework_?"

"Takatomon?" asked Guilmon, "Where's Koukimon?"

"Didn't ya hear, he's at home, doofus!" said Terriermon as he continued to eat.

"Terriermon…" warned Henry.

"Momentai!" said the little dog-rabbit.

"Why's Koukimon at home, Takatomon?" said Guilmon. "Is it because of what he was saying yesterday?"

"Saying yesterday?" said Takato, confused. "What are you talking about, Guilmon?"

"I'm talking about what he was talking about, silly!" said Guilmon happily.

"What Takato is trying to ask, Guilmon," said Henry, "is what Kou was talking about yesterday. What did he say?"

"Umm…let's see…" said Guilmon. "He said…no, it wasn't bread…oh yeah! Koukimon said something about feeling War-thless and wishing he had a Digimon friend, too. I was going to tell him that I was his friend, but then you got here with dinner! I forgot to tell him after I ate, though, I fell asleep." Guilmon's ears drooped at the last part. "Does Koukimon not like me, Takatomon?"

"He likes you, Guilmon," said Takato. "But, um…"

"Hey, Takato, can we step outside for a sec?"

"Wha?" said Takato. "Oh, yeah, sure Henry. I'll be back in a minute, ok, Guilmon?"

"Ok!" said Guilmon as he turned around to eat some more. All he saw was a bloated Terriermon smirking at him.

----------------------------------------------------------

"What is it, Henry?" asked Takato.

"I was thinking about what Guilmon said," said Henry. "I thought we should discuss it out here." There were voices of Terriermon laughing as Guilmon mourned his precious bread.

"That's probably a good idea," said Takato, sweat-dropping at his partner's cries. "So, umm…war-thless? What does that mean?"

"Worthless, Takato," said Henry, "call it a hunch, but I think Kou feels like he's just a burden without a partner of his own."

"He's not a burden!" said Takato. "If it weren't for him, I'd still feel worthless, myself! And Mom and Dad would have definitely found Guilmon by now without his help!"

"We know that, Takato," said Henry. "But he doesn't. Remember two days ago? The fight against Ogremon?"

_Flashback_

"_Ogremon. Champion Level," Henry read off his D-Arc._

"_No problem for us!" said Terriermon confidently as he and Guilmon stepped in front of their partners._

"_Just don't get cocky Terriermon," said Henry._

"_Ready, Guilmon?" asked Takato._

"_Anytime, Takatomon!" said Guilmon as he prepared to charge._

"_Wish me luck, Kou," said Takato._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, good luck," said Kou absently._

"_Right! Digi-Modify! Hyper-Speed, Activate!" called Takato as he slashed a card. Guilmon ran a few circles around Ogremon to confuse him before coming in to attack._

"_**Rock Breaker!!!"**_

_Guilmon's claw made direct contact with Ogremon's chest and sent him flying backwards. During this time, Terriermon had made his way behind Ogremon and prepared to attack as the green champion was sent in his direction._

"_**Terrier Tornado!!!"**_

_Terriermon's attack was a direct hit as well. Ogremon was sent into the air._

"_**Pyro Sphere!!!"**_

_The fireball slammed into the virus's chest in midair and caused a small explosion, making him drop his club. It fell to the ground and burst into data._

"_All right!" said Terriermon._

"_I think we got him, Takatomon!" announced Guilmon. As the smoke cleared, Ogremon was nowhere in sight._

"_We did it!" said Takato._

"_Hmm…" said Henry, "that was too easy."_

"_Naw, we're just too full of awesomeness!" said Terriermon._

"_Ahhhh!" screamed a voice from behind them. When Takato and Henry turned around, Ogremon, battered, bruised, and burned, was holding Kou up against a nearby wall with one hand. His other hand formed a fist._

"_Kou! No!!!!" screamed Takato._

"_**Diamond Storm!!!"**_

_Suddenly, hundreds of small diamond shards embedded themselves into Ogremon's back and he exploded into data, dropping Kou to the ground. A kitsune Digimon landed in front of Kou and stared at him for a moment before absorbing the data of the fallen virus._

"_Renamon!" said Guilmon. "Thanks! You saved Koukimon!"_

"_I defeated my opponent," said Renamon coldly. A fiery-haired girl wearing jeans and a broken-heart t-shirt soon walked up beside the fox. She had a blue D-Arc on her belt. This was Renamon's Tamer, Rika Nonaka._

"_Rika!" said Takato, "I can't thank you enough! You saved Kou!"_

"_Hm," said Rika as she glanced at Kou. He shrank back against the wall. "Come on, Renamon. I feel weaker just being around these Goggleheads." Renamon just nodded and phased out of view as Rika walked off._

"_Friendly as usual…" said Henry sarcastically._

"_Koukimon, are you ok?" said Guilmon as he ran over to Kou and began sniffing him._

_Kou leapt to his feet and jumped away from the dino. "Koukimon?"_

"_Hey, Kou, what's wrong?" asked Takato._

"_N-nothing," said Kou. "I was just…startled, that's all…sorry, Guilmon."_

"_It's ok!" said Guilmon, slightly tilting his head to one side as he spoke._

"_You sure you're ok?" said Henry. "I mean, Ogremon almost had you…"_

"_Y-yeah…" said Kou. "I think I just need some rest…go ahead and take Guilmon back, Takato, I'm going home…"_

"_Umm, ok," said Takato as Kou walked off. "See ya later!" Kou didn't respond._

"_Momentai, Kou…" muttered Terriermon._

_End Flashback_

"Oh, yeah," said Takato. "He was a little shaken up, but he seemed fine the next day…"

"I think you should go back to your house and talk to him," said Henry. "You know, just make sure he's ok. I'll watch Guilmon for you."

"All right," said Takato. "See you later, then."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

It had been three weeks since the incident at school. After sneaking Guilmon out, Henry had shown up and apologized for his partner's behavior. He had been a big help ever since. In addition, they had met Rika, another Tamer, whose partner, Renamon, had actually attacked Guilmon, and Calumon, a small, playful little in-training with no Tamer. When wild Digimon showed up, Henry, Takato, and Kou (plus the first two's partners, of course) would rush to the scene and take care of it before it could cause trouble. But with each passing battle, Kou had started to feel more and more out of place.

"_I don't get it,_" thought Kou, "_I should be happy. Digimon are real! My brother is a Tamer! I get to see Digimon everyday! Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon…heck, even Renamon! But then…"_

_Of course! But you're my partner, Takatomon!_

"_I can't get that out of my head. The only purpose I serve in a battle is to get in the way! If it hadn't been for Renamon…"_ Kou shuddered. He didn't want to think about that. _"Man, what I wouldn't give to have that weird sense I had the day Guilmon came to school. Then, at least, I could predict an attack or something…"_

"What the!?" yelled Takehiro from outside.

"What is it honey?" called Mei.

"It's all the extra bread!" yelled Takehiro. "It's been…eaten!"

"Eaten!?" yelled Mei as she ran outside. Kou went to the window and look out. It looked like hurricane Guilmon had come through. Except for one tiny detail. There were still bits of bread on the ground.

"_No way Guilmon would leave survivors…"_ thought Kou._ "But only a Digimon could eat like this."_ Kou got up and put his shoes on. _"Wait a second…what am I doing? No way I'm going after this thing!"_ When he looked at the door, he got up and ran out without even meaning to. _"Ok…I guess I am."_

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"_Oh, no,"_ thought the purple dino as he saw a kitsune Digimon come around the corner with a human girl.

"_Oh, yes,"_ thought Rika as she and Renamon finally caught up with their prey. She held up her D-Arc get her enemy's info.

"Well, Rika?" said Renamon.

"Hold on…no data?" said Rika, frustrated. "First Gogglebrain's pet and now this! Is this thing broken?"

"Well, going by Guilmon, the lack of data means he's strong," said Renamon. "Assuming, of course, he's actually serious about fighting."

"Whatever," said Rika, "walk all over him."

"With pleasure," said Renamon.

"Heh," said the dino. "Is that a challenge?"

"_It talked,"_ thought Rika, _"most opponents we've fought at this level just growled at us. Whatever, it makes no difference."_ "You bet it is, weakling."

"Says the one hiding behind the fox," said the dino.

"Leave Rika out of this," said Renamon, "your fight is with me!"

"**Diamond Storm!!!"**

The dino quickly moved out of the way and fired off his own attack.

"**Metal Cannon!!!"**

A large metal orb fired from the dino's mouth and flew straight at Renamon. She dodged by phasing behind her opponent and attacking once more.

"**Power Paw!!!"**

The dino quickly spun around and launched another metal orb at Renamon's hand. It exploded on contact, sending both flying backwards.

"You're good," said the dino, "may I ask your name?"

"Renamon," responded the kitsune.

"Well then, Lady Renamon," said the dino with a slight bow, "My name is Dorumon. It has been an honor fighting with someone of your skill, but I am afraid that I must go. My pursuer is near." Suddenly, the red jewel on Dorumon's forehead began to glow with a green light. When it subsided, he was gone.

"What in the…" said Renamon.

"He got away, Renamon," said Rika.

"I can see that."

"You're going to pound in his face next time we see him, right?"

"Absolutely."

"No worries, then. Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Kou!" called Takato, "Kou! Where are you?"

"Keep it down, Takato!" yelled Mei sharply.

"Sorry!" said Takato, cringing at his mother's obvious anger. Soon, Takehiro came inside.

"Sorry, Takato," he said quietly, "but your mother is in a bad mood right now. Something ate all the extra bread."

"Yikes," said Takato, shuddering. He knew how his mother could be when it came to this sort of thing. _"Wait a second…what could have eaten ALL the bread? Guilmon isn't here, so…oh, no."_ "Dad! Where'd Kou go?"

"Oh, um…" said Takehiro, putting his hand on his chin in thought. "You know, that's a good question. To tell the truth, I couldn't really hear him over your mother, and he left before I could ask him again."

"Ok, thanks Dad, bye!" said Takato as he ran off.

"Wa…darn it, he got away, too. What's gotten into these boys?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Industrial Area_

"Blast… a dead end…" grumbled Dorumon.

"No where to run, little knight?" said a creature behind him. It was a large, wolf-like being with grey fur and bat-wing shaped armor on his front paws, neck, and ears.

"I wasn't running, Sangloupmon," said Dorumon, "I was…searching for a better battlefield."

"I'm sure," said Sangloupmon. "And since you stopped, I suppose you've found it? May I kill you now?"

"Tch," muttered Dorumon. "You can try."

"**Metal Cannon!!!"**

The metal orb fired across the alley-way and hit its target dead-on. Unfortunately, that didn't really mean anything, because the vampire-wolf didn't even flinch.

"Now, now…that's not very nice, little knight…" said Sangloupmon.

"Well, you were threating to kill me," said Dorumon.

"And I still intend to," said Sangloupmon. "But now…I think I'll make it slow…"

"**Black Mind."**

Suddenly, Sangloupmon turned into a shadow and disappeared, only to quickly reform behind Dorumon and strike before the "little knight" could react.

"**STICKER BLADE!!!"**

Thousands of tiny blades rocketed off of the vampire-wolf's body and struck Dorumon in the back, causing many cuts and sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"Oww…" said Dorumon as he struggled to stand up again. _"What is it with me and enemies that warp behind me today?"_

"Done already?" said Sangloupmon. "I'm disappointed. I can't make your death slow if you are too weak to stand against even one attack. How can I enjoy my revenge if you don't…"

"Whoa…" said a voice. Both Digimon turned to see a young human boy wearing a blue t-shirt with a silver stripe, khaki shorts, and white tennis shoes. Kou had just walked in on the battle.

"Hmm…" muttered Sangloupmon, "a human. You shall leave us, at once."

"**STICKER BLADE!!!"**

"Wha!?" said Kou shocked. Time seemed to slow as thousands of tiny blades flew straight at him. Before he could react, the other Digimon mustered the last of his strength to push Kou out of the way. _"What just happened…did that Digimon just save me?"_

"You," said Dorumon, "leave… you're in danger..."

"I can't leave you!" said Kou. "You saved me, and you're hurt!"

"He's going to come after me no matter what…" said Dorumon. "But if you go now, you might be able to get away!"

"How touching," said Sangloupmon. "You know, just for that, I think I'll hunt him down when I'm done with you, Dorumon."

"Go!" yelled Dorumon as he pushed Kou away and charged at Sangloupmon. The wolf just knocked him aside with his paw. Kou watched in horror.

"_No…"_ he thought, _"he…Dorumon…saved my life! I-I can't just leave him! But…what can I do? I don't have a partner to send in to help him…"_ Sangloupmon moved over Dorumon's limp form and held up his claw. _"No! I have to do something! I have to!"_

Sangloupmon's claw rushed down towards Dorumon's neck. _"NO!!! Dorumon saved me, and I have to return the favor!!!"_ Suddenly, a green beam of light shot from Kou's chest and flew straight into the jewel on Dorumon's forehead. Sangloupmon stopped.

"Wh-what!?" said the wolf as he backed away.

"_This…power!"_ thought Dorumon as a purple egg consumed him and began to rearrange his data. _"Th-this is…yes! It has to be! Digivolution!"_

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

Dorumon, Digivolve to… DORUGAMON!!!

The egg exploded, and where Dorumon once was, there was now a much bigger, winged dinosaur with a darker shade of purple fur. The newly digivolved Dorugamon let out a roar before facing his opponent.

"It's about time you had an equal opponent, Sangloupmon!" said the dark purple dragon as he bared his teeth. But before the battle started, he looked at Kou. "You. What is your name?"

"M-me?" said Kou, still in shock over the energy that had erupted from his body. "K-Kou."

"Then I thank you, Sir Kou," said Dorugamon as he turned back to Sangloupmon. "I will fight this battle in your name!"

"**POWER METAL!!!"**

Sangloupmon was hit directly in the face by the giant metal ball that rocketed from Dorugamon's mouth, and this time, he was sent flying back into the wall. Before he could recover, the beast-dragon ran over, picked up his opponent in his mouth, and threw him in the air before unleashing another attack.

"**CANNON BALL!!!"**

This time, volley after volley of smaller metal orbs flew from Dorugamon's mouth and slammed into Sangloupmon. The vampire-wolf fell to the ground. When the dust cleared, his data was struggling to stay together. This battle was Dorugamon's.

"H-how did you…" stammered the wolf. Before dissolving, he looked over at Kou. "Ah…I see. Taking help from a human. You really are weak, little knight, you really are weak." And with that, Sangloupmon exploded into bits of data.

"Sir Kou," said Dorugamon, "You saved my life. Whatever can I do to repay you?"

"Umm, well, uh…" stammered Kou. "You, um, saved mine too, Dorugamon."

"You had nothing to do with my fight," said Dorugamon, "I had to save you. You, on the other hand, were under no such obligation. I thank you."

"_Wow…"_ thought Kou, _"he's serious! Hmm…I wonder if…"_ "Well, um…there is one thing."

"Yes?" said Dorugamon.

"I was wondering if you would like to, um, I don't know…bemypartner?" said Kou.

"What?" said Dorugamon, confused.

"Well, um," said Kou, "you don't really have anywhere to stay, right? I could help hide you, and bring you food, and…"

"What are you asking?" said Dorugamon.

"I was wondering if, well…" said Kou slowly, "if you would…be my partner."

"Hmm…" said Dorugamon, closing his eyes.

"_Oh, no, why did I say that?"_ thought Kou. _"Now I've just gotten my hopes up…he's going to turn me down for sure, nice going, Kou."_ Then, a bright light covered Dorugamon as he reverted to his rookie form.

"It would be an honor," said Dorumon, "to have you as my Tamer, Sir Kou."

"_See, Kou, he said yes! Now I… wait a minute…he said yes! HE SAID YES!!! Ok, ok, gotta act cool,"_ thought Kou. "Um, the honor would be all mine, Dorumon!"

Then, a small orb of light came from the jewel on Dorumon's forehead and landed in Kou's hand. When the light faded, Kou was holding a black D-Arc with a yellow rim around the screen.

"Congratulations, Kou!" said the familiar voice of Takato from behind the new Tamer. Kou wheeled around to see Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terriermon.

"Yay, a new friend!" said Guilmon as he tackled Dorumon. Terriermon jumped on top of both of them and stood triumphantly on top of the digi-dog-pile.

"How long have you guys been here?" asked Kou.

"Since Sangloupmon was deleted," said Henry. "We didn't want to disturb you two. Besides, he probably would have said no if he had heard a single word from Terriermon. No mon would willingly put himself through that!"

"Haha, yeah, I guess you're right," said Kou. "Guys…about the last few days. I'm really sorry. I felt so worthless not being able to help that I just…" Takato cut him off.

"Don't," said the Gogglehead. "Just forget about it, bro. You've got a partner now, and even if you didn't, you'd still be a part of the team. Right, boy?"

"Right!" called Guilmon from the digi-heap.

"I…thanks, Takato," said Kou.

"Sir Kou…" said Dorumon quietly. Apparently he had escaped the other two Digimon.

"Yeah, Dorumon?" said Kou.

"I…have a problem…" said the purple dino.

"What's wrong?" asked Kou worriedly. "Are you tired from the battle? Here, we'll get you back to Guilmon's so you can rest."

"It's not that," said Dorumon as a faint growl was heard from his stomach. "I…um…don't think I quite ate enough when I emerged…"

"Oh," said Kou, "we'll get you some food then." _"Wait a second…when he emerged…I felt something weird at home…oh, no way…"_ "YOU ate all the bread!?!?!"

Dorumon just grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Wow, what a day," said Kou as walked into the bedroom.

"I know," said Takato. Both of them were exhausted. Getting Dorumon back to Guilmon's (now Guilmon's and Dorumon's) den had been quite hard, especially since both Kou and Dorumon were worn out from battle. When they finally made it to the hut, both dinosaurs had fallen asleep rather quickly, allowing the Matsuki brothers to go home and do the same. Now, they were preparing for bed.

"Umm…Takato?"

"Yes, Kou?"

"I think I'm wearing your pajamas."

Takato sighed. "Well, Kou, it's official, you're back to normal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm…not too sure about how this turned out. I've had real episodes to go by for the last 2, but this had to come straight from me. Hope it's good! And in case you're wondering, this is between meeting Calumon and Renamon's Digivolution, so it's like episode 5 ½. In a way. But not really. But still.


	4. A Question Of Trust

As I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not going to do every episode of Tamers with Kou added in. I really want to, but that would mean this would take a LOT more time (though I am getting in everything I can), and I really want to get to the Savers part. And that will be quite a while anyway (I'm going Tamers-Adventure-Savers-Frontier-CROSS). I don't, however, want to only show Kou looking good, because that would make him a Stu. And we don't want that. With this in mind, this chapter is Takato's. I'm going to make a habit of writing chapters about the real characters after any that I devote to Kou in order to make sure he doesn't become the Ultra Supreme Tamer that never loses and everyone loves and obeys and is cool and…you get my point. lol. So here's my version of Tamers Episode 8, "A Question of Trust." Disclaimer in my profile. If you don't feel like looking for it, then, well… I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!! I do have a copy of Digimon World Dawn tho…does that count? It's the reason for the long update time….

P.S. To those of you that read Broken Angel01's "Following the Footsteps of Destiny," one of Dorumon's nicknames for his new friends might seem a bit familiar…and to those of you who don't read it, DO SO NOW. Of course, going by reviews alone…I know one of you reads it, and the other WRITES the thing…oh, whatever, storytime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Umm…" muttered Takato as he pointed at Kou's head. "What is that, Kou?"

"Oh, c'mon!" said Kou. "Think, who do I look like?"

"I'm too tired for this, bro, just tell me why in the _world_ you're wearing a fisherman's hat, please!" said Takato as he got out of bed.

"For the same reason you wear those, Takato!" said Kou as he pointed to the goggles on the desk. "It shows I'm a Tamer!"

"I know you're excited, but to pretend to be T.K.? C'mon, that's just weird," said Takato, forgetting the fact that he was trying to be Tai. Kou just groaned.

"Well, as long as you wear those goggles, I'm wearing this hat," said Kou.

"Fine, fine," said Takato as he picked up the goggles and put them on. "At least you can't mix up them up since they're different."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true."

"Well, I, um… lets just go see Dorumon and Guilmon already."

"Haha, alright. Let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

Ever since Kou had become a Tamer, Dorumon had been living with Guilmon. At first, the Matsuki siblings had thought that Dorumon's serious personality would create tension with the childish Guilmon, but they had been horribly mistaken. Somehow, Guilmon had brought out a sort of childish side in the knightly little dino himself, and Dorumon had managed to get Guilmon to be a little (emphasis on LITTLE) more thoughtful in battle. Over the past week, the two had grown very close, almost as close as their partners were to each other. The Tamers thought this closeness was because of their partners, and they were partly right. But there was something else, as well. Guilmon was just the friendly sort, but Dorumon sensed something in Guilmon that seemed familiar. Something that seemed like…

"BREAD!" yelled the red dino as Takato and Kou walked in.

"_Bread?"_ thought the purple one as he snapped out of his thoughts. Bread-snarfing was another of Guilmon's habits that had rubbed off on him during the past week. "Sir Kou! I…require bread!"

"Good morning to you too, pal," said Kou. "Takato's got it."

"Takatomon!" begged Guilmon.

"Sir Takato!" said Dorumon.

"Ok, ok, fine!" said Takato as he emptied his bag on the floor of the Dino Hut. When Dorumon had moved in, Terriermon made a remark about how many dinosaurs were showing up and called Guilmon's den the Dino Hut. The name stuck.

"Hey, I want some bread, too!" called the familiar voice of the dog-rabbit as Henry walked in. After Terriermon leapt down to join in the bread brawl, Henry turned to Takato and Kou.

"Hey guys. How ya…" the blue-haired boy stopped and pointed at Kou's head. "What's with the hat?"

"Oh, not you, too," groaned Kou. "Why did no one make a big deal over Takato's goggles!? They're MUCH weirder that my hat!"

"Hey!" said Takato.

"If you ask me, you're both weird!" called Terriermon from the bread battle, which had also been joined by Calumon at some point.

"I agree!" said the little in-training.

"HEY!" said the brothers.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai, Henry!"

The brawl continued until there was only one loaf of bread left. All four Digimon were crouched around it, ready to attack the first one to go for it. Then, suddenly, the bread disappeared.

"WHA!?" screamed Guilmon.

"NOOOO!!!!" yelled Calumon.

"Momentai, geez," said Terriermon.

"You Jestermon!" said Dorumon as he pointed at Terriermon. Due to his own knightly personality and Terriermon's constant joking, the dog-rabbit had earned a nickname separate from the usual "Sir." And boy, did he love it. "What did you do this time!?"

"I didn't do anything!" said Terriermon. "But I really wish I had! Kudos to whoever pulled THIS off! Guilmon denied off bread is hilarious!"

"Doru, I don't feel so good…" muttered Guilmon.

"Ahh! Guil!" said Dorumon as he rushed to help his "brother."

"Doru…I…need…bread…"

"We all do, Guil, we all do…"

Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, and Kou were watching with look of amazement on their faces. Not because the bread had been stolen, but because these creatures had the nerve to call _them_ weird.

"Wow," said Kou.

"They think _we're_ weird?" said Takato.

"Haha, well, they _are_ Digimon," laughed Henry. "I gotta wonder, though…where do you think the bread went?

Outside, Renamon smirked from her tree as she enjoyed a loaf of bread.

"I dunno," said Kou as he checked the time on his D-Arc. "Uh…guys? We gotta go or we'll be late for school."

"Why, what time is it?" asked Takato as he checked his own. "Oh. Oh, well, we'll see you later, Guilmon!"

"Bye, Dorumon!" said Kou. Neither one responded, they were still grieving.

"Oh, don't worry guys, they'll be fine, now let's go!" said Terriermon as he jumped on Henry's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll watch 'em!" said Calumon.

"I feel soooo much better…" said Takato.

"Well feel better later, we gotta go!" said Henry as he and Kou ran out the door.

"Ahhh! Wait for me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, School_

"Now, class," said Ms. Asaji, "there have been reports of a child playing in Shinjuku Park after dark and pulling pranks on young couples."

"_Shinjuku Park?"_ thought Takato,_ "no way, it couldn't have been Guilmon…"_ Glancing over at Kou, Takato could tell he was thinking the same thing about Dorumon. _"But Dorumon isn't the type to do things like that…he's just not, well, childish enough. It could be Calumon, but…he's too, well, cute to scare anyone. And since Terriermon always has Henry watching him…it's gotta be Guilmon, it's just gotta be…"_

"So that's it. Class Dismissed," said Ms. Asaji.

"_Wait, what?"_ thought Takato as he looked at the clock. It was time for lunch already. _"Whoa, was I thinking that long? Hope Ms. Asaji didn't ask me any questions."_

"So, did you guys hear?" Kazu was saying to a group of boys, "there's some little pyromaniac running around the Park at night and scaring people. Wish I'd thought of that."

"Well, how do we know you didn't, Kazu?" said Kenta.

"_Pyromaniac?"_ thought Takato.

"Doesn't that make you mad?" said a girl in the corner of the room. "Messing with couples like that?"

"Yeah," said another, "I bet it's a boy, too." All the girls then turned to glare at the guys. The guys did the same. Only Kou (who was still at his desk), Takato, and Jeri weren't involved in the glaring match.

"No one thinks it was you, Takato," said Jeri as she picked up her bookbag. "Don't worry!" Then, Jeri ran out of the room, leaving Takato with a stupefied look on his face. When he finally came to his senses, Kou was smirking at him.

"D-Don't give me that look, Kou!" said Takato.

"Haha, sorry bro," said Kou. "Anyway, I think we should go talk to Henry about this little prankster."

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" said Takato.

"What's wrong?" said Kou.

"I'll tell you when we find Henry…" said Takato as he looked at the ground.

"But…" Takato looked back up at Kou with a worried look on his face. "…Ok."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So you think it was Guilmon?" said Henry as he put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hmm, I dunno, Takato. Guilmon's a bit too big to be mistaken for a child."

"He's right, Takato," said Kou. "Besides, he's got Dorumon with him."

"I guess you're right…" said Takato. "Yeah, I mean, can you imagine Guilmon with a bookbag?" All three burst into laughter at the mental picture of Guilmon walking to school with a bookbag.

"Only if it's full of bread!" laughed Henry. Suddenly, Terriermon hung down by his ears from the tree the Tamers were standing under.

"Wise up, guys," said the dog-rabbit, "they only think it's a kid because they haven't caught him yet." Takato immediately stopped laughing at looked at the ground again.

"Terriermon!"

"Momentai!"

"Hey, Takato," said Kou, "don't worry about it. Like I said earlier, he's got Dorumon with him."

"But…" began Takato, but Kou cut him off.

"We'll go check on Guilmon after school. And I'll ask Dorumon if Guilmon has ever left at night, ok?"

"O-Ok…"

"Well," said Henry, "Now that that's settled, let's get back to class. We have…" Henry paused a moment to look down at his green D-Arc. "About two minutes."

"WHAT!?" said the brothers simultaneously as they looked at their D-Arcs.

"One and a half now, guys…" said Terriermon.

"AHHH!!!" screamed the two as they ran as fast as they could back towards Ms. Asaji's room.

"Ooooook…" said Henry.

"That applies to you, too, Henry!" said Terriermon, smirking at his Tamer.

"Huh? Ah! You're right!" said Henry as he, too, sped toward his classroom.

"Wow, I need to change the times on those things more often! That was HILARIOUS!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

"Hey, Guilmon," said Takato nervously, "h-have you…been leaving here at night?"

"Why would I do that?" said Guilmon. "I have bread buried here! I can't dig it up if I leave!"

Kou looked over at Dorumon to confirm what Guilmon had said. A nod from the purple dino proved that Guilmon was speaking truthfully.

"Takato," said Kou, "he's telling the truth."

"Of course I am, silly!" said Guilmon. "But what's a 'truth?' Is it a type of bread?"

"Don't worry about it, boy," said Takato, grinning. "But, I want you to promise me you'll stay in here tonight anyway, ok?"

"Ok!" said Guilmon.

"You, too, Dorumon," said Kou.

"Of course, Sir Kou!" said Dorumon with a slight bow. Then, he slowly walked over to Kou. "What's all this about?" he whispered.

"There's some kid running around at night pulling pranks here in the park," whispered Kou. "Takato thought it was Guilmon."

"Just like Sir Takato to worry…" whispered Dorumon. "Tell him I'll make sure Guil stays here."

"Thanks, Dorumon, I knew I could count on you," said Kou.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" asked Takato.

"Tell ya later," said Kou. "Anyway, it's getting late, we better head home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Takato. "See ya later, boy!"

"Bye, Takatomon!"

"Farewell, Sir Kou!"

"So…" said Takato once they were away from the hut, "what were you whispering about with Dorumon?"

"He wanted to know why you were so panicky about Guilmon," said Kou, "so I told him."

"What!?" said Takato. "Why'd you tell him!?"

"He's not Terriermon, bro, he'll keep a secret," said Kou. "Besides, he said he'd make sure Guilmon stayed in tonight. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Oh…" said Takato. "Thanks."

"No prob," said Kou, "I'm as concerned as you are. I helped take care of that bread-maniac for a long time before Dorumon showed up, remember?"

"Yeah, you're right," said Takato.

"Course I am!" said Kou. "Now, Takato_mon_, we'd better get home for dinner."

"Alright, _Sir_ Kou," said Takato. The brothers walked home laughing all the way.

-----------------------------------------------------

That night…

"Hiroshi…"

"Hiroko…"

"Hiroshi…"

"Hiroko…"

The couple was standing in front of the park fountain, and they were slowly moving closer together. They were both nervous as heck; if _anything_ surprising were to happen, chances are they'd be scared senseless.

"_Something like a fireball!"_ thought Impmon with glee.

"**Badda-Boom!"**

"AHH!!!" screamed the young couple as they ran from the fireball that had just appeared in between their faces.

"Oh, come on, things were just heating up between you two! Hahaha!!!" called Impmon after the startled couple. "Oh, that was too fun!" The little demon Digimon came out of the bush he was hiding in and looked around for someone else to mess with. Eventually, his eyes settled on a small little stone hut on top of a hill. "Hey, that looks like a…" Impmon stopped. He smelled something…_digital_…in that hut. "Oh, this is gonna be good!" Then, he took off towards the hut and was surprised to find not one, but _two_ Digimon he had never seen before. One of them, the purple one, was asleep, but the other was eating something. And Impmon wanted some.

"Hey Pineapple-Head!" he said. Guilmon turned around.

"Hello!" said the red dino cheerfully. "Are you a friend of Takatomon's?"

"Takato who?" said Impmon. "Oh, I get it, you're one of the humans' pets. You make me sick to my stomach, you know that? I think the ONLY way I'll feel better is if you give me some of that bread right now."

"But I have to save some for Doru…" said Guilmon as he looked over at his sleeping friend. Impmon started to act sick.

"But I'm in soooo much pain!" he said sarcastically. "Not one human pet, but two! Ohh…my stomach!"

"Well…Ok!" said Guilmon as he handed Impmon some bread through the bars of the Dino Hut.

"Now that's more like it!" said Impmon as he snatched up the bread and ate it in one bite. "More."

"But Doru…"

"Jewel-Boy will get some everyday! I'm here NOW!" said Impmon.

"O-Ok…" said Guilmon as he gave Impmon another loaf of bread. After this repeated about fifteen times, Impmon spoke again.

"You're not too bad for a human pet, Pineapple-Head!" said the little prankster. "How'd you like to come scare some humans with me?"

"Umm…Takatomon said to stay here."

"If Takato said to jump off a bridge, would you do it?"

"Umm…maybe…hmm…"

"Ugh!" exclaimed Impmon. "You're making me sick again! You're no fun, you know that!" Impmon stormed off.

"But I am fun…" said Guilmon to himself quietly. Then, reached through the bars and opened the door. "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile, a certain purple dino was waking up to see his "brother" running outside.

"Guil?" he muttered to himself. "Oh, no, GUIL!" Dorumon then ran out after the original bread-snarfer. _"No no no no no! Sir Kou won't be happy about this!"_

------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Umm, Takato," said Kou groggily, "It's like 2:00 in the morning…go to bed…"

"I can't, Kou!" said Takato as he finished pulling on his goggles. "I'm going to check on Guilmon!"

"Dorumon's watching him…" groaned Kou. "Go to bed…"

"You don't have to go!" said Takato. "But I swear my D-Arc made some sort of noise! I've _got _to check on Guilmon!"

"Takato, it only beeps when a Digimon…" started Kou. Then he realized what he was saying. A Digimon was emerging. "Gimme my hat and lets go."

------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"Sir, we've got a large reading near Shinjuku Park," said the red-haired operator, Riley.

"It's too late to put a tracer on it, sir, it's bio-emerging," said Tally, the other, blond operator. Their boss, Yamaki, just clicked his lighter. Then, suddenly, a demonic looking dragon flew by the window.

"This is really starting to get on my nerves."

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

"W-Where are they!?" said Takato. Both Guilmon _and _Dorumon were missing.

"Dang it!" said Kou as he punched a wall. "Oww! That HURT! And where are they!?"

"Takatomon! Koukimon!" called a familiar voice from behind the brothers. Both spun around to see Guilmon standing in the doorway looking as if nothing was wrong.

"Guilmon!" yelled Takato, "WHERE have you been!? I was worried sick!"

"Oh, Takatomon, I wish you had been there!" said Guilmon cheerfully. "I snuck up behind these two people and scared them and they ran away really fast but it wasn't that fun so I came home!"

"So it was you…" muttered Takato. "Argh! Guilmon! I've HAD it with you!"

"What'd I do wrong?" asked Guilmon sadly as his ears began to droop. "And where's Doru?"

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Takato. "I can't take this anymore!" And with that, Takato ran off.

"Takato!" called Kou after his brother before Guilmon ran after him.

"Sir Kou!" called Dorumon as he ran up behind Kou.

"Wha?" said Kou. "Oh, Dorumon! Where have you been!?"

"Sir Kou, Guilmon isn't to blame! I saw the whole thing! This little vermin that calls himself Impmon led Guilmon out! _He's_ the real prankster! Even worse than Jestermon!"

"Oh, no…" said Kou. "Takato just exploded at Guilmon. We've gotta catch up to him and tell him the truth!"

"Then let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Wong Apartment_

"Henry…"

"Go to bed, Terriermon…"

"I can't Henry, so wake up! There's a Digimon emerging!"

"Wha?" said Henry groggily as he climbed out of bed. "Oh, alright, lets go…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Nonaka Residence_

"Rika, are you ready for battle?" said Renamon as she appeared behind her Tamer. Rika grabbed her D-Arc and her deck and slipped them on her belt.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"No way…" said Kou. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. After finally catching up with Takato, he found Guilmon engaged in battle with a demonic, four-eyed dragon that his D-Arc had identified as _Devidramon_. Now, Guilmon had been around for four weeks now, so Devidramon, though intimidating, was not very surprising anymore. The unbelievable part was that there were people around. _Lots_ of people. Kou quickly dismissed all this, however, because he had to tell Takato the truth about Guilmon.

"Takato!" he called, "Takato!"

"Huh?" said Takato as he briefly looked away from the fight. "Kou?"

"Takato! Guilmon is…" Kou was cut off by a large explosion. One of Devidramon's attacks had destroyed a part of a nearby bridge and sent its pieces flying through the air. Kou was nearly crushed by one before Dorumon grabbed him and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, they were cut off from Takato.

"Dang it!" said Kou.

"We'll have to find another way around!" said Dorumon.

"Right, let's go!"

"What's going on?" asked a voice from behind the two. Rika had arrived. "Hey…you're gogglebrain's brother…and that's…" Rika stopped. She recognized this Digimon from last week. "Renamon. You said you'd pound his face in."

"You know them?" Kou asked Dorumon. The dino just nodded.

"Lady Renamon," he said with a slight bow.

"Dorumon," said the kitsune. Dorumon looked over at Guilmon and Devidramon (who had taken their battle to the air) and nodded at Renamon. She responded with a nod of her own, she knew what the other warrior was trying to say.

"We can't fight this one, Rika."

"What!?" said the fiery Tamer. "Why not!?"

"This," said Renamon, "is Guilmon's fight."

"Wha!?" said Kou. "No way! Come on Dorumon, you've gotta Digivolve and help him out!"

"We can't get to Takato now, Sir Kou," said Dorumon. "We can't tell him the truth. Guil needs to do this to prove to Sir Takato that he is still loyal to him."

"But…" said Kou, "I…fine. But we still need to find a way around this rubble."

"Hey Hat-Boy, you won't get anywhere just standing there!" said Rika as she took off to find a way around the rubble. Even if she couldn't join in the fight, she still wanted to see it.

"R-Right!" said Kou as he ran after her. "Let's go, Dorumon!"

Meanwhile, on a nearby lamppost, Impmon was screaming and hollering and basically making a fool of himself taunting Guilmon.

"Yeah, you get him!" called the little prankster as Devidramon threw Guilmon into a nearby wall and grabbed his neck. "That oughta teach you to ditch me!"

Terriermon dropped out of a nearby tree and snuck away.

"_Heh, I knew Guilmon didn't have it him. He's just not smart enough!"_

"Ooooooooh, Henry!" called the little dog-rabbit, "I've just heard some veeeery interesting news!"

"There you are Terriermon!" said Henry as he turned around. After the explosion that separated the Matsuki siblings, Henry had shown up to find Takato frantically slashing cards that weren't really helping. Only problem was, Terriermon had disappeared before he got to Takato. Now, he ran and jumped on Henry's head as if Guilmon wasn't about to die.

"Where have you been!" said Henry.

"Momentai, geez," said Terriermon, "Anyway, Takato, guess what? Guilmon's innocent after all! He was set up by that little jerk Impmon!"

"W-What?" said Takato.

"He's right!" called Kou. He and Rika had just shown up from around the corner.

"Sir Takato!" said Dorumon, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep! But when I woke up, I saw that little pest leading Guil outside! He's innocent!"

"G-Guilmon…" said Takato. Then, he turned around and ran closer to the battle. "Guilmon! I'm sorry boy! I should have known I could trust you!"

"You're not…mad?" choked Guilmon from under Devidramon's claw.

"I can't stay mad at you, boy," said Takato. Behind him, Calumon was wandering in.

"T-Takato, I…Agghhh!" yelled Guilmon as Devidramon tightened his grip.

"N-no!" yelled Takato. "GUILMON!!!"

Behind all the Tamers, Calumon's forehead began to glow, causing Takato's D-Arc to do the same.

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

Guilmon, Digivolve to…GROWLMON!!!

In a large flash of light, Guilmon was replaced by a much larger version of his previous self with what appeared to be blades on his arms as well as white hair on the back of his head. He let out a mighty roar before leaping toward Devidramon, the blade on his arm pulsing with electricity.

"**DRAGON SLASH!!!"**

Devidramon was flying backwards by Growlmon's powerful attack. After taking a few more hits, the demon dragon grabbed onto Growlmon and flew into the air before dropping the white-maned dinosaur onto the already damaged bridge. Growlmon's impact destroyed it completely.

"G-Growlmon!" yelled Takato.

"Relax," said Dorumon. Everyone turned to face him. "He won't fall that easy." As if on cue, Growlmon emerged from the rubble, unscathed.

"W-woah…" said Kou.

"He's strong…" said Terriermon.

"_Heh, Kyubimon could take him,"_ said Rika as she glanced at Renamon. The kitsune just smirked, she knew what her partner was thinking.

Then, Devidramon, angry, began a mad dive down toward Growlmon. The dino just looked up at the demon and flames began to come from his mouth.

"**PYRO BLASTER!!!"**

Growlmon's attack completely engulfed Devidramon and reduced him to bits of data. The great dinosaur's eyes glowed blood red as he absorbed the data of the fallen champion. When the download was complete, he looked over to Takato.

"Umm, Takatomon?" said the dino in a surprisingly unchanged voice, "how do I…um…get small again?"

Takato was too happy that Growlmon had made it through the fight to answer the question. He ran over and hugged the dino's enormous leg.

"Oh, Growlmon, I'm so sorry, I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Takatomon," said Growlmon softly, "We'll always be together."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, it's been a while since I've actually seen the episode, so…yeah. Anywho, I'm not too sure about how well I ended it, but then, I never am. Tell me what you think!

By the way, Impmon calls Dorumon "Jewel-Boy." It's the same as "Pineapple-Head" and "Fox-Face" and things like that. If you didn't pick it up, it refers to his forehead.


	5. Attack of the Deva! Matrix Digivolution

Well, I haven't updated this in a while. I used to wonder what took people so long to update their fics. Then I started writing (er… typing). Now I know. Anywho, story time! Getting on to the Devas now, wheee!!!! And no, I don't own Digimon. I make no profit from it. But you already knew that, didn't you?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"What…a….week…" grumbled Kou as he collapsed into a chair in the room he shared with his brother.

"Tell me about it…" complained Takato. "First, Growlmon wouldn't de-digivolve…"

"Second, IceDevimon captured Rika and nearly killed Kyubimon, causing Rika to hate all Digimon…" said Kou.

"Third, Musyamon had us, and that little girl, down for the count until Terriermon digivolved…" said Takato.

"Fourth, Rika made up with Renamon and saved her from Harpymon," said Kou.

"And finally, we ran into that creepy guy after fighting DarkLizardmon," finished Takato. "But, it's over now, right? And everyone can Digivolve now!"

"But we don't really know how to de-digivolve…" said Kou.

"Well…" said Takato, "umm…couldn't you just ask Dorumon? He did it kind of easily after you beat Sangloupmon."

"We agreed that was because I didn't use a D-Arc, remember?" said Kou. "So it just sort of wore off."

"I guess…" said Takato. "Oh, well, I'm tired. Night, Kou."

"Goodnight," said Kou as Takato went to sleep. After changing into his pajamas (something Takato hadn't even bothered to do), Kou climbed up to the top bunk. _"Well, I might as well go to bed, too."_ He looked out the window at two large towers. _"Hmm…I get the feeling that those towers are important. Something is going to happen there, I'm sure of it. And if the past few weeks have taught me anything, I'm usually right about this sort of thing. Oh, well, I'll talk to Takato, Henry, and Dorumon about it in the morning. Sleepy time now…"_

---------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"How's the scan coming?" demanded Yamaki.

"It's kind of slow, sir," said the operator controlling the machine that was scanning the recently captured DarkLizardmon. "The creature seems to be resisting it."

"Increase the power to maximum," ordered Yamaki.

"But sir, that could kill the…" began the operator before Yamaki cut him off.

"Things that aren't alive can't die," he said, "and that thing is just a bunch of data designed to look like it's living. Now follow your orders!"

"Yes, sir," said the operator as he turned up the power. The DarkLizardmon let out an agonizing scream before breaking down into tiny bits of data. "Scan complete."

"Good. Send me the scanned data and dispose of whatever is left in there."

"Yes, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

"So you had a run in with that guy, too, huh?" said Takato.

"Yeah," said Henry. "He came up to me and said 'stop playing your little game, it's too dangerous for children.' And before I could respond, he disappeared around the corner and I lost him."

"Well, this definitely isn't good," said Kou. "I mean, if the government knew what these guys can do to bread…" They all looked to Guilmon, Dorumon, and Terriermon slaughtering the many loaves the brothers had brought. "…imagine what they'd think about the city."

"Growlmon's fight with Devidramon didn't help much," said Henry. "Did you guys notice how many people were around us? We were lucky no one recognized us."

"Oh, you boys worry too much," piped up Jeri. Over the past week, Takato and Kou had decided to let Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri in on their little secret. Kazu and Kenta were frightened by Guilmon (Dorumon was asleep and they didn't see him) and ran away, but Jeri had put a sticker on his nose and called him cute. Dorumon had politely declined a sticker, saying "I do not deserve a gift from so charming a young lady as yourself." Takato was less than pleased that a purple dinosaur was being so _polite_ to the girl he had a crush on, but it had all worked out.

"Yeah, Jeri's right," said Takato. "Who are they to tell us not to play our 'game.' And it isn't a game anyway! And we've been doing much better than they have!"

"But they have tanks, Takato," said Kou. "Tanks. And Jets. And other assorted weapons capable of blowing things to tiny bits."

"I say we keep an eye out for this guy," said Henry. "and…"

"And those towers," added Kou suddenly. "I get the feeling they're important."

"Huh?" said Takato. "Why? It's just the metropolitan building…"

"I agree with Koukimon!" chimed in Guilmon. "He always knows!"

"I wouldn't go that far…" said Kou.

"Well, you do seem to have a knack for this," said Henry. "So we'll keep an eye on the place."

"Oh, are you psychic or something, Kou?" asked Jeri.

"Not really…" said Kou. "Things just seem… I dunno, _right_ sometimes."

"I see…" said Jeri. "Well, I bet you could make a lot of money by giving girls at school a fortune about when they'll meet their knight in shining armor!" Both brothers let out a sigh. Leave it to Jeri to bring up something weird like that. "Could you tell me?"

"Um, Kou can't make that kind of prediction, Jeri," said Takato nervously.

"Oh, I dunno, I _might_ be able too…" said Kou, smirking at Takato. "Let's see…I think I see someone!"

"WHAT!? You do!?" exclaimed Jeri. She held up her sock puppet. "Woof! Tell Jeri what he looks like!"

"Hmm…" said Kou, once again smirking in Takato's direction. The gogglehead looked mortified. And Kou was loving it. "Let's see…he has blond, no, wait, brown hair…and…and…what in the world is on his head?"

Henry chuckled to himself. Since meeting Jeri, he had picked up on Takato's little crush, so he knew Kou was teasing his brother. He also knew exactly who Kou was describing. _"He's helping Takato tell her and teasing him at the same time. If only Terriermon's jokes helped people, too…"_

"What? What's on his head!?" asked Jeri excitedly.

"They look like…no, I lost it," said Kou. "Sorry, lost the image. But that guy seemed kinda familiar…" He glanced at Takato, who was glaring at him.

"Ah, I've gotta go find him!" said Jeri. "Brown hair wearing something weird on his head? I'll track you down, Mr. Right!" She held up the puppet. "Track you down! Woof!" And so, Jeri left.

"Mention Mr. Right to a girl and they go nuts," said Terriermon.

"Terriermon…"

"Momentai!"

"What in the world was THAT, Kou!?" exclaimed Takato.

"Me teasing you!" said the hat-wearing Angemon fan.

"Well…well…don't do that again! You know I-" Takato stopped. "…you know."

"Yeah, I do," said Kou. "That's what makes it fun!"

"Then why are you making random descriptions of people!?" said Takato.

"Sir Takato…" said Dorumon, who had finished his share of bread, "Sir Kou was not describing some anonymous peasant. She asked for a knight in shining armor, and he described one."

"Honestly Takato, just think of your Mega form. It's obvious," said Kou.

"My Mega form? You mean Guilmon's? I haven't designed that, yet, Kou…" said Takato.

"I smell another prediction!" said Terriermon. Kou looked to the ground in thought. An image of a white knight in a red cape with a lance and a shield flashed in his mind.

"_Gallantmon…"_ thought Kou. _"Wait…where did that come from?"_

"Um, Kou, earth to Kou…" said Takato, waving his hand in Kou's face. "So? You know Guilmon's Mega?" Before he could say it, the image was gone, and so was the name.

"Darn…sorry, it's gone," said Kou. "But that's all beside the point! Takato, I was talking about YOU."

Takato was stunned. "Oh…sorry."

"Eh, it's ok," said Kou. "I'd go crazy too."

"Then why'd you say all that?" said Takato.

"Because I'm your brother, and I like teasing you!" said Kou with a grin.

"Kou, I think Terriermon is a bad influence on you…" said Henry.

"No, it's Kazu…" said Takato.

"HEY!" said Kou. "I'm not THAT bad!"

"Sir Kou, I believe that you are now the one being teased…" said Dorumon.

Kou just groaned.

"Whatever…Takato, we gotta go. Dad wanted us to help back home today, remember?" said Kou.

"Oh, yeah," said Takato, "See ya, Guilmon. See ya, Henry."

"Bye, Takatomon!"

"Farewell, Sir Kou!"

"Bye, guys…" said Kou as he and Takato left the hut.

"What, no goodbye for me!?" said Terriermon.

"Haha, Momentai, Terriermon!" laughed Henry.

"Henry, you need to learn the meaning of the word 'tact,'" said Terriermon. Henry just laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"Well, sir?" asked Riley.

"The scan was a success," said Yamaki. "We know what those monsters are made of now. I'm sending you the data. Get to work on putting it in the program…I want Juggernaut ready tonight."

"Tonight, sir?" asked Tally. "But don't we need approval from the higher ups?"

"Don't question me, Tally," said Yamaki sternly. "Those idiots don't realize what a threat these things are. If we wait on them, the monsters will break through and destroy us. We will remove them _all_… tonight."

"Yes, sir!" said both operators.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Well, boys, that about wraps it up," said Takahiro. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem, Dad," said Takato.

"Yes it was, we had to lift heavy things!" complained Kou. "But…I guess since it helped and all…"

"Now that's the right attitude, Kou!" said Takahiro. "Now, boys, it's getting kind of late. If you're going out again, just remember that dinner is soon, so don't go too far…"

"Ok, Dad!" said Takato.

"If you say so," said Kou.

"Good. Your mother just about killed me when you showed up late last time…" said Takahiro. Takato and Kou winced. They _had_ been getting home kind of late since Digimon started appearing. And Mei was very overprotective of her children. Last time they were late, they had found their father lying half unconscious on the floor and their mother preparing to call the National Guard.

…It wasn't the best night of their life.

"Hehe, yeah, sorry about that," said Takato.

"Well, if we're gonna go, let's go!" said Kou anxiously. Takato noticed the anxiety, but decided to wait to ask about it until their father was absent.

"Alright," he said. "See you later, Dad!"

"Bye, kids…" said Takahiro as he walked back inside the store.

"So, um, Kou…" said Takato, "why are you so nervous?"

Kou held up his beeping D-Arc.

"Oh."

--------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Wong Apartment_

"Henry, I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" said Terriermon as he pawed at the window.

"For the last time, Terriermon, can't take what!?" said Henry.

"There's a Digimon coming!" said Terriermon. "And…it's strong…REAL strong…"

Henry looked out the window Terriermon was pawing at. The first thing he saw was the Metropolitan Building.

"_Right again, Kou…"_ thought the blue-haired tamer. "Well, Terriermon, let's go."

As the pair exited the room, the sky began to part. Something big was definitely coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Metropolitan Building_

"W-What is THAT!?" exclaimed Kou. A large portal had torn open the sky above the towers, and Digimon were being sucked in and deleted from all over the place. Guilmon and Dorumon were both feeling strange.

"This is horrible…" said Takato.

"On the contrary, I think it's beautiful," came a voice. The brothers and their partners turned around to find Yamaki standing behind them.

"What do _you_ want?" said Dorumon.

"What do I want, monster? I want all of you to disappear. And you will, thanks to Juggernaut," said Yamaki with a grin on his face.

"But we didn't do anything to you…" said Guilmon. "Why don't you want to be friends?" Takato smiled at his partner's childishness before turning to Yamaki.

"Who do you think you are, to order the destruction of the Digimon!?" said the gogglehead angrily. "They're alive, too! They have feelings like we do, too!"

"Nonsense," said Yamaki, "they are packets of data that have materialized in our world by synthesizing false proteins. Nothing more."

"You're wrong," said Kou. "They're much more than that! Dorumon is my friend, my partner! He saved my life!"

"And Sir Kou saved mine!" said Dorumon.

"Sir?" said Yamaki, "So, boy, you think you're a knight? Now that IS amusing, thinking you can protect people while siding with these monsters…"

"We already told you, they aren't monsters!" yelled Takato.

"I thought you said Digimon meant Digital Monster, Takatomon," said Guilmon, confused.

"Guilmon!" said Takato. "Not the time for that, boy!"

"Ha, see, the scum evens admits it," said Yamaki. "But if you really do believe that these things are your friends, then get ready to say goodbye. Soon, Juggernaut will…"

An explosion in the sky cut Yamaki off. All present looked up toward Juggernaut to see the portal warping out of control.

"Riley, what's going on!?" screamed Yamaki into his communicator.

"Sir, something is using the Juggernaut to bio-emerge!" said Riley frantically. "It's the largest one yet! Juggernaut created a big enough hole for it to come through!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Yamaki. "Shut it down, NOW!"

"We can't, sir!"

"No…" said Yamaki, dropping his communicator. "I can't…believe they used…my program…"

The brothers just watched as Yamaki fell to his knees. If he hadn't just tried to kill their partners, they would have felt sorry for him.

"C'mon, Takato," said Kou. "We've got a job to do."

"Yeah…let's go!"

Meanwhile, Rika had already reached the building's ground level.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!"

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Renamon, Digivolve to…Kyubimon!**

"Take him down, Kyubimon!" said Rika as her partner used her speed to run up the side of building to reach the top.

"I'm on it, Rika!" said Kyubimon. When she reached the top, she began scanning the area for her opponent. "I don't see anything, Rika…"

"Neither do I," said Rika, who was watching through her D-Arc. "No data either! What's going on!?"

"**ARMORED TIGER TAIL!"**

Kyubimon barely managed to dodge as a large, winged tiger struck the spot she had been standing on with its tail. The force of the impact nearly knocked her over.

"Whoa!" said Rika. "Kyubimon, what is he!?"

"I don't know Rika, but he's powerful," said Kyubimon. "This is going to be the hardest fight yet!"

"**DRAGON WHEEL!"**

Kyubimon leapt into the air and spun around, turning into a ball of flame that sent a massive flaming dragon's head flying toward the unknown foe. He dodged, but Kyubimon was ready.

"**FOX TAIL INFERNO!"**

Each of Kyubimon's nine tails stuck straight out and launched a fireball at the Digimon, who was caught off guard and took a direct hit.

"Did you get him?" said Rika. There was no response as Kyubimon watched the spot where the Digimon had been standing. When the smoke cleared, nothing was there.

"What!?" said Kyubimon.

"**ARMORED TIGER TAIL!"**

This time, Kyubimon took a direct hit and was sent flying off the side of the building. As she plummeted to the ground, her data struggled to remain intact, and she reverted to Renamon just before impact. Rika rushed to her side as Henry arrived on the scene.

"Renamon!" yelled the red-head as she knelt by her partner. "Are you ok?"

"Rika…" said Renamon, exhausted. "He's…strong…an Ultimate…possibly…even Mega…"

"Don't try to talk…" said Rika. She looked to Henry, who was standing behind her, to make sure he knew what he was up against. He nodded and turned around.

"Ready, Terriermon?"

"Just go already!"

"Alright then, Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!"

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Terriermon, Digivolve to…Gargomon!**

The large, jeans-wearing, gun-toting dog-rabbit pointed his gatlings at the ground and fired, propelling him straight upwards. When he landed on the top of the building, he saw the winged tiger dash into the fog.

"Here, kitty…" said Gargomon, loading his guns. He finally spotted his opponent on the other tower. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"**GARGO LASERS!"**

Gargomon began firing off an obscene amount of bullets, most of which just bounced off the enemy Ultimate. As he retreated into the fog, Gargomon kept firing. He never noticed as the Digimon snuck behind him and struck.

"**ARMORED TIGER TAIL!"**

Regressing to Terriermon almost instantly, the little dog-rabbit was sent plummeting to the ground like Renamon before him. Luckily, Henry managed to catch him.

"Terriermon!" exclaimed the blue-haired tamer.

"Mo…men…tai…"

Then, the Matsukis arrived, and were shocked to find both Henry and Rika beaten.

"What happened?" said Kou.

"It's an Ultimate, hat-boy," said Rika, though the "hat-boy" insult lacked the usual venom.

"What!?" said Takato in disbelief.

"You heard me, gogglehead!" said Rika. "What else could beat Renamon!?"

"Sir Kou…" said Dorumon. "Guilmon and I MUST work together for this…Renamon, and although I would rather not admit it, Jestermon, are both strong warriors. For something to beat them both this badly…"

"Right," said Kou. "You hear that, Takato?"

"Yeah!" said the gogglehead. "So how bout it, boy? You up for a tag team with Dorumon?"

"Anytime, Takato!"

"Then let's go!" said Takato as both brothers prepared their cards, and said together…

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!"

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Guilmon, Digivolve to…Growlmon!**

**Dorumon, Digivolve to…Dorugamon!**

Not wasting a second, Dorugamon extended his wings and lifted Growlmon and himself to the towers' twin peaks.

"I don't see him…" said Growlmon, confused.

"Coward!" exclaimed Dorugamon. "You hide in the shadows and strike your foes from behind! How can you call yourself a true warrior!?"

"Because…" came a reply, which startled both Champions. "I am a servant of the Sovereign. I am a Deva, and my name is Mihiramon. And you are TRAITORS!!!"

Below, Takato and Kou's D-Arcs displayed the data of their opponent, made accessible now that he had introduced himself.

"Mihiramon, Ultimate Level," read Kou.

"Data Type. Special Attack is Armored Tiger Tail," finished Takato. "Oh, dear…"

"Careful, Dorugamon!" said Kou into his D-Arc. "It's like you said, he likes to sneak around and attack from behind! Watch each other's backs up there!"

"On it, Sir Kou!" said Dorugamon. "Growlmon, back to back!"

"Right!" said Growlmon. Both dinosaurs were on high alert, looking for Mihiramon. Unfortunately, Growlmon wasn't quite as patient as Dorugamon, and let out an attack at the first sign that his foe was near.

"**PRYO BLASTER!"**

The fireball raced across the top of the tower and hit something, causing an explosion.

"Did I get him?" said Growlmon, stepping away from Dorugamon to inspect the damage he had caused. Dorugamon took notice of the distance between them, and saw Mihiramon coming in to attack.

"**ARMORED TIGER TAIL!"**

"GROWLMON!!!" screamed Dorugamon as he tackled the red dino out of the way, taking the hit himself. He was sent flying over the side and reverted to Dorumon again before hitting the ground.

"Dorumon!" yelled Kou as he ran to his partner's side. Takato watched in terror.

"_No…"_ he thought. _"Growlmon's next…"_

"Takatomon!" came a cry from the tower. Mihiramon had bitten Growlmon's throat and was clenching harder with every passing second. The crimson dino's data began to de-stabilize as Takato felt a searing pain in his neck.

"AHHH!!!" screamed the gogglehead as he dropped his cards and D-Arc and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"_Taka…tomon…"_ said a voice in Takato's head.

"_Growlmon?"_ thought Takato, _"Is that you, boy!? Are you alright!?"_

"_I won't be for long, Takatomon,"_ said Growlmon, _"unless you help me…"_

"_Me? But…it's because of me that both of us are in so much pain right now!"_

"_Takatomon! Doru took that hit to give us a chance! He's counting on us! I'm counting on you!"_

"…_Ok! What do I need to do, Growlmon? I'll do anything!"_

"_Just lend me your power…and I can take this guy down!"_

"It's all yours!" yelled Takato as he suddenly got up, surprising the other three Tamers. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri had also wandered onto the scene, but they were unimportant right now. Only one thing was. "My power is all yours, Growlmon!"

Takato picked up a card off the ground, and at his touch, it shone a bright blue.

"No way!" said Rika.

"A Blue Card!" said Henry.

"You go Takato!" said Kou. "Swipe it!"

"Digi-Modify!" yelled Takato as he did so. The next words came to his mouth automatically. "Matrix Digivolution, Activate!"

**M-A-T-R-I-X**

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Growlmon, Matrix Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!**

On the tower, Mihiramon was sent flying backwards by the surge of power that erupted from Growlmon. He was now at least three times his previous size, and had mechanical armor covering his top half, equipped with arm blades, jet boosters, and laser cannons. And, most importantly, the newly named WarGrowlmon was an Ultimate level Digimon, just like Mihiramon.

"How!?" exclaimed the tiger Deva. "How is this possible!?"

"Because my Tamer believes in me!" said WarGrowlmon.

"Then I will crush his belief!"

"**ARMORED TIGER TAIL!"**

The attack barely scratched WarGrowlmon's armor.

"What!?"

"My turn!"

**"RADIATION BLADE!"**

WarGrowlmon raised his arms and the blades pulsed with energy as he sliced at Mihiramon, sending him backwards. Then, he activated his boosters and charged forward to grab the tiger. Holding him in place, WarGrowlmon began charging his final attack.

"**ATOMIC…"**

Down below, Takato was connected to his partner, and could feel his power coursing through him. He finished WarGrowlmon's battle cry.

"BLASTER!!!"

A large, crimson beam was seen firing off the tower from below, and Mihiramon was destroyed.

"Alright, you did it bro!" said Kou as he gave his brother a hug. "That was awesome!"

"I gotta hand it to you, gogglehead, you did well," said Rika.

"I'm sure Terriermon would say you 'opened a can of butt-kick' if he was awake, so I'll say it for him," said Henry.

"You…opened a can of butt-kick…" murmured Terriermon. All the Tamers (minus Rika, who smiled) laughed.

"Whoa, Chumley!" said Kazu, walking up to the group. Both brothers gave him, and Kenta, a bit of a sour look. "Hey…Chumley, Buddy, I'm sorry, ok?"

"We both are…" said Kenta. "We're your friends, we should have believed you…"

"Woof! Good job guys!" said Jeri with her puppet.

"I forgive you," said Kou. "Takato?"

"Yeah, me too," said the gogglehead. "Just don't get jealous, ok?"

"Ok!" said both boys. Behind them all, WarGrowlmon descended down to the sidewalk.

"Umm…Takatomon?" said the large mechanical dino in his still child-like voice, "I think we're gonna need a bigger box."

The Tamers (again, minus Rika, who merely smiled) and their friends let out another laugh.

None but Dorumon noticed Mihiramon's voice still in the air…

"_Fools! I am only one of many! The Devas, the servants of the great Digimon Sovereign, will avenge me! They will conquer your pathetic world, and destroy you all!"_

------------------------------------------------------

Wheeeeee, done at last! Well, with this chapter, but it took me FOREVER. Review plz!


	6. Matrix of Friendship! The Dragon's Roar

Alrighty, Kou's time to shine again! And yes, it HAS been a while, eh? I'm very, very sorry… I've had a lot of personal issues going on that have had me pretty depressed. And once I got better, I was too bogged down in work to write at all. Sorry to those of you that sent me PMs that I didn't respond to… I got them, but I just couldn't bring myself to respond without sounding ugly. And as mom always said, if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. But I'm back now, hopefully for a good long while, with lots of nice things to say! D

So here we go! (Also, I don't own Digimon at all, just Kou! Even though I don't even own his last name, either… oh well. I don't even own a lot of the dialogue here, I quoted a ton… but whoever is reading this knew that already. But just in case, I'll say again, DIGIMON IS NOT MINE!)

--

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Hey Takato?" said Kou as he was getting ready for bed.

"Yeah?" responded the gogglehead.

"You think Impmon is okay?" asked Kou. That afternoon, the horse Deva, Indramon, had appeared. After Mihiramon, more Ultimate Levels had continued to bioemerge, all calling themselves _Devas_. Henry had been the one to notice that they were all animals of the Zodiac, and they had already beaten Mihiramon the Tiger, Sandiramon the Snake, Sinduramon the Rooster, Pajiramon the Sheep, and Vajiramon the Ox. Terriermon and Renamon had even reached the Ultimate level (Rapidmon and Taomon) against the last two, respectively. Today, when the horse had appeared, Impmon had tried to fight him all alone, and Renamon had stopped the Tamers from interfering until the last moment. Needless to say, the Rookie level prankster hadn't fared too well against the mighty Ultimate, and Renamon was presently looking for him to make sure he was okay. They hadn't even managed to beat Indramon either… he had mysteriously self-destructed halfway through the battle (Kou believed it to be Hypnos's doing). However, Vajiramon had come back after being destroyed by Rapidmon, so the Tamers were still on the look out for him, too.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Takato. "Renamon is looking for him. I'm more worried about Indramon."

"Eh, we'll take care of him like every other Deva so far…" said Kou.

"Think you'll be the one to Matrix Digivolve this time?" asked Takato.

"Hmm…no, I don't," said Kou. "I think you're gonna do it again. Takato- 2. Devas- 0!"

"Huh? Me again?" said Takato. "That doesn't seem fair."

"Hey, Agumon reached MetalGreymon for the second time when Tai and Joe saved Mimi…and we both kind of expected her to reach Ultimate, remember? And besides, you're the gogglehead and I'm the one with the hat. You and Guilmon could reach Mega before Dorumon and I reach Ultimate…" said Kou, looking down at the last bit.

"Hey, don't worry bro, you'll get to Ultimate!" encouraged Takato. "You made Dorumon Digivolve without a D-Arc before any of us could _with_ one."

"I hope so," said Kou. "But I don't think it'll be anytime soon."

"For once I hope you're not right!" said Takato.

"Haha, me too…" said Kou. "Well, time to sleep…night, Takato_mon_…"

"Night _Sir_ Kou…"

--

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Oh, COME ON, Mr. Matsuki!" begged Kazu.

"Yeah, pleasssssssssssssse?" begged Kenta.

"I don't really know what this 'Guilmon Bread' is…" said Takahiro, confused.

"Oh, would Dorumon Bread be easier?" said Kazu.

"It's easy, you just make a loaf of bread shaped like Guilmon or Dorumon!" said Kenta. About this time, Takato and Kou were wandering down the stairs, and finding their friends on the verge of revealing their secret.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!!" exclaimed Takato, shaking his head vigorously before running past his father, grabbing Kazu and Kenta, and running out the door. Kou followed, but paused a moment to talk to his dad.

"Kou, what's…" began Takahiro.

"Nothing, Dad! Hahahahaha…" laughed Kou nervously. "Kazu and Kenta just being weird again! Well cya!"  
And with that, he bolted out the door, leaving behind a very confused Takahiro Matsuki.

"WHAT has gotten into these boys!?"

--

_Shinjuku, Park_

After their narrow escape, Takato, Kou, Kazu, and Kenta had decided to head for the underground tunnel where they had left Growlmon and Dorugamon overnight, hoping they would de-digivolve. Gargomon had de-digivolved on the way and went home with Henry, and Kyubimon had immediately de-digivolved and had gone looking for Impmon, on Rika's request. Now the five boys (there was a newcomer that no one seemed to notice) were walking through the park to get to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Chumley, Buddy, what was that all about!?" said Kazu.

"Yeah, bread like your partners would have been really cool!" said Kenta.

"Yeah, but that would mean Dad would have to know about them!" said Kou.

"We haven't told our parents yet, guys," said Takato. "You know our mom. She would FLIP."

"Well a little warning would have been nice…" said Kazu.

"Oh, by the way, Kou…" said Kenta, reaching into his pocket.

"Yeah?" said Kou, turning around.

"Here, I um, made this for you…" said Kenta, holding out a card. It appeared to be a Hyper Speed Card, or had been at some point. It was now completely covered in what appeared to be blue marker, and a yellow dragon was drawn to appear kind of pixelly on the front. It was, however, much larger than the one on the real Blue Card, and it was slightly off-center. "I figured that, you know, seeing as Dorumon hasn't Matrix Digivolved yet, I could help out a bit…"

"I tried to tell him it was a stupid idea, but hey, I guess Guilmon was made by a drawing, too…so whatever," said Kazu.

"…Wow, um, thanks Kenta…" said Kou. "You know Kazu, I kind of expected this type of idea to come from you. Not the generosity, but the card-drawing."

"Hey, I'm generous!" said Kazu.

"Anyway, let's try it out!" said Kenta eagerly. "Slash it!"

"Uhh…" muttered Kou, looking at the card, and then at his D-Arc in his other hand. "Well, um…"

"BA-CAAAAAAA!!" yelled the other kid, suddenly leaping forward and grabbing at Kou's D-Arc, which Kou quickly pulled away.

"Hey, what are you doing, kid!?" said Kou angrily.

"Grrrrrrr…" growled the odd boy before letting out another BA-CAA and running away.

"Man, that is one weird kid…" said Kazu.

"Yeah…" said Kenta. "Anyway, slash it!"

"Um, Kenta," said Takato, "we better wait until we're in a fight, we don't know what Dorumon's Ultimate is… and besides, he's not around, they're in the tunnel, remember?"

"Oh yeah…well I guess it can wait," said Kenta.

"Ha…haha….sorry," said Kou. _"Man, this thing won't work…but I've gotta slash it at some point, Kenta's my friend! Man…"_

--

_Shinjuku, Service Tunnel_

"You came back!!" exclaimed Guilmon as he leapt onto Takato.

"Well of course I did boy," said Takato. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"No! Well, maybe a little…" said Guilmon.

"Aww, boy, I'd never leave you…" said Takato.

"Hey Dorumon," said Kou.

"Yes, Sir Kou?" responded the knightly dino.

"Ditto," said Kou. Dorumon grinned.

"I know, Sir Kou," he said. "I know."

"Ok, enough with the mushy stuff, geez," said Kazu. "Lets just go on already… don't you wanna know about Impmon?"

"Yeah, and then maybe a Deva will show up and you can use that card!" said Kenta excitedly.

"Uh…yeah," said Kou.

"Then lets go!" said Takato as he and Guilmon marched away.

--

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

"There you are!" said Jeri, who was holding Calumon, as Takato and Guilmon walked in the hut.

"Bout time you guys showed up!" said Terriermon from Henry's shoulder, waving an ear as the others walked in. Henry was leaning against a wall inside, and Rika was sitting on the floor with Renamon standing nearby.

"Hey!" said Guilmon cheerfully as he entered his home, Dorumon tagging along behind him. After smiling at his partner, Takato turned to Rika.

"Any luck?" he asked, hoping Renamon had found Impmon. Rika shook her head.

"No…" she said sadly. "Renamon looked for a good portion of the night, and Henry and I searched around a bit this morning, but… nothing."

"Darn it Impmon…" said Kou, scratching his head through his hat in frustration. "You just had to pick a fight with a Deva, didn't you?"

"There!" interrupted Renamon suddenly, running to the door and looking out towards the city. Rika followed, and it didn't take her long so notice what had caught her partner's attention.

"A Digital Field!" she said, pointing over to it.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Terriermon, jumping off Henry's shoulder and running out the door. Henry quickly caught up and scooped the little rabbit up again, but kept running towards the field. He didn't have to look to know that the others were right behind him.

--

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"Guess they forgot about me…" said Janyu, standing in an empty hallway. "This place is deserted." To say he was a bit confused was an understatement. He had been asked to come to this place and had been told it was very, very urgent, but he had sat in a lecture hall for nearly an hour and no one came to meet him. The only person other than himself to ever enter the room was the lady who kept bringing him tea.

"Hurry!" yelled someone as a group of scientists ran by Janyu as fast as they could. About this time, Janyu also noticed the alarm going off.

"_What's going on"_ thought Janyu, worried. _"Is there a fire or something? I don't smell any smoke. I better follow those men just to be safe."_ Rounding the corner, he chased after the group, only to find a large set of steel doors. Surprisingly, they opened for him, and when he walked in, he was completely surprised. The room was covered in large wires and computer equipment, with what appeared to be some sort of super computer connected to all of them sitting right in the middle.

"W-What is this place?" said Janyu, thinking out loud.

"There's nothing to fear," said a blond man wearing a suit and sunglasses as he walked to Janyu's side. "This project is completely sanctioned by the government. We're monitoring what we call 'Wild Ones,' those simple artificial lifeforms you worked so hard to create, which evolved and festered and multiplied throughout the net. These mistakes of science have now found their way into the real world. As they try to breach the barrier and bioemerge, a cloud of fog-like particles appear, a field of energy resulting from earth's natural electrical waves responding to the digital information emitted by the beasts. Inside the fog, molecules begin to change and rearrange themselves into false proteins, taking on physical forms in our world."

By this time, Yamaki had led Janyu down to another room, where the Juggernaut core was located. Looking at the startled man, he said "All of this exists just to clean up after you."

"I…" muttered Janyu, still in shock. "I-I didn't know! What have we done!?"

--

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"It's Indramon!" yelled Takato as the group arrived at the site of the Digital Field, though the field itself had vanished. Unfortunately, its occupant was still there, and people were running away in a panic. Needless to say, the search for Impmon would have to be postponed.

"Hmm?" growled the Deva, turning to face the Tamers. The Digimon prepared themselves for battle.

"Rika!"

"Henry!"

"Sir Kou!"

"Takato!"

"Right!" said the gogglehead. "Ready guys?" Henry, Rika, and Kou all nodded, and they all drew their cards together. Then, as a group, they began the fight.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!"

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!**

**Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!**

**Dorumon Digivolve to… Dorugamon!**

**Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!**

"Hurry!" said Gargomon, quickly charging forward, the others quickly following suit. Eager to get things going, the gun-toting rabbit leapt into the air.

"**Gargo Lasers!"**

He fired a large amount of bullets at the Deva, but all of them just seemed to bounce off his chest. This didn't seem to bother Gargomon, however, as he merely let himself fall back to the ground and called out to his allies.

"Kyubimon, you're up!"

"**Dragon Wheel!"**

Unfortunately, this, too, had little effect, but Growlmon took it as an opportunity to throw in his bit, as well.

"**Pyro Blaster!"**

The fireball impacted with the Deva's chest, creating a large explosion. Before the smoke could clear, one last attack was made, just to be sure.

"**Power Metal!"**

The metal orb raced through the air, slamming into the Deva. However, as the smoke from Growlmon's attack cleared, it was clear that Indramon had taken no damage at all from the assault.

"Your efforts are futile!" yelled the horse, taking several steps toward the group.

"Digi-Modify!" called Henry from behind them, swiping a card. "Power Activate!"

Gargomon once again leapt into the air, and fired off his attack again in an attempt to stop the Deva's advance. Annoyed by the champion, Indramon raised his arm.

"You fool!" he yelled, bringing his arm down on Gargomon and knocking him to the ground. "You should show some respect!" As he spoke, the horn on his back hovered into the air and settled in front of Indramon.

"Jestermon!" called Dorugamon, racing forward with Growlmon and Kyubimon directly behind him.

"This is definitely not good…" murmured Gargomon, lying inside the small crater his body had made at impact.

"Digi-Modify!" called Henry again, desperate to save his partner. "Recharge Activate!"

With his newfound strength, Gargomon leapt into the air, straight towards the horn.

"**Bunny Pummel!"**

With that, the others pitched in as well.

"**Pyro Blaster!"**

"**Dragon Wheel!"**

"**Power Metal!"**

Before any of the attacks could connect, a large energy blast came from the horn, knocking them all away.

--

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"Hey Tao!" said a middle-aged red-haired man as he turned away from a computer to face Janyu, who had been led to this room by Yamaki after hearing the truth about his work.

"D-Dolphin?" said the man, once again surprised.

"Yep!" said Dolphin with a grin.

"I don't believe it!" said Janyu happily. "You've changed, I barely recognized you! And…" Before he could finish, an indian woman appeared and interrupted him.

"You haven't changed at all, Tao," she said, laughing a bit.

"Well, except for the gray hair," laughed another man with dark skin and sunglasses.

"I dunno, I kinda like it," said a blonde woman with short hair, "It makes you look distinguished!"

"Curly!" said Janyu, looking to the indian woman. She smiled in return. "Babel!" he said, looking at the black man, who also smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Daisy!" he said to the blonde woman, who, like the others, gave him a smile and a nod.

"Ok, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, you mind telling us what this is all about?" asked Daisy, looking at Yamaki. "I mean, a reunion of the Monster Makers is cool and all, but…"

"Yeah, what's the plan, you haven't told us anything," said Dolphin. Janyu looked around for a moment before turning to face Yamaki as well.

"Where's Shibumi?" he asked.

"He's living somewhere out in the country," said Yamaki. "We haven't been able to locate him yet. I'll answer all of your questions now. Thank you for your patience."

"Hmm…" muttered Janyu. "Shibumi was right. He always said what we were doing was more than a game. He said that Digimon would appear in the real world and that humans would change them. I thought he was crazy… I mean, how could we have ever thought that Digimon could be a physical threat to humanity?"

"I don't think you all are to blame for this situation," said Yamaki. "I believe there is another force at work that none of us were aware of until now. Apparently the Digimon have an omnipotent master. It gave them their life… and their power."

--

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"You are persistent," said Indramon, looking down at the four battered champions. "An admirable quality indeed."

"Well we're just gettin started!" yelled Gargomon, panting. "R-Right guys?"

A collective groan was heard from the other three.

"We may continue fighting if you wish, but you are no match for me," said Indramon as his horn rose above his head.

"**Horn of Desolation!"**

The shockwave from the attack's impact with the ground nearly knocked over the Tamers themselves, despite their distance from the fight itself.

"You gotta keep going!" cheered Kazu.

"Yeah, you can do it!" cheered Kenta. "Kou, use my card!"

"His card?" asked Henry, turning to Kou.

"Um… he made a Blue Card," said the boy quietly.

"What!?" said Rika. "You can't just make a Blue Card!"

"Shh!" said Kou. "I don't want to hurt his feelings…" _"I'll… just pretend I didn't hear him."_

"The time of reckoning is nigh!" yelled the horse Deva, advancing on his foes. Suddenly, four missiles struck his back and exploded. The Tamers looked behind the massive Ultimate to see two military helicopters attempting to fight the Deva.

"Alright, now!" said Takato.

"Takato, maybe we should let the military handle this one," said Henry. "Our attacks aren't working very well at all…"

"But... they can't win!" said Takato.

"Insects!" called the horse suddenly, as his horn turned towards the helicopters.

"No!" yelled Takato.

"**Pyro Blaster!"**

Responding to his Tamer, Growlmon let out the strongest fireball he could to stop the horn. The smoke from the explosion was a good enough distraction to give the helicopters just enough time to escape destruction. Realizing there was nothing they could do, the helicopters pulled out.

"_C'mon Takato…"_ thought Kou. _"WarGrowlmon's gonna take this guy down too, I know it! I just KNOW it!"_

--

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

All the Monster Makers were huddled around a screen, watching the Tamers' Digimon fight against Indramon, and seeing all the destruction that was being caused in the process.

"Yamaki, if we are not responsible for… this, then why have you brought us here?" asked Janyu.

"I believe the only way to save our world is by destroying the Digimon, but they're strong and out of control. We need to earn their trust so that they will lower their defenses, and who better to earn their trust than the ones who created them in the first place?" explained Yamaki.

"Hey!" interrupted Babel, pointing at the screen. "Those kids are in the line of fire!" Janyu looked back at the screen and was horrified. He knew those boys.

"Kazu and Kenta!" he said. The screen panned over to show four Digimon charging the large one, only to be knocked away. After that, it showed Kazu and Kenta, along with a girl Janyu didn't know, run up to another group of kids and begin handing them cards that they started to slash through some sort of handheld devices.

--

_Shinjuku, Downtown_

"Darn it, nothing's working!" yelled Rika over the explosions coming from the fight.

"Takato!" yelled Kou. "Try and call a Blue Card! I'm telling you, it's you this time! I'm sure of it!"

"But Kou," said Kenta, "You're the one with a Blue Card already…"

"Yeah, I know that Kenta, but…" he paused, unsure of what to say. Takato noticed this and tried to draw attention off his brother.

"A-Alright!" he said. "Kou's been right so far, so…here I go! Growlmon!"

"Yes, Takatomon?" called the dinosaur a bit weakly. He was clearly exhausted from the fight.

"You ready boy?" yelled Takato. "I'm going to try Digivolving you again!"

"Anytime then…" said the dinosaur as he attempted to dodge an attack, but failed and was smashed into a car.

"Alright then…" said Takato as he drew a card and prepared to slash it. "Please turn blue… Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, Activate!"

There was a pause among the group as everyone waited for Growlmon to Digivolve. But nothing happened.

"Um, Takatomon, didn't you say I was going to Digivolve about now?" called Growlmon as he emerged from the wreckage of the car he had just smashed.

"I… I thought so boy, but…" Takato looked at his D-Arc and at the card, an Agumon card that had quite obviously not turned blue. "This… is bad…"

"I'm telling you Kou, use the card!" said Kenta. "It'll work!"

"Enough!" said Rika. "Leave him alone! I'm sorry Kenta, but you drew the thing! It's not real! And Kou, get a grip and use some cards, Dorugamon's gettin busted up out there!"

As if on cue, Dorugamon let out a cry as his body slammed into the concrete.

"D-Dorugamon!" yelled Kou, momentarily forgetting about Kenta, who was looking away, embarrassed and feeling somewhat hurt.

"I-I'm fine, Sir Kou…" said Dorugamon as he got up and ran back into the fight.

"Dorugamon…" muttered Kou worriedly, watching his partner go. _"This is bad… Growlmon couldn't Digivolve, Kenta probably hates me now, Dorugamon and the others are getting beat up, and… and Rika defended me. Wait, why am I thinking about that?"_

"Well?" yelled Rika. "Slash!"

"Huh?" said Kou, snapping back to reality and making him blush a bit, "R-Right! But… what card?"

"Argh!!" came a cry from the battlefield. Everyone immediately looked forward to see Growlmon flying through the air, his data barely holding together. He hit the ground with a large crash, reverting to Guilmon on impact.

"GUILMON!!" yelled Takato. He tried to run to him, but Henry and Kazu held him back.

"Takato, we're too close to the battle as it is!" said Henry.

"The others won't let anything happen to him!" said Kazu.

"I…don't…care…!" yelled Takato, struggling. "He…needs me! Let… me… GO!!" Breaking free, the gogglehead ran straight to his partner and kneeled down beside him. "G-Guilmon… are… are you…"

"I-I'm ok, Takatomon, just…" said Guilmon before getting cut off.

"**Horn of Desolation!"**

"Growlmon! Sir Takato!" yelled Dorugamon, charging toward the two of them to protect them from the Deva's attack. Kou watched the scene in horror.

"_N-No…"_ thought the boy, _"The first Digimon I ever met, my brother, and my partner… they're all going to die at once! Takato…Takato was supposed to…why didn't it… why didn't it work!?" _The world seemed to slow down as the blast raced towards those most dear to him. Gargomon and Kyubimon were too far to do anything, and even if they were closer, they, too, would be destroyed. Henry and Rika were scrambling for cards to try and do something-

"_But there's nothing they can do…"_

Kazu and Jeri were just watching, terrified. Calumon, in Jeri's arms, was covering his eyes.

"_They see it too… they're all about to be killed…"_

Kenta, too, was watching the group that was nearing its end. But, for a single moment, he glanced to Kou. And that was all the boy needed to know what he had to do.

"…_let's do it, Kenta."  
_Reaching into his pocket, Kou pulled out his friend's Blue Card, making sure Kenta could see it as he did so.

"No!" he yelled. "Growlmon, Dorugamon, Takato, I won't let you die! Ready, Kenta?"

"Do it!" yelled the blue-haired boy.

"Digi-Modify!" yelled Kou as loud as he could. "Matrix Digivolution, Activate!"

"_This is…!" _thought Dorugamon as he rose into the air, and words came to his mouth of their own will.

**M-A-T-R-I-X**

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Dorugamon Matrix Digivolve to… DoruGreymon!!**

The blast finally slammed down, causing a large explosion. Henry, Rika, Kazu, and Jeri all took several steps back from the sheer force of the explosion, but Kou and Kenta stood firm, watching. Suddenly, from the smoke, four silver dragon wings emerged, and with a mighty flap, blew all of the smoke away to reveal the new Ultimate. DoruGreymon was at least the size WarGrowlmon had been, and was covered in red fur with black markings that resembled lightning bolts all over it. Like his previous forms, his belly and paws were white, and he now had a long white mane similar to Growlmon's. In addition, a large, jagged, metal horn had grown in front of the still-present jewel on his forehead, and at the end of his tail was a golden spike. Before saying a thing to Indramon, who was completely startled, DoruGreymon looked under his belly to Takato and Guilmon, who he had shielded from the blast.

"Are you two ok?" asked the dragon.

"Yup!" said Guilmon. "You're great, Doru!" Takato merely nodded before muttering to himself.

"H-How…"

"Because I realized I'm not always right," said Kou, walking under his now gargantuan partner to his brother. "And because of Kenta Kitagawa, maker of the Blue Card." With that, he turned to the boy and smiled.

"Take him down, guys!" called the boy.

"DoruGreymon, you heard him," said Kou.

"Right!" said the dragon, glaring at Indramon. "You will do no more harm! I will stop your villainy today!"

"A dragon speaking like a knight… how ironic," said Indramon. "You may be an Ultimate, but I am still a Deva! I will crush you!"

"**Horn of…"**

"**Metal Meteor!"**

"…**Desolation!"**

Before the Deva's attack fired, DoruGreymon fired off a gigantic cannon ball that sped into the horn, stopping it up. When the attack fired, the orb kept the blast from going anywhere, causing it to backfire and destroy the horn.

"Alright!" yelled Gargomon from the sidelines. "Take him down!"

"You can do it, DoruGreymon!" yelled Kyubimon.

"You… how dare you!!" yelled Indramon.

"DoruGreymon!" yelled Kou, feeling the connection the others had mentioned before at the Ultimate level. "Let's… finish this!"

"Yes, Sir Kou!" said the dragon, taking to the air.

"Metal…" started Kou.

"…**Meteor!!"**

In the air, DoruGreymon reared his head back and opened his mouth. A large metal orb formed in front of it, this time far larger than before, even bigger than DoruGreymon himself. DoruGreymon swung his head forward, sending the "meteor" straight at the Horse Deva, who was helpless to stop it. It slammed into him, carrying him up into the air, and kept going for nearly ten seconds at full speed before exploding, taking the Deva with it. The battle was over. All the Tamers watched in awe as DoruGreymon landed again and let out a roar. After a moment of silence, Kenta spoke up.

"So… does this make me a Tamer now, guys?" he said

"Oh, can it," said Rika, smiling.

"Great job Buddy!" said Kazu, throwing an arm around Kou's shoulder.

"You did it!" said Jeri.

"Congratulations…" muttered Calumon, who promptly fell asleep a light on his forehead (unnoticed by all due to the fight) died away.

"That was great," said Henry.

"You did it bro! You and Dorumon both!" said Takato, throwing his arm around Kou's other shoulder.

"You did good, Hat-Boy," said Rika, smiling, causing Kou to blush so slightly that only Takato noticed.

"…_huh?"_ thought the gogglehead, confused. There was no way that… well, worry about that later.

"Um…" said Kou, "…guys, the one you should really congratulate… is Kenta."

"Aww…thanks Kou!" said the boy, giving Kou a hug and knocking Kazu and Takato aside.

"Um, yeah, you're welcome," said Kou, as Kenta broke away and pumped a fist in the air.

"Huzzah!" yelled the blue-haired boy.

"Yeah yeah that's great and all, but we gotta 'huzzah' the heck out of here, like, now," said Kazu, pointing at the returning helicopters.

"Uh… right," said Kou. "DoruGreymon!"

"Yes, Sir Kou?" said Dorumon, running to his partner with Renamon and Terriermon close behind.

"Wow… you guys reverted fast this time…" said Kou. "Well, anyway, let's go!"

With that, the whole group turned and ran off.

"Hey Kenta," said Kazu at the back.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never, ever, doubt your art skills again…"

Up front, Kou listened to his friends talk, and laughed a bit.

"_Thanks Kenta. Because of you, I was able to save my partner, my brother, and his partner. For that, I don't think I can ever repay you, but…thank you. You were the one that really protected them today, and…"_ The image of a small, angel-like creature flashed in Kou's head. _"…and I think you'll protect us all even more later on. Kenta Kitagawa… thank you for everything."_

--

phew

Ok, so, some obvious changes. Kenta drew the card, not Kazu, and WarGrowlmon quite obviously didn't beat Indramon. I noticed that Takato and Guilmon always got two "glory moments" when the others got one. Like with the Ultimate fights, WarGrowlmon got Mihiramon and Indramon, but Rapidmon and Taomon only got one Deva each. So I figured… give one to Kou. Plus, it shows he's not always right. Well, he kinda was, but… well, you'll see later. grins

And what's this? Kou's blushing? Hmm...

And Kenta. I've always like the guy. So, if it isn't obvious from this, he and Kou are close. Kenta is to Kou as Kazu is to Takato D

Anyway, sorry again for the super long wait, as I said, my life sucked. Bleh. But now… its SUMMER, YAY! I'm going to do my best to get off at least a chapter a week, although I'm sad to say that won't apply next week as I won't be at home. I'll try to get another one off this week to make up for it, but don't get your hopes too high /

Glad to be back!


	7. Disaster in the City! Wish to Protect

So I said I'd update once a week, excluding that one week due to absence. Well, here I am! Even tho I'm not quite on time! I did my best, meh. Better than waiting four months right? Anyway, here we goez… another Deva battle! Vikaralamon!

EDIT: Disclaimer: (I forgot this last night, but here it is...) I don't own Digimon and gain no profit from this fic, and some lines in this belong specifically to the show, not me. Even some of Kou's, oddly enough o.O

--

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Mom, we're home!" called Takato as he and Kou entered the bakery through the back door.

"Hey kids," said Mei, peeking in while her husband handled the next customer. "How was school?"

"Good," said Kou. "We're gonna go put our bookbags down upstairs, ok?"

"That's fine," said Mei, "and do your homework!"

The brothers let out a combined sigh and went upstairs to do exactly what they said they were going to do. Then, they started on what they _hadn't_ said they were going to do. Kou quickly removed all the books from his bag, and Takato immediately grabbed it and went downstairs, with his brother soon following. After making sure their mother wasn't in the kitchen, they began packing in all the old bread. When they were done, they once again checked for their mother, and when she was nowhere to be found, they began sneaking towards the door.

"Another perfect crime!" whispered Takato, grinning. Kou let out a quiet laugh and began to reach for the door handle…

"Ahem," came a voice behind them. "Just where do you two think you're going? I thought I said to do your homework."

"_Busted!"_ thought both brothers fearfully.

"Um… we were going to the park…" said Takato slowly.

"I'm amazed by how much your homework tends to revolve around the park these days," said Mei, glaring at them. "Honestly boys, it'll be time for college before you know it, and you can't get a degree in lounging and bread-eating! Study once in a while!"

"We won't be out long," said Kou. "Just going to meet some friends for a while, that's all."

"Yeah, so…bye!" said Takato, suddenly opening the door and yanking Kou through before shutting it. After the two of them ran about a block, he turned to his hat-wearing brother with an annoyed look on his face. "Geez. She probably got her _degree_ in nagging!"

"With a minor in yelling," added Kou.

"Haha, yeah, probably," said Takato. "Well, let's go on before she decides to chase us."

"Yeah, good idea."

--

_Shinjuku, Wong Apartment_

"Henwy, make it stop!" yelled Suzie in fear, hugging Terriermon as tightly as she could as an earthquake shook the area. Henry, meanwhile, stood at the window and watched the outside world, knowing perfectly well that the quake would be over in a moment. He wasn't worried.

"…I-Is it over?" said Suzie, loosening her grip on Terriermon a bit as the rumbling stopped.

"Yeah, it is Suzie," said Henry, turning around to face his little sister.

"Next time, Henwy, make it over sooner…" said the girl, stuffing her face behind Terriermon's head as she hugged the unlucky rabbit.

"Heh, I'll do my best Suzie," laughed Henry before the TV caught his attention with the news.

"….earthquake today, and they don't appear like they're going to stop anytime soon," the anchor lady was saying. "Seismologists are so far unable to pinpoint the epicenter of the quakes, but…"

"_Did she say they couldn't find where they came from?"_ thought Henry. _"I wonder… could a Digimon be involved?"_ He turned to his sister. "Suzie. I'm going out for a while, and I need to take Terriermon with me. Give him to me, please."

"No!!" cried Suzie. "I need him to pwotect me when the gwound shakes again…"

"Suzie, I don't have time for this," said Henry impatiently. "Hand him over!"

"No!" yelled Suzie.

"Suzie, give him here!" said Henry forcefully, surprising even himself with his harshness. Suzie loosened her grip on Terriermon, and Henry picked him up and began walking to the door. His sister just curled up on the couch and started to cry quietly.

"I wish you weren't my bwother…" she muttered between sobs. Henry froze.

"Suzie, I…" he started, still facing the door. "Look, Suzie, I'm sorry, it's just I…"

The girl kept crying.

"…I-I gotta go…"

And with that, the blue-haired boy left his apartment and began making his way to the hideout. Terriermon didn't say a word.

--

_Shinjuku, Shopping Area_

"Geez Henry," said Terriermon, now perched on Henry's shoulder as usual and feeling he had waited long enough to comment, "you always say I don't have any tact, but I don't know, I've never been that mean!"

Henry didn't so much as sigh in response, just kept his eyes looking straight forward as he walked.

"C'mon Henry," said Terriermon with concern in his voice, "what's wrong?"

"….what?" said Henry, annoyed.

"Well, you wouldn't act like this if everything was ok…" said Terriermon.

"I'm…" said Henry, "…I'm fine Terriermon, just…"

"Don't like yelling at your sister?" suggested Terriermon. "If you'd let me talk, I'd do it! Get revenge for the 'Princess Pretty Pants' treatment!"

"Terriermon!" scolded Henry.

"Haha, Momentai!" responded Terriermon happily. "That's the Henry I know!"

"Nnnngggh, Terriermon…"

"Henry, you really should throw that old toy away," came a voice behind the blue-haired boy. Henry turned around to find his fellow Tamer, Rika, accompanied by her grandmother, Seiko.

"Hey Rika," he said, "you know, I would, but he's necessary. Suzie would kill me if I threw him out."

Terriermon, unable to talk with Rika's grandmother present, tightened his grip around Henry's neck a bit in response.

"Well, whatever," said Rika. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm heading to the park to meet up with Takato and the others," said Henry. "Wanna come?"

"Um…" muttered Rika, glancing to her grandmother.

"Oh, it's fine Rika, I'll cover for you with your mom," said the woman before her phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hello Rumiko. No, she only wanted more jeans, you know how she is. What? Ok, I'll put her on." She held the phone out to Rika. "Your mother." Rika just looked at the phone with an annoyed expression for a moment before taking it.

"I don't like dresses!" said Rika, not even bothering with a hello.

_Oh come on honey! How about some after-shopping shopping? We can get you some really nice-_

"No thanks, mother, I'm going to the park."

_The park? But Rika, honey, you can't do any shopping there…_

"Look mother, I've got plans with my friends ok? Bye!"

Rika quickly handed the phone back to her grandmother and motioned for Henry to follow her. "Bye grandma!"

"Bye!" said Henry, quickly following. Seiko held the phone back up to her own ear again.

"It's me again, Rumiko."

_Oh, mom, what am I gonna do with her?_

"Calm down Rumiko, she's just at an age where her friends are more important than her looks, that's all."

_More important than her looks? But…but…I…I think I'm gonna faint!_

--

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

"Haha, I win again!" announced Kazu proudly as Kenta hung his head down in defeat. Takato was leaning against the bars of the Hut's gate, watching the game, while Kou sat on the ground in front of him, doing the same. Guilmon was playing in the bushes, and Dorumon was watching him.

"Man, I never win!" said Kenta.

"And I always do!" said Kazu. "And that's why I should be a Tamer! Look, I've even been practicing!"

The other three boys watched as Kazu picked up a card from his deck and took a few steps back before turning to face them.

"Digi-Modify!" said the visor wearing boy, performing all sorts of strange gestures, "Matrix Digivolution, Activate!" He ended with his arms making a V-shape in the air and standing on one leg. "So, whaddya think? Pretty cool, eh?"

"That's… one way to describe it…" said Kou.

"It continues to amaze me that you are not partnered with Jestermon," said Dorumon, walking up behind Kou. "Although, if Sir Henry's partner acts like that, I do not believe the world will be able to handle yours…"

"Oh yeah?" said Kazu. "Well, I'll have a partner one day, you'll see! And you're right, the world won't be able to handle him… he'll be too awesome!"

"Hey, that reminds me," said Kenta, looking to Takato and Kou, "why do you think you guys get chosen as Tamers but not us?"

"Hmm…" muttered Takato, looking up at the sky for a moment in thought. "I guess the Digimon can just tell, we're superior."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," said Kou, grinning.

"Hey!" said both Kazu and Kenta.

"Haha, we're kidding guys," said Kou.

"Yeah, besides, I bet there are a lot of cool Digimon like Leomon out there," said Takato, "and the more of them that show up, the better the chances are that one will pick you as a partner."

"Yeah, if they don't just leave like Leomon," said Kenta. Several days ago, Jeri had somehow gotten into her head that she was to be a Tamer, and started asking Calumon to be her partner. Soon, however, the rat Deva appeared and began attacking them both, but they were saved when the champion Digimon Leomon had appeared and driven him off. Jeri immediately became attached to him, and was certain that he was her partner. Leomon didn't quite agree, and although Jeri's calls of "It's Destiny!" were amusing at first, the poor girl was crushed when the rat Deva appeared again and she was unable to help Leomon, even with Takato's D-Arc. Henry and Gargomon saved the day by joining forces with Leomon to destroy the Deva, but to Jeri, the damage had been done. After the battle, Leomon left, and they hadn't seen him since.

"Yeah," said Kazu, sitting down again, "but it would be cool to have one even for a little while."

"Uh," muttered Takato, looking at something behind Kazu.

"What's up, Takato?" said Kazu, wondering why his friend was suddenly not paying attention.

"That," said Kou, answering for his brother and pointing behind Kazu, where Jeri stood about halfway up the stairs leading to the hut. Her head was hung down sadly, and she seemed hesitant to come any closer.

"Hey, what's wrong Jeri?" asked Takato, concerned.

"Come over already, don't be shy!" said Kazu. Jeri lifted her head and put a determined look on her face before walking over to the group of boys.

"I want to learn how to play the card game," she said, "now who's gonna teach me how to use these?" Jeri reached in her pocket and pulled out a large deck of Digimon cards.

"Whoa!" said Kenta.

"What's wrong, don't I have enough?" asked Jeri.

"Enough?" said Kazu. "You've got more than I do! What, did you go out and spend your whole allowance or something?"

"And someone else's too, wow!" said Kenta.

"I've got half that!" said Takato, staring at the deck.

"Wow, Jeri…" said Kou, also staring. Kazu took the cards from her and began looking through them.

"Whoa Jeri!" he exclaimed upon seeing a certain card. "I'll give you like three cards for this one!" Kenta then looked over to see the card, and immediately pulled out his own cards.

"No way, I'll trade five for that!" he said excitedly. Jeri narrowed her eyes.

"I don't want to trade, I want to learn to play!" she said, almost angrily.

"I'll throw in three free lessons!" said Kazu. "C'mon!"

"If you want to learn how to play," said Rika, walking up the steps with Henry, "Then learn from someone who really knows what she's doing."

"Really?" asked Jeri, excited. Rika nodded, and Jeri quickly collected her cards from Kazu and Kenta and went to sit on the steps with Rika, who started going over the basics with her.

"Aww, man, that was a good card…" said Kazu.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Kazu," said Henry, joining the group. "How is everyone?"

"Fine," answered Kou for everyone. "You?"

"Ok," said Henry as Terriermon jumped off his shoulder and onto Dorumon's head.

"Heeeey Dorumon!" said the rabbit happily, "How are ya old buddy old pal?"

"Jestermon," said Dorumon calmly, "forgive me, but I must know… why are you on my head?"

"Just because!" said the rabbit, tapping his tiny fingers on the jewel on the dinosaur's forehead. "Hahahahaha!!"

"Nnnnggggh…"

"Are you sure?" said Takato to Henry, ignoring his brother's partner's plight for now. "You seem kind of annoyed about something."

"Oh…" said Henry. "I'm just… thinking about the Devas. We still have a good bit to go."

"Oh?" said Kou. "Really? Let's see, who have we beat already…"

"Going by the Chinese horoscope thing," said Kenta, "then you've already beaten the Tiger, the Snake, the Rooster, the Sheep, the Ox, the Horse, and the Rat."

"Which means," said Henry, "we've still got to deal with a Pig, a Monkey, a Dog, a Dragon, and a Rabbit."

"We've found the rabbit…" said Dorumon, annoyed. "Shall we defeat him now?"

"I'll help," said Rika from the stairway. "Renamon."

"Of course, Rika," said the fox, suddenly appearing beside Rika. She quickly dashed towards Dorumon, lifted the rabbit from his head, and tossed him to the ground.

"Hey!" said Terriermon, rubbing his head.

"Thank you, Lady Renamon," said Dorumon.

"It was nothing," said Renamon. "I almost wish he would return to your head so that I could throw him again."

"Hey!" said Terriermon again. "Henry, help me out here!"

"You did it to yourself, Terriermon," said Henry. "Anyway, that means we have five Ultimates left to defeat, assuming all the Devas are Ultimates. And then of course, the Sovereign they keep talking about… I'd be willing to bet he's a Mega, and a strong one at that."

"Hmm…" said Takato, putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Hey Kou, any ideas on this?" The hat wearing boy was silent, watching Renamon and Dorumon. "Um… Kou?"

"_I wonder, why did she go out of her way to send her partner to help mine?"_ thought the boy, _"Gah, stop it Kou, she and Renamon both can't stand Terriermon. Duh. It's not like she likes you or anything. But you don't like her either, so that doesn't matter. Yeah. So why am I even thinking about this? We've got much more impor-_

"KOU!" yelled Takato, shaking his brother.

"AHHH!" yelled Kou in response. "W-What!?"

"You were like… in a trance or something, Buddy," said Kazu. "You alright?"

"Uh… yeah," said Kou. "Just, um…well it was nothing, what are we talking about again?"

"The Devas," said Rika as she and Jeri walked back over to the group. "Honestly Kou, we were all the way over there and picked up on that, are you deaf?"

"Um…" muttered Kou, unsure of what to say. "I'm just, uh…"

"Tired?" suggested Takato, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You said this morning that you didn't get much sleep last night, didn't you?"

"Uh…" said Kou, looking at his brother. He hadn't said that, but… "Eh, hahaha, yeah… sorry, must have dozed off. Anyway, I wonder when the next Deva will show up?"

"Who knows, but there's five of them left and four of you," said Kenta, "man, if all of us were Tamers too, we'd win for sure!"

"Gee Kenta, thanks for reminding me that I don't have a partner," said Kazu.

"I don't have one either," said Kenta.

"Yeah, well, still," said Kazu. "This is getting depressing, and it's kinda late. I'm heading home guys."

"Good plan," said Henry. "By the way, did you all hear about the earthquakes?"

"Um, we all kind of _felt them_ too," said Rika. "What's your point?"

"Well, the news people said they couldn't track the source of them," said Henry. "So I thought…"

"That a Deva could be behind it?" said Takato. "That's a big Deva."

"Yeah… that could be a lot of trouble," said Kou. "And if it's causing earthquakes, it's either coming soon, or its already here."

"Um, guys?" said Kenta. "Doesn't something seem weird here?"

"Like the way you're pointing at us all and counting?" said Kazu.

"Aside from that!" said Kenta. "And it's not weird!"

"Um, does this count?" said Calumon, who had made his way onto Jeri's head at some point unknown to the group. The strange kid that had tried to steal Kou's D-Arc the other day was standing just a little too close to Jeri, eyes locked on the small Digimon on her head.

"Yeah, that counts," said Kazu. "That kid defines weird."

Said definition of weird kept staring intently at Calumon, before turning to face the whole group. After staring at all of them for another few moments, he let out his trademark "BA-CAA," causing everyone to cover their ears before he took off running.

"Hey!" yelled Kazu, causing the kid to stop. Before anyone could say anything, he turned his head completely around. A perfect, three hundred sixty degree turn.

"Gross…" said Kenta. "My neck hurts just looking at that."

"Is he a robot or something?" said Takato.

"Oh, be nice guys," said Jeri. "I bet he just wants to be friends!"

With that, she started running after the kid, who turned his head back around and kept running. The rest of the group soon followed.

"Don't we have enough friends!?" yelled Kazu.

The chase went on for a long time, and the boy led the group back into the city before he finally went around a corner and disappeared. While most of the group looked relieved that they didn't have to run anymore, Jeri looked slightly down at the fact that their new "friend" had escaped. They didn't have much time to dwell on that, however, as Guilmon (who had followed the group into public, a not so wise move) suddenly hunched over and began growling, with a feral look in his eye.

"Takato!" growled the dino. "A Digimon!" He suddenly spun around and began running back towards the park. Dorumon (who had also followed, not wanting to be the only one left behind) immediately turned and followed him, and Terriermon jumped down from Henry's shoulder and jumped on Guilmon's back so he could keep up.

"Terriermon, wait up!" called Henry.

"If we wait for you," said Renamon as she phased into view on top of a car parked on the street next to the group, "we'll be too old to fight by the time we get there." She soon followed her fellow Digimon.

"Aw, man…" said Kou, "more running…"

A collective sigh was let out by the group before they all followed their Digimon back to the park, where all four were standing in one spot, looking upwards.

"Uh, guys?" said Takato. "Why are you all looking up?"

"Because it's gonna be big, doofus!" said Terriermon.

"How can you…" began Kazu, before the biggest Digital Field any of them had ever seen appeared and a gigantic boar, far larger than either WarGrowlmon or DoruGreymon had been, stepped out of it. "…tell…" Kou quickly pulled out his D-Arc and scanned it.

"Vikaralamon," said the hat-wearing Tamer, "Ultimate Level. Special Attacks are Fusion Bomb and Boar Bog. I think it's safe to say we found our pig Deva, guys…"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" said Rika, pulling out a card. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" said the other three.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution, Activate!"

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!**

**Renamon Digivolve to… Kyubimon!**

**Terriermon Digivolve to… Gargomon!**

**Dorumon Digivolve to… Dorugamon!**

By the time they had finished Digivolving, the Deva had turned around and made his way into the city, demolishing everything in his path. The Digimon quickly charged after him, with Kou, Rika, and Henry in tow. Takato stuck around to say one last thing to his friends.

"Kazu, Kenta, you guys have a job too! Make sure Jeri and Calumon stay safe!" said the gogglehead.

"Count on us!" said Kazu.

"Yeah, go take em down Takato!" said Kenta.

"Thanks guys," said Takato, turning and running after the others.

"Good luck, Takato!" called Jeri as Takato ran. _"I'm sorry I can't help…"_

--

_Shinjuku, Demolished City Block_

"**Dragon Slash!"**

Growlmon was standing on top of the boar, trying to cut through his skin, but his blades were doing absolutely nothing.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!"**

Kyubimon kept bombarding him with fireballs, but they seemed to have no affect on the Deva at all.

"**Power Metal!"**

"**Gargo Lasers!"**

Dorugamon and Gargomon were both standing in front of the massive ultimate as he made his way down the street, firing everything they had at him, but none of it did a thing.

"Enough!" yelled Vikaralamon. "You pests!" The pig began shaking himself wildly, throwing Growlmon off his back and onto Kyubimon, then he lunged forward, knocking aside both Dorugamon and Gargomon with his tusks before continuing down the street on his path of destruction.

"No…" muttered Kou. "They… don't stand a chance!"

"Ugh, none of these stupid cards can do anything to help!" said Rika, looking through her cards. "They're all worthless!"

"I wish we had Blue Cards…" said Takato, who had caught up with the group mid-fight. "Then, maybe we'd stand a chance!"

"Unfortunately, they don't exactly grow on trees," said Rika. "And even if they did, the darn pig knocked most of them down!"

"Actually," said Henry, "wishing's not a bad idea… in the past, the Blue Cards have always appeared when we wished for them, to protect our friends. Why not try it again?"

"It's worth a shot," said Kou, pulling out a random card and closing his eyes, as the others soon did the same. "Remember, if we can't do this… everyone we care about will be in danger!"

"_That's right…"_ thought Henry. _"Suzie…she probably thinks I hate her. We have to get through this, so I can tell her I care!"_

Henry's card shone.

"_Mom is obsessed with making me shop, but,"_ thought Rika, _"even if I don't want to admit it, I know she only does it because she cares…and I was so mean… we have to win, so I can stay with her AND grandma!"_

Rika's card turned a bright blue.

"_Mom, Dad,"_ thought Takato, _"I know you nag me and Kou a lot, but you're only trying to do what's right. We…won't lose, we can't, because we have to come back to you! We said we would!"_

Takato's card began glowing.

"_My family, my friends…"_ thought Kou, _"even though you have no idea who I really am, even though I myself don't know, you've taken me in and always treated me like a real member of the family and a true friend. Not just treated me like one…made me one. I AM Kouki Matsuki. And I'm going to protect you all!"_

Kou's card was covered in azure light.

"Alright!" said Takato, opening his eyes. "Lets go guys!"

They all raised their D-Arcs and new Blue Cards, together.

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution, Activate!"

All four Digimon stood tall as the light covered them.

**M-A-T-R-I-X**

**D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N**

**Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to… WarGrowlmon!**

**Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to… Taomon!**

**Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to… Rapidmon!**

**Dorugamon Matrix Digivolve to… DoruGreymon!**

"Alright!" yelled Rapidmon. "Great job guys!"

"Now, we can fight," said Taomon.

"Let's take him down, guys!" said WarGrowlmon.

"Yes! Together!" said DoruGreymon.

The Tamers all looked at each other, and their partners, with a smile. They were going to win.

They had to.

--

Wheeee….that was fun. Ok ok, so it's a bit later than I promised… well, I did my best! Really. I did. So yeah, hope you liked! D


	8. Fight to Survive! Vikaralamon's Rampage

Ok, so… I suck. I haven't even come close to the once a week thing. So… yeah. Sorry. I'm waaaaaaaaay too lazy a person to pull that off. I guess it's more of "whenever I feel like I want to write." Because honestly, when I don't feel like writing, I'm unable to. Just can't make myself start. Sorry! I'll try not to wait several months (again) though! Anyway, I AM here now though, with a new chapter (obviously)! So yay!

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon… obviously… otherwise, this wouldn't be a fic, would it? I mean, why would I bother with a fic if I owned it? I'd just make a darn series. Honestly.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

"Honey, come on!" said Takahiro anxiously. "We've got to evacuate, now!"

"No!" said Mei. "I'm not leaving! Takato and Kou haven't come home yet! What if… what if they come home and we aren't here? What if…"

"What if they come home and find this place _and_ us crushed, Mei!?" exclaimed Takahiro. "What would they do then? I know you're worried, but we've got to make sure we're still around for them to come back to! Besides, chances are that wherever they were, they've already been evacuated like everyone else!"

"I'd listen to your husband, ma'am," said a police officer, stepping the bakery. "We've got everything under control, your sons should be fine. So please, follow the officers outside to a safe location."

"_Under control, my foot,"_ thought Mei angrily. Her husband noticed the foul look on her face and leaned over to whisper to her.

"Listen, Mei, we'll follow them and if we don't see the boys, we'll go look for them ourselves. But we can't stay here… we're right in that thing's path," said the man. "Ok?"

"…alright, you win," said Mei. "Let's go. But if we don't see them in the next fifteen minutes, we're going to find them, and God help any who get in my way."

"Hey, if the military is lucky, they'll be behind that thing and you'll kill it for them!" said Takahiro, attempting to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Takahiro…" said the woman threateningly.

"Eh… let's… just go…"

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Demolished Bridge_

Yet another shockwave from the battle going on in the city shook the already heavily damaged bridge. Under it, pieces began to fall off and slam into the ground below, some only narrowly missing the creature sitting underneath. However, despite the threat of being crushed, the creature didn't move a bit, even when a particularly large and jagged piece of debris landed only a few feet from him. He was hurt, he was tired, and by this point…

"_I really don't care,"_ thought Impmon, looking at the fragment of the bridge that had nearly crushed him.

"You missed," said the bruised imp. "I'm over here! Ah, who am I kidding… I bet not even you would take me seriously. No one does. After all, why would they? I'm…" Impmon paused, hesitant to continue, before doing so anyway. "I'm… I'm just a weakling! I can't even Digivolve like those stupid, stupid pets that stay with those stupid humans!"

"You can Digivolve…" came a voice.

"Huh?" said Impmon, looking around, but seeing no one. "W-Who's there?"

"I am… a friend," said the voice. "I am here to help you, Impmon. What you say is not true… you _can_ Digivolve, we all can. It is our power, not that of the humans."

"Tell that to that big horse Indramon!" yelled Impmon. "He pummeled me! He beat me like a drum and I couldn't Digivolve or do anything else to stop it! He…"

"…could do that because he had Digivolved to that level, without the help of a weak human," said the voice, cutting Impmon off. "Indramon was blessed by our Sovereign, just as we all were. We were all able to Digivolve without the aid of weak humans… all Digimon can. Have we not done so for ages?"

"Well…" Impmon started to say, but soon found himself unable to answer. This… voice had a point.

"Come with me, Impmon," said the voice as a bright light shone in front of the rookie as a digital portal opened. "Come with me… and you will gain the power you seek."

"I… I…" stuttered Impmon, trying to produce an answer. Could he trust this voice? Would it really give him the power to Digivolve? If it didn't, what would it do?

"_But then…"_ thought the imp, _"what do I care what it does? I've been sitting under here not caring whether I got crushed or not… what do I have to lose?"_

With that thought, Impmon rose and walked into the light, vanishing without a trace.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Disaster Area_

"Hold it, Hog Breath!" said WarGrowlmon, landing in Vikaralamon's path and spreading his arms wide. Above him, Rapidmon, Taomon, and DoruGreymon all took positions around the Pig Deva.

"Ewww, what's that smell?" taunted Rapidmon.

"He's a pig, whaddya expect?" said WarGrowlmon.

"This is definitely not kosher…" commented Taomon.

"Kosher? It's not sanitary under _any_ dietary rules," said DoruGreymon.

"You got that right!" called Rapidmon. "So let's just get rid of him already!"

"**Rapid Fire!!"**

The green android Digimon gave the battle an explosive start, letting loose two missiles from his arm cannons. They curved through the air, impacting with Vikaralamon's sides and causing the pig to release a grunt of pain.

"Bad move, bunny!" growled the Deva.

"**Boar Bog!!"**

The pig tilted his head up towards Rapidmon and unleashed a large cloud of some sort of black, foul-smelling substance that quickly covered the Ultimate level rabbit and held him in place. Before it could do any real damage to him, however, Taomon unleashed her attack.

"**Talisman of Light!!"**

Quickly painting a symbol in the air, the shaman swung her brush and used the spell to free Rapidmon.

"Thanks, Taomon!" yelled Rapidmon. "You give art appreciation a whole new meaning!"

"It'll take more than my brush to stop this Deva…" said Taomon.

"Well, could you at least paint him a new face?" laughed Rapidmon.

"I heard that!" yelled the pig, advancing forward.

"Well, the truth hurts!" called DoruGreymon.

"**Metal Meteor!!"**

The dragon's attack raced through the air, colliding with the pig's back. The Deva roared in pain and looked up at DoruGreymon to retaliate.

"**Boar Bog!!"**

"He's erupting, get away from him!" called Takato from the sidelines.

"DoruGreymon, dodge!" yelled Kou.

"Looks like someone's sprung a leak!" said WarGrowlmon, jumping into action and slicing the bog apart before it could reach his "brother." Immediately afterwards, the boosters on his back activated and the armored dinosaur began flying forwards.

"**Plasma Blades!!"**

But Vikaralamon had been hit enough; he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"**Fusion Ball!!"**

Just before WarGrowlmon's blades made contact with the Deva's face, Vikaralamon fired a large, orange energy ball from his mouth. But instead of exploding, it carried WarGrowlmon backwards before landing on the street and pinning the Ultimate level dino below it.

"Aw, nuts…" said WarGrowlmon.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm coming!" yelled Takato, running to his partner. Kou watched him go worriedly, but knew he had to remain with his own partner.

"**Boar Bog!!"**

"What!?" said Kou, his attention snapping back to the battle. All three of the Tamers' remaining Digimon had been trapped in Vikaralamon's attack.

"He got all three of them!" said Henry.

"No way, they've gotta break out somehow!" said Rika.

"Heheheh, now you're…wh-what!?" gasped Vikaralamon, suddenly stopping his declaration as the sky began to tear open.

"Oh, now what?" yelled Henry, looking at the sky.

"Looks like your pal Yamaki ripped open the sky again!" said Rika angrily.

"Man, as if this day wasn't bad enough!" said Kou, looking around at the horrible state of affairs.

"_And it's only getting worse,"_ thought Henry as he continued to look at the sky.

"We've got to get them out of there, but all these cards are useless!" said Rika.

"Maybe… maybe it doesn't matter what card we use," said Henry.

"What?" said Kou, "What are you talking about? We can't just give up!"

"Hear me out," said Henry. "The cards have really only helped us when we believed they would. So maybe… all we have to do is believe in ourselves, and in our partners."

"…well, it's worth a shot," said Rika, drawing a card. "And this is the perfect card to try it with! Both of you have Radiant Faith cards?"

"Yup," said Henry, pulling it from his deck.

"You bet!" said Kou, holding up the card, which showed a picture of Willis's (from one of the movies) Golden Digi-Egg. Some fans said it was the Egg of Faith, others of Destiny, but whichever it was the card was still called Faith. Despite his liking for everything Angemon and T.K.-related, this card was actually one of his favorites. There was just something about it… but that was another day's topic.

"Then let's go!" said Rika.

"Digi-Modify! Radiant Faith, Activate!"

At the Tamers' calls, all three Ultimates broke free of their prison with a flash of light, but then the unexpected happened. Just as Rapidmon and Taomon were about to call their attacks, DoruGreymon let loose a mighty roar and charged straight into Vikaralamon, the light still surrounding him. The impact was so powerful that the pig was visibly pushed back by a distance nearly equal to its own length before DoruGreymon's body bounced back and hovered back between his fellow Ultimates.

"Whoa!" yelled Rapidmon, eyes wide. "What kind of card did Kou use on you!?" Taomon just looked at the dragon, amazed at the burst of power.

"…well?" said Rika. "For once I'm with Rabbitmon, what was that?" Kou didn't respond, he just stared at his partner in amazement.

"_What just happened…?"_ wondered the boy. _"Did I do something different? I…"_

"Hat-Boy!" yelled Rika in Kou's ear. "Back to reality please! What did you do? That was great!"

"Uh…" stammered Kou. "Thanks… it was just my Radiant Faith card, I don't know why…"

"We're gonna have to figure it out later!" exclaimed Henry. "Look at the Digimon!"

Rika and Kou both looked up at their partners and were horrified. Their partners' data was becoming unstable, and they looked ready to break apart at any moment.

"Strength… draining…" said Rapidmon weakly.

"Ergh…" gasped Taomon. "I can't let it end like this…"

"**Talisman Spell!"**

Taomon held up a paw and a small, red symbol appeared in it. She threw it downwards and it extended to form a shield around the three Ultimates in the air, stabilizing their data. On the ground, their Tamers breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was close…" said Kou.

"Something bad's going on up there…" said Rika, turning to look at the Tokyo Metropolitan Building, where the gash in the sky seemed to originate.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"All systems at full power sir," reported Tally.

"Hehehe, full power, I love to hear that," said Yamaki. "Watch closely, Janyu. The world is about to change forever."

"I've seen enough," said Henry's father, glancing at the screen displaying the battle his son and his friends were in.

"Face it, there's nothing you can do to stop this," said Yamaki as Janyu left the room. As soon as he exited, Janyu was confronted by two of the building's security guards.

"I'm sorry sir, but you aren't allowed to leave this room," said one of them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this," said Janyu, still walking.

"Sir, I'm asking you not to take another…"

He didn't finish that sentence.

Janyu quickly showed his prowess in the martial arts, immediately knocking the man who was speaking unconscious and doing the same to the other when he tried to attack.

"Sorry," repeated Janyu, before his walk became a full run down the hallway. "I'm coming Henry!"

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Disaster Area_

"Earth to Takato!" yelled Henry, shaking his friend who was staring hopelessly at his trapped partner.

"Guilmon…" muttered the gogglehead.

"We can still help him!" said Henry.

"I'm so afraid of losing him…" said Takato sadly.

"What?" said Rika. "What's this all about?"

"Every time he Digivolves, he changes… not just physically, but mentally. He becomes wild and violent. I'm glad he's powerful now but I'm afraid he'll change to the point he won't even know me anymore, and…"

"You aren't losing anything gogglehead," said Rika. "Everyone grows up eventually Takato, its natural. Taomon could be the most powerful Digimon ever but she's still my best friend."

"Really?" said Takato.

"Of course!" said Kou. "Besides, he's still just a bread-snarfing doofus on the inside."

"Well… that's true," said Takato.

"So snap out of it!" said Kou and Rika simultaneously. Kou glanced at her before quickly looking away, for some reason embarrassed that they had said the same thing at the same time. Lucky for him, Rika didn't notice.

"…yeah, thanks guys," said Takato. "Now lets win this."

Before they could win anything, however, many smaller rifts appeared in the sky apart from the large one from the Metropolitan Building. From each one a green beam of light descended to the ground. One covered Vikaralamon and his form started to become distorted and move upwards. One hit Taomon's shield, causing it to start breaking down. Another hit WarGrowlmon, still trapped under Vikaralamon's orb, and he started to suffer the same fate as the Deva.

"Henry, a LITTLE HELP PLEASE!?!?" yelled Rapidmon, the idea of deletion by green-beam-from-sky-rip not very appealing to the cyborg rabbit.

"How can we help when even that Deva's about to be torn apart…" said Henry.

"Henry!"

The blue-haired boy quickly turned to his side, where the voice had come from.

"Dad…" said the Tamer, astonished his father was here. "I… need help."

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"Juggernaut is entering its final phase," said Yamaki. "In a few minutes, Digimon will be history." The man looked up at the glowing screen and grinned. Everything he had worked for was coming to pass. His best program was working flawlessly, and the threat to mankind was to be eliminated in short order.

Or so he thought.

Suddenly, the screen became covered in binary code, the zeros and ones engulfing everything else on the screen. Yamaki was shocked.

"Why is this happening?" he demanded.

"Hard to say sir!" reported one of the men working. "It's a code that's overwriting Juggernaut from a layer of data somewhere deep in the net."

"Than ancient machine language again…" said Yamaki, flicking his lighter. "Reverse Assemble!"

"Decoding now, sir!" said Riley, her hands becoming a blur on her keyboard.

"_There's no way I'm letting this go wrong now,"_ thought Yamaki. _"I'm too close for a bunch of zeroes and ones to stop me!"_

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Park_

"What do you want!?" said Kenta as he and Kazu stepped in front of Jeri protectively. The strange kid from before was back again, but the look on his face was different from all the other times. He wanted something, and wasn't going to stop until he got it.

"Hmm…" muttered the boy as a smile far too large to be natural appeared on his face. In Jeri's arms, Calumon shrunk back and put his hands over his head protectively, as if expecting an attack.

"_He's shaking…"_ thought Jeri as she looked at Calumon nervously. Holding him tighter, she turned her gaze to the boy and couldn't help but take a step back when their eyes met. Something was wrong.

"As simple and pathetic as you are, you humans created us, and the world we live in…" said the boy, still smiling. "You polluted your world and then started messing with ours. We had no choice but to evolve and adapt just to survive."

"…you still haven't said what you want!" said Jeri with a little fear in her voice.

"The only way to protect our world is to destroy anything that threatens it, and you ignorant children have something that can help us," continued the boy. "You hold the key and you don't even know it! At this point, we really don't care if you humans want to wipe yourselves out. We've got plans, my foul friends, and you're in the way! And that's a problem."

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"Shut him up!" ordered Yamaki. For some reason, the boy's every word was relayed to the Hypnos control room from the moment the decoding had finished. _"What in the world is going on here? What kind of "key" is it talking about?"_ Yamaki flicked his lighter several times. Things were going downhill, fast.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Park_

"Hehehehehehehe…" laughed the boy as he slowly started walking towards the three partnerless children.

"G-Go away!" stammered Jeri, taking a step back in fear. The boy stopped, turned his head around in three hundred sixty degrees, and pointed two fingers at her.

"Well then, give me what I want!" he said, smiling even more.

"I can't go back there please don't make me go don't let them take me please Jeri please!" cried Calumon, too scared to form separate sentences out of it as he grabbed hold of Jeri's clothes as tight as he could.

"Dude, you can't have Calumon!" said Kazu, taking a step forward.

Suddenly, one of the green beams from Juggernaut struck the boy, and in the flash of light, he changed. In place of his clothes was the same armor they had seen Devas wearing, and his body took on many monkey like features. He was no human boy.

"I am Makuramon," said the new Deva with a smirk. "BA-CAAAAAAA!!!!"

The monkey's screech shook the park and broke the green beam covering his form, and he leapt into the air.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Disater Area_

"My shield's almost gone!" yelled Taomon, her own form becoming as blurred as the shield's.

"We need help!" said DoruGreymon.

"Help? We need a miracle!" said Rapidmon.

"We've gotta help them!" said Rika.

"But… what can we do?" said Kou, looking at the ground.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, kids," said Janyu. "Juggernaut's at full power. It… won't be long now."

"But… what about Guilmon?" asked Takato, staring at his trapped partner.

"Hey guys, look!" yelled Henry, pointing to the sky. Makuramon was flying towards the Hypnos building, where the rips in the sky were originating from, with a small orb in his hand. With a grunt, he threw it into the center of the energy above the building, causing it to overload.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Hypnos_

"What's going on!?" demanded Yamaki as the screens cracked and computers broke. Sparks were flying everywhere.

"Complete failure sir!" said one of the fleeing scientists. "The Juggernaut stream is flowing backwards. This whole place could go up like a bomb at any moment, we have to evacuate!"

"There's got to be something we can do!" said Yamaki angrily. "Shut it down and start it up again!"

"That's impossible at the point sir, the whole program's been corrupted!" said the scientist as he turned to leave. As he exited the room, he added one last comment. "It's over sir. Get out while there's still time."

Yamaki angrily punched one of the nearby computers in response. Was everyone leaving him?

"Yamaki."

The man looked up and saw only one person remaining in the room. And even she was by the exit.

"…Riley, go on," said Yamaki in defeat, "get out of here."

"…good luck!" said the woman as she ran out the door, tears forming in her eyes. Yamaki turned away from the door and looked around at his ruined project. Juggernaut's core was about to explode. The room around him was collapsing. There was nothing he could do to stop any of it. He was powerless. But then… he finally realized.

"_They aren't."_

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Disaster Area_

The large concentration of energy above Hypnos, unable to stay together any longer, burst apart in a gigantic explosion, shaking Shinjuku more than any of the quakes had. But while the Tamers struggled to stay standing, the Digimon, Tamed and Deva alike, broke free of the distorting green beams with a new strength.

It was time for Round Two.

"I'm back humans!" announced Vikaralamon. "Still want to play?"

"We've got to get out of here!" said Janyu, pointing away from the battle zone and grabbing onto Rika when she didn't budge.

"But… Taomon…" said the girl.

"She'll be alright Rika, come on," said Henry's father, attempting to get her to follow him. But she still wouldn't move. "Come on Rika! I can't let you get hurt!"

"But…"

"Dang it Rika!" said Kou, running back to Mr. Wong and his fellow Tamer. "They'll be fine, they're Ultimates! But we have to get away from here or we'll get caught in the crossfire! At the very least we need to move somewhere safer than this!"

"But Kou…"

"I guarantee you that DoruGreymon will make sure that absolutely nothing happens to Taomon! Now let's go!"

Not giving her time to come up with an excuse, Kou grabbed her by the wrist and ran, forcing her to do the same. Janyu took off after them, Takato and Henry joining when the other three caught up to them.

"I don't know what happened," said Taomon, "but I'm ready to fight again. And so's the pig."

"And so are they!" added Rapidmon, pointing at a formation of military helicopters that was closing in on Vikaralamon and firing their missiles at the beast. Though every single missile hit, all they served to do was provoke the Deva and cause him to begin firing his Fusion Ball attack at helicopters. Fortunately, they were able to avoid the orbs but the city around them was taking heavy damage. As the copters continued their assault, Janyu and the Tamers down on the ground were still running as fast as they could.

"Takato!" called a voice, causing the group to stop and look to the other side of the street. Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri (who was still clutching Calumon tightly) were looking back at them.

"Guys, where have you been?" asked Henry.

"We were with that creepy kid!" answered Jeri. "He's really one of the Deva Digimon!"

"What!?" said Rika, pulling her arm from Kou, who didn't even realize he was still holding her wrist. The boy's eyes widened for a moment as she pulled away, but he decided to worry about his impulsive action later. He had to focus on the situation.

"Yeah," continued Kenta. "And he said some pretty weird stuff!"

Before Kenta could continue, an explosion rocked the street as the military continued its assault on Vikaralamon. Janyu, in response, ran across the street to the three non-Tamers to take them as well.

"We're all in danger if we stay here," said the scientist, "come with me, we have to hide."

"…no," said Takato, clenching his hands into fists.

"What?" asked Henry, surprised.

"I'm done hiding," said Takato with a determined look in his eyes. "No matter how strong our Digimon become, they're still our friends."

"Yeah," agreed Henry, nodding.

"And right now, our friends need us more than ever," continued Takato.

"Definitely," said Rika.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Kou. "Let's back there and fight!"

"Yeah," said Takato. "Let's do it!"

By the time Janyu turned back around to face the Tamers, they had already began running back towards the battlefield. Once they had reached the fight, however, they quickly found themselves in the same situation as before: they were standing off to the side as the Digimon tried their hardest to stop the Deva's rampage. It seemed hopeless, until Takato unveiled his "master plan."

Takato ran up to where WarGrowlmon was still trapped, took a deep breath… and yelled.

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed the boy with all his might, over, and over, and over.

"W-What's he doing?" said Rika. "Has he gone insane?"

"No, look!" gasped Henry, pointed at the orb WarGrowlmon was imprisoned under. It was starting to rise.

"RRRRAAAAHHHH!!!!" roared the cyborg dinosaur, echoing his partner. He rose up and slashed the Fusion Ball apart, scattering its data and finally setting himself free. Takato let out another yell, and WarGrowlmon once again responded with a roar and activated his jets. Before the big Deva even realized WarGrowlmon had rejoined the fight, the Ultimate level cyborg was in his face and lifting him off the ground by his tusks. The other three Digimon, and their partners, watched in awe.

"What's going on here?" said Rika, confused.

"It must be… their connection," said Kou. "Takato told me that when Guilmon first became WarGrowlmon, it felt as if there was a physical connection between them. He could literally feel WarGrowlmon's power. He must be using that connection to make him stronger!"

"Whoa…" said Henry. "Well then guys… lets give it a shot too!"

"Yeah!" said Kou.

"Let's do it!" said Rika.

The three of them focused on their partners, and like Takato, unleashed their battle-cry.

"Raise your snout and say 'ah!'" said WarGrowlmon, lifting Vikaralamon even higher as the pig began firing Fusion Balls in a futile attempt to fight back. "Rapidmon!"

"Gotcha WarGrowlmon!" called Rapidmon as he launched into the sky and took aim at Vikaralamon's attacks.

"**Rapid Fire!!"**

Not a single Fusion Ball hit a building, helicopter, Digimon, or even the ground. Rapidmon, with Henry's power, shot down every last one mere seconds after it came from the pig's mouth.

"You're up, Taomon!" yelled Rika.

"Right!" responded the fox.

"**Talisman of Light!!"**

Brandishing her brush, Taomon painted her attack in the air and launched it into the sky, using her magic to seal many of the remaining rifts.

"Alright!" cheered Rika. "Good job Taomon!"

"WarGrowlmon!!!" yelled Takato. "Let's finish it!"

"Yeah, Takatomon!" responded the dinosaur. "Alright you… roll over!" The Deva soon found himself doing just that, as WarGrowlmon tightened his grip on his tusks and forced him onto his side.

"Kou!" called Takato. "Let's take him together!"

"Alright!" responded Kou. "DoruGreymon!"

"Right, Sir Kou!" said the dragon, flying over to WarGrowlmon. "Guil, let's finish this porker!"

"Right, Doru!"

"Take… him… down!!!" yelled the Matsuki brothers together as their partners unleashed their attacks.

"**Atomic Blaster!!"**

"**Metal Meteor!!"**

The two attacks tore into Vikaralamon, and with one final roar, the Deva's data burst apart.

"Phew…" said WarGrowlmon. "That was one mean sausage machine…"

"Oh boy…" said Janyu as he, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Calumon finally caught up to the Tamers. "This is… a disaster…" He looked over to where Henry was standing, and breathed a sigh of relief that his son was ok before looking at Takato, who was panting.

"Ha… ha… well…" said the boy between breaths, "that… was… a scream…"

"No kidding bro!" said Kou, walking over to Takato and putting a hand on his back. "But hey, it worked! Mom would be proud of a yell that powerful!"

"Ha," said Takato, grinning, "she would, wouldn't she?"

"Takato!" called Jeri suddenly. The Matsukis turned around to see Jeri, Kazu and Kenta running towards them happily. They glanced at each other and smiled. The long fight for Shinjuku was finally over.

Or so they thought.

Suddenly, a shadow leapt down from a nearby building and swept Calumon from Jeri's arms before leaping away.

"What the?" gasped Henry.

"Help!!" yelled Calumon, causing all to turn in his direction and discover the identity of the shadow. The poor little in-training was firmly locked in Makuramon's grip.

"You wouldn't give me what I came for," said the monkey Deva with an evil grin, "so I had to take it. This creature doesn't belong here, and it's my duty to escort him home."

"Give him back, monkey boy!" demanded Rika.

"Calumon's our friend, we won't just let you take him!" said Takato.

"Uh-huh," said Makuramon, nodding. "Well, in that case… ba-bye!"

Before any of the Tamers could react, Makuramon leapt into the air.

"Calumon!" yelled Kou, holding up his hand even though he knew he couldn't reach the little Digimon. "No!"

"You evil ape!!!" came a heroic voice from a nearby rooftop. "You think you can just kidnap whoever you like!? You're the one that doesn't belong!!"

"Leomon!" called Jeri, pointing to the lion Digimon she had been convinced was her partner several days ago. Leomon ran forward and jumped of the building at Makuramon, drawing his sword. Makuramon, however, flipped over him and propelled himself off the champion's back, sending himself towards the last sky rift. Behind him, an enormous silhouette appeared, shaped like a bird, and fired needles past Makuramon that embedded themselves into Leomon as he dropped to the ground.

"Leomon!" called Jeri, extending her hand towards the fallen champion. Suddenly, an orb of golden light appeared in front of it, taking the girl by surprise. She hesitated for a moment, but after one look at Leomon, she reached into the light and grabbed hold of its center, causing it to fade and reveal a new, yellow-rimmed D-Arc. "My own Digivice…"

"Is… it real?" asked Janyu, stepping closer to the girl and looking at the device. Jeri said nothing in response, but immediately pointed it at Leomon. Its screen shone brightly before firing a beam of light at the champion that washed over him, deleting the needles and healing his wounds.

From above, Makuramon observed these events as he disappeared into the rift, returning to the Digital World. To him, it didn't matter that there was a new Tamer. She could be crushed just like the rest of them. No, what mattered was that he had accomplished his mission. He had Calumon in his grasp. With one final cackle, the last rift closed, and the battle was truly over.

On the ground, silence reigned over the Tamers and their friends. Jeri was sitting beside Leomon, who despite being healed had not regained consciousness. Kazu, Kenta, and Janyu were nearby, watching over her and looking around at the destruction that surrounded them. The Ultimates had de-digivolved back to rookies and were beside their partners, who were standing in the middle of the street as a group, looking to the sky where their friend had disappeared. The sounds of sirens in the distance finally broke the silence.

"Our town… has been destroyed," said Rika, finally looking away from the sky and in the direction of a building that could have collapsed at any moment.

"Our friend's been taken, and we couldn't stop it…" said Henry. "We've got to save him, but how?"

"…we've gotta go," said Takato.

"Huh?" said Kou. "You don't mean… to the…?"

"Yeah," said Takato, nodding. "We have to go to the Digital World. It's the only way to save Calumon!"

"Ah… okay…" said Henry. "But how are we gonna do that?"

"Same way we do everything," said Rika. "We wing it."

"Yeah, we'll come up with something," said Takato. "We have to."

"Well then," said Kou. "Digital World, here we come! Devas, prepare yourselves! The Digimon Tamers are coming for you!"

-------------------------------

Don't really have any witty remarks for the end this time, but oh well. I predict large amounts of free time in my future (though I could be wrong) so hopefully I'll get more done. We'll see, I guess. Again, sorry for the wait!


	9. The Journey Begins

Hmm… don't have anything clever to say. Maybe I'll have thought of something by the end. Oh and thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter, sorry I never got back to you. I'll try to be better about that. Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

It had been a week since Vikaralamon's attack on Tokyo's Shinjuku Ward. By some miracle, there had been no casualties in the monster's rampage, but the damage to the part of the city where the Deva had appeared was heavy. The existence of Digimon was now common knowledge, and according to the news, several unidentified children had been seen alongside the monsters that appeared to fight the giant boar.

"Man…" said Takato as he sat on the lower bunk of his and Kou's bed, "imagine how mom's gonna react when we let them know who those kids are. I'm scared."

"I know," said Kou, climbing up top. "She freaks out enough when one of us gets a bloody nose. And… when we got home last week… did you see the looks on their faces? I don't think I've ever seen them that worried."

"But we're going to have to tell them," said Takato, hanging his head down. "We can't just… disappear. It wouldn't be right."

"Well… we have until Guilmon, Dorumon, or Renamon finds the portal to think about how to do it," said Kou. "But I think… we need to be ready. They've been searching for a week already; they'll find it soon. Maybe even tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Takato. "Let's get some sleep. Don't want to be late for school after all, if it is tomorrow… it could be our last day."

"Yeah. Night, Takato."

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Wong Apartment_

For hours, Henry, with Terriermon on his shoulder, had been lost in thought at his computer. While Guilmon, Dorumon, and Renamon were out searching for a Digital Portal for the gang to go after Calumon, Henry had been searching in his own way. Together with his dad, he had designed a program that could detect Digital signals, but so far the only places it had pointed to were Rika's home, the Dino Hut, and his own bedroom. In essence, all it was picking up was the Tamers' partners.

"I've scanned the whole city, but still nothing…" mumbled Henry. "I really hope the others are having better luck than me."

"Henry!" called Janyu from the next room. "Get in here, you troublemaker!"

"Coming dad!" responded the blue-haired Tamer. Leaving the program running, he got up and walked to his father's room, where he found the man staring at a computer screen in much the same manner as he had been.

"Ah, there you are," said Janyu. "Gimme your portable Digi-thingy."

"Huh?" said Henry. "You mean my Digivice?"

"Yeah! I'll arm wrestle you for it," said Janyu.

"Well, if you put it that way…" said Henry quietly, removing the device from his pocket and handing it to his father.

"Hmm… when we designed the prototype of these things, it was meant as a way for children to communicate and control Digimon on the net," said the programmer, examining the device.

"Maybe mine's broken," said Henry. "I can't control Terriermon at all."

"It would take more than a piece of plastic to control me!" said Terriermon (still on Henry's shoulder), grinning.

"Haha," laughed Janyu. "But the plan was never for Digimon to show up in the real world."

"Why not?" asked Terriermon.

"Well, think about the damage caused by Vikaralamon," responded Janyu, "and multiply it by a thousand. Not a pleasant thought, is it?"

"Not at all…" said Henry.

"Anyway, my friends and I are trying to design a program to fix this mess, so until then I want you to stay out of trouble," said Janyu. "I don't want to have to tell Suzie that something's happened to her big brother."

"Hellooooo!" came a childish voice, catching all three off-guard. Terriermon quickly dropped off Henry's shoulder and sat limp on the ground, doing his best doll impression as Suzie walked into the room. "Dinner's ready… ahhhh, Terriermon!"

"Hehe, alright Suzie," said Janyu, standing up and giving his son his D-Arc back as Suzie picked up her favorite "doll," much to its chagrin. "Tell your mother we'll be there in a second."

"I won't, but Terriermon will!" said the little girl happily, skipping out of the room with the poor rabbit clenched tightly in her arms.

"Well, let's get going," said Janyu after his daughter left. "I'm hungry!"

"Um, Dad," said Henry nervously. "Actually, I've… got something to talk to you about…"

"Hm?" muttered the man. "What is it?"

"Well…" began Henry, but he found himself unsure of what to say.

"…well, just tell me at dinner son," said Janyu, walking out the door, leaving Henry in the room alone.

"_Man…"_ thought the Tamer. _"I don't know what to say… but I've got to say something… I guess I'll worry about it after dinner."_

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Katou Restaurant_

"Hey there Jeri, how are you?" greeted one of Mr. Katou's customers as the girl came down the stairs and opened the refrigerator.

"Just peachy, thank you!" she replied happily before turning back to the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" asked Mr. Katou.

"I just wanted some juice!" said Jeri. Mr. Katou let out a sigh.

"Yeah, juice one minute, cookies the next…" said the man.

"Well, she is a growing child," said the customer as Jeri ran back up the stairs with a cup of the juice.

"Well thanks for the observation," replied the girl's father, "but if she keeps this up she'll be as tall as a tree!"

Upstairs, Jeri quietly walked into the room she shared with her brother, who was already asleep. And sleeping with her sock puppet, no less!

"So that's where you went!" she said, carefully slipping the "dog" from her little brother's arms and putting it on her hand. Then, she quietly snuck over to the window and stuck the puppet out. "Woof!"

"Ah, you're back," said Leomon, who was sitting on the roof.

"Yup!" said Jeri happily as she leaned out the window to face him. "I, um… brought you some juice…" She climbed out the window and carefully walked over to the large lion-man, who accepted the cup but had to take great care not to break it in his enormous hands.

"You are too kind," said Leomon.

"I know," responded Jeri, smiling and sitting down next to him. "Leomon… what's the Digital World like?"

"Are you… sure you want to go?"

"Of course! I hardly ever get to travel."

"Well… it's beautiful, but…" The proud lion paused a moment looked down into the remaining juice in his cup. "It's dangerous."

"Oh, I don't care about danger…" said Jeri. "as… as long as you're there with me. I just hope I live up to being your partner."

"Huh?" said Leomon, looking away from the glass to face his Tamer.

"Sometimes I think I'm not good enough…" said Jeri, clenching her yellow D-Arc tightly. Leomon raised a hand towards her for a moment, but put it down again and stared back into his juice.

"You're such a little thing, but…" said Leomon, "you… you have a lion's heart." Jeri gasped in response.

"W-Well… that's why we're perfect for each other!" said the girl, smiling.

"But… I do have one little favor to ask…"

"Huh?" responded Leomon. "What is it?"

"Well… you see…"

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Nonaka Residence_

"Ugh."

"No luck with the brothers or Henry either, Rika?" asked Renamon as her Tamer hung up the phone.

"Nope," responded the girl. "Gogglehead said neither of their partners found anything and Henry's program only found us."

"Hmm…" said the fox. "Vikaralamon's effects are wearing off. We have to find the portal soon, but when we do…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to come," said Renamon. "The Digital World wasn't made for humans. There's no telling wh-" Renamon suddenly gasped and leapt back through Rika's bedroom door as Seiko came down the walkway to see her granddaughter. But it was too late, Renamon had been seen.

"Rika?" asked Seiko.

"I… I can explain!" said Rika nervously.

"Please, don't hide," said Seiko, turning to the door and taking several steps forward. "At my age I thought I was seeing things… but you're real, aren't you?" Renamon slowly walked back outside and kneeled down behind Rika as Seiko turned away to face the garden in the center of their home. "I've always known you had a guardian angel, Rika, but I never imagined it'd be a talking fox. Ah well, you've always been a special girl."

"So you don't… have a problem with her?" asked Rika cautiously.

"Not at all," said Seiko, turning toward the two again. "I think she's simply beautiful. I guess she's one of those creatures I've been hearing about on the news?"

"My name is Renamon," said the fox, bowing her head. "And I'm sorry if I've caused any trouble."

"Oh, you're no trouble at all," said Seiko. "You'll add some excitement to my life!"

"…Grandma, I'm going to be going away for a little while," said Rika suddenly.

"But why Rika?" asked Seiko. "Where are you going? You really should tell your mother."

"I can't," said Rika, clenching her hands into fists. "Please, don't tell mom. She won't understand."

"…She'll be worried about you," said the older woman, "but I'll do what I can. Renamon… you'll protect her?"

"I will protect her with my life," swore Renamon. "I promise you."

Rika gasped and turned around to stare at her partner.

"_With… her life?"_ thought the girl.

"Thank you, Renamon," said Seiko, bowing to the fox.

"_They shouldn't worry about me…"_ thought Rika. _"Everything will be fine. I…I hope."_

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

"Guilmon, Dorumon, you guys there?" called Takato as he and Kou ran up the stairs to their partners' home. When they reached the entrance, they found Dorumon sitting next to a very, very large hole.

"Uh… Dorumon?" said Kou. "What's, um… this?"

"Guil smelled something," replied Dorumon, "and started digging. I tried to help but to be honest I just get in the way."

"Taaaakaaaatoooo!" came a voice from the hole in the Dino Hut's back wall.

"What is it boy?" replied Takato, walking a short way into the tunnel before it suddenly went straight down. Guilmon's head poked out.

"I found something!" said the dinosaur enthusiastically before dropping back in. "Come see, come see!"

"Well… alright," said Takato. "You coming, Kou?"

"I'll stay with Dorumon in case you need someone to pull you out of there," said Kou.

"Suit yourself," said Takato, jumping into the hole.

"You know what it is, Dorumon?" asked Kou.

"I believe you'll find out in a moment, Sir Kou," replied the dinosaur with a grin.

"Kou!" yelled Takato. "It's the portal!"

"Why am I not surprised…" muttered Kou quietly before peeking down into the hole, which he could now see had another tunnel after the drop. "Really? You sure?"

"Just come look!"

"Oh, alright," said Kou, jumping down into the hole and walking through the short tunnel to where his brother and his partner were waiting.

"See, it's the portal!" said Guilmon, sticking his claw in the strange, square light in front of them. It immediately began to disappear.

"Whoa boy!" exclaimed Takato, pulling his partner away from it. "That was close! We don't know if it'll suck you in or anything, so stay away from it until tomorrow alright?"

"Hmm… okay!" said Guilmon, running back to the entrance of his tunnel and climbing back up into his and Dorumon's shed.

"Well that's another one Kou," said Takato. "Last night you said 'maybe even tomorrow,' and here we are."

"What do you mean?" said Kou.

"Predictions, Kou!" said Takato. "That's another one. You said we'd find it today."

"But I just kinda guessed… and I said maybe…" said Kou. "And besides, I was wrong about you and Guilmon defeating Indramon. I really think it's just a big coincidence."

"Knowing my dreams, Kou?" said Takato.

"Twin telepathy?" suggested Kou hopefully. Takato just stared at him. "Ok fine, yeah that was weird. But it's the least of our worries right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Takato. "But man, I'd love to be able to predict things. Then maybe I'd know when you're gonna tell me what's up with you and Rika."

Kou froze.

"Knew it," said Takato, crossing his arms. "So what's the deal?"

"I… I don't know," said Kou, looking away from his brother as his face started to turn red. "I'm not even sure what's up myself. I just get distracted really easy around her and feel all strange. It's weird."

"Uh…huh," said Takato. "Well, I can tell you what's up. You like Rika."

"I, um, uh, well, I, uh…" stammered Kou, trying to get out a word, but failing miserably. "I… I…" He let out a sigh. "I… guess you're right, huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Takato. "You know I can relate."

Kou turned and stared at his brother. It wasn't often that Takato outright admitted that he had a crush, even if he didn't actually say a name. "Did you think I'd make fun of you or something?"

"No… of course not Takato, it's just…" said Kou, looking away from his brother's eyes. "Well, I was having a hard enough time acknowledging it as it is. Telling you would have meant admitting it. Which I guess I just did, huh?"

"Heh, yeah," said Takato. "It's okay. But tell me next time something like this happens, okay? I was worried about you."

"Will do," agreed Kou. "I'm sorry."

"No problem," said Takato. "But the teasing stops here, because I can finally fight back!"

"Aw nuts," said Kou. "And that was so much fun too."

"Um… Sir Kou, Sir Takato?" said Dorumon, dropping down into the hole. "Don't you two have to go to that school place? Why are you standing around by the portal?"

Both brothers looked at Dorumon a moment before checking the time on their D-Arcs.

"Huh, yeah we do," said Kou. "Thanks Dorumon,"

"We were just talking," said Takato. "But yeah, we better go now, it's our last day. Dorumon, think you can keep Guilmon from getting near the portal?"

"Well, he'll want to dig so it will be tough, but I'll do my best Sir Takato," said Dorumon.

"Thanks," said Takato, walking by the dinosaur and climbing out the hole.

"By the way, Dorumon," said Kou, "we're going to be taking you two home with us tonight. If we're leaving tomorrow… we need to tell our parents what's going on, and we'll need you there for them to believe us. Alright?"

"It will be an honor to meet them," said Dorumon. "And I hate to act like them, but you're going to be late Sir Kou!"

"Momentai, Dorumon, Momentai!"

"Oh not you too…"

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, School_

"Today we'll be discussing a story about a strange troll called Wakami the Weird," said Ms. Asaji as she walked down the rows of desks in her classroom. Her lesson was to be on the way adjectives were used to describe Wakami, however, not all of her students were paying close attention.

"_What are we doing here?"_ thought Takato as he finished a drawing of Calumon in his notebook and looked out the window. _"Tomorrow, we're going on the biggest adventure of our lives! I can't focus at all."_

"Takato," said Ms. Asaji sternly, slamming her hand down on top of the boy's notebook. "Can you repeat anything I just said?"

"A-Ah!" exclaimed Takato, standing up. "I-I uh…"

"It's detention for you," said Ms. Asaji with a sigh. "I want an essay on the importance of paying attention."

"Yes, Ms. Asaji…" said Takato with his head hung down.

"Takato, I don't understand you," said Ms. Asaji. "Don't you care about your grades at all?"

"I guess so," replied the boy.

"Well you seem to care about your funny little drawings more," said the teacher. "I hate doing this, but if you're not punished…"

"Ms. Asaji!" said Jeri suddenly, raising her hand.

"Y-Yes?" responded the surprised teacher.

"I wasn't paying attention either," said Jeri.

"But, Jeri," said Ms. Asaji, confused. "Why are you-"

She didn't finish that sentence.

"Um, Ms Asaji," said Kou, standing up. "I actually wasn't paying attention either. What's going on?"

"Uh…" said the teacher, even more confused.

"I need to admit something too," said Kazu, also standing. "I haven't heard a word you've said all day. I was sleeping the whole time!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Kenta, joining his friends.

"It's… it's an all-out mutiny!" said Ms. Asaji, taking a step backwards. "Fine then! You ALL have detention, and I want essays from all of you! Now stand outside until class is over!"

-------------------------------

"This is the noblest thing I have ever done," said Kazu proudly, leaning on the wall outside the classroom.

"Dude, you just wanted to cut class," said Kenta.

"Whatever," said Kazu. "I'm just psyched we're going to the Digital World!"

"You know, this could be the last class we attend all year," said Jeri.

"Whoa," said Kou. "You're right. Are we gonna get held back or something?"

"Well… should we ask for extra homework so that doesn't happen?" asked Jeri.

"Hmm… nah!" replied all the boys.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Yamaki's Apartment_

It had been a week. A week since everything one Mitsuo Yamaki had worked for had gone up in flames at the hands of things he had tried to destroy. The loss of Hypnos's facilities had brought an end to his work. Now the once proud man merely sat in his home, staring into space and contemplating his downfall.

"_Failure… does not become me,"_ thought Yamaki. _"Hypnos is gone, but it was always powerless anyway. I was powerless. Everything was always handled by those kids, and we… no, I refused to acknowledge it. In the end that monstrous boar was defeated by them, and all my attempts to interfere just made things worse."_

"So, you're just gonna sit here and mope?" asked Riley, walking into the room.

"Well now, that sounds like a brilliant idea," replied Yamaki sarcastically.

"You can't shut yourself off just because Hypnos is gone!"

"Hypnos has nothing to do with it."

"Well there must be something you can do!"

"Hmm… actually…"

Yamaki suddenly looked down to the table in front of the couch he was sitting on, took the laptop from its surface, and started typing. In an instant he had the files he wanted displayed on the screen.

"_There is something I can do,"_ thought the man as he scrolled down through the list of names and pictures. _"Those kids… they could be our last hope. If I can help them somehow… we may just have a chance."_

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, School_

"I need a break from this…" sighed Ms. Asaji as she finished grading her fifteenth math test. Truth be told, she hated them as much as her students did, but she'd never let them know it. "Might as well see what those essays say…"

Ms. Asaji turned her gaze to the stack of notebooks on the corner of her desk and picked up the red one on top. On the front was the name _Kou Matsuki_.

"So this will be Takato's essay then…"

Opening the book, she began to read the boy's words and allowed herself a laugh.

_Dear Ms. Asaji,_

_Kou has my notebook. He took the wrong one again. But he's already started writing so I don't want to interrupt him. Anyway, I think you're a great teacher, so I'm sorry if I've offended you._

That was Takato alright. He may be a daydreamer but she knew he never actually tried to get on her nerves. He wasn't Kazu.

_Also, I won't be in school after today. Please don't take that personally either._

"Huh?" said Ms. Asaji. "What is this?"

_P.S. If I don't make it back, you can have the Fruit Roll-ups in my locker!_

"What…?"

The now very concerned teacher closed the book and picked up the next one, the blue one labeled _Takato Matsuki_.

_Dear Ms. Asaji,_

_I'm really, really sorry! And so's Takato I'm sure. It isn't anything personal, it's just… we've got a lot on our minds right now. We're going to be going away for a while… it's nothing personal, but we have no choice! We'll miss you!_

_P.S. Whoops, this is Takato's book…_

Ms. Asaji quickly threw the book to the side and grabbed the next three all at once, flipping through them to find their essays and skimming over them.

_We're going because it's our duty as responsible citizens!_

What could Jeri mean by that?

_We're off to kick butt in the Digital World! That can be educational, right?_

Normally, she'd write this off as another of Kazu's jokes, but with the others saying these things too… he was serious!

_I'm coming clean before I go! I stole the class hamster._

Then Kenta should return the poor animal and stay here to be punished!

"W-What's going on…?" said Ms. Asaji worriedly. "I… I have to stop them!"

-------------------------------

"Hey, Henry!" called Takato as he and the others arrived at the school's gate.

"It's about time!" said Terriermon from his spot on Henry's shoulder.

"By the time she reads those, we'll be long gone!" said Kazu as the group made their way to Henry.

"Stop!" yelled a panicked voice from behind them. The whole group froze and turned to a very confused Ms. Asaji, with all the notebooks in hand. "What is this!? What do you mean you're not coming back!?"

"Like we said," answered Takato. "We've gotta go to the Digital World."

"You have to do nothing of the sort!" said Ms. Asaji. "Wait a minute… are you… the children who were seen with the Digimon?"

"Ya talking about me?" said Terriermon, suddenly waving to the startled teacher. She gasped and took a step backwards.

"Ms. Asaji, we didn't want you to worry," said Jeri. "But we couldn't just leave without saying anything to you."

"And you don't want us around, we're nothing but trouble!" said Kazu.

"Haha, speak for yourself, doofus!" laughed Kenta.

"Is this supposed to be funny!?" yelled Ms Asaji suddenly, catching the whole group off guard. "How do you think this makes me feel? You're all… my responsibility! Those creatures… they're dangerous! You could get hurt! You could get… you could get killed! You… you can't even get through P.E. without getting hurt… who's supposed to take care of you!?"

"Ms. Asaji…" said Kou, "We know you care about us. But we have no choice. We're the only ones that can do this. We were _meant_ to do this."

"You don't have to worry," said Takato. "We're going to go tell our parents right now. So… we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about it until tomorrow."

"I promise, we'll be fine," said Jeri. "So don't worry!"

"But… you…."

"C'mon lady, Momentai!" said Terriermon.

"Huh?" said Ms. Asaji.

"Momentai," said Henry, echoing his partner. "It means 'take it easy,' or 'don't worry.'"

"Good bye, Ms. Asaji," said Takato. All of them then turned and walked away, not once looking back.

"Wait… please!"

"Buh-bye!" called Terriermon, waving with his ear as the group moved outside the gates and began making their way home.

"Impossible…" said Ms. Asaji, dropping to her knees as the Tamers left her sight. "They're… they're just kids…"

And then, Nami Asaji, known to her students as the coldest, meanest, most demonic teacher ever to walk the face of the earth, burst into tears. Her students, her _children_, were leaving. And no amount of detentions would stop them.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

It was a normal day for Takahiro and Mei Matsuki. Their sons had woken up and gone to school, they had made their bread, opened their store for the day, and had made a normal amount of sales. It fact, it was so normal, it was rather dull. In the back, Takahiro's eyes were beginning to droop at the monotony of it all, while Mei was working the cash register up front. After making the last sale before closing time, she went to the back to check on her husband as her final customer made her way to the door. As the customer prepared to open it, however, someone else opened it from the outside. Being a regular to this bakery, the woman recognized the boy; he was one of the family's sons, Takato. She looked around to see if his brother Kou was present. He was. But so were a pair of…

"Monsters!" screamed the woman as she ran out the door and fled down the street. "Ahhhh!"

Takato and Kou were unfazed. It had happened a few times already. Together with Guilmon (who was having a very, very hard time restraining himself in the bakery, where the walls around him were lined with bread) and Dorumon, they made their way to the back of the store.

"Oh, hello boys," said Mei as the two walked into the kitchen. "How was your- OH DEAR LORD!"

"Don't freak mom," said Takato calmly.

"It's too late for that!" yelled Mei, taking several steps back, trying to distance herself from Guilmon and Dorumon.

"What is it, honey?" said Takahiro, turning around to see what all the commotion was about. His droopy eyes shot open immediately.

"Hi!" greeted Guilmon cheerfully, waving to the man.

"Ah!" exclaimed Takahiro. "Is… is that what was in the cardboard box? And ate all the bread!?"

"Excuse me," said Dorumon. "I must apologize. I was the one that ate the bread."

"W-What!?" said Takahiro.

"Oh come on, it was no big deal Dad," said Kou. "It was old anyway."

"The bread isn't a big deal… these things are!"

Both boys sighed. This was going to be hard.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Wong Apartment_

"Jump, Terriermon!" said Suzie, laughing and throwing her favorite "doll" into the air, causing it to land head-first on the couch.

"_C'mon Henry, reveal the truth already so this torture can end!"_ thought Terriermon. _"Enough courage building, this is SUZIE, she thinks I'm alive anyway dang it!"_

"Hey Suzie," said Henry, as if on cue, "listen… I'm going on a little trip tomorrow."

"A twip!?" said Suzie happily, waving her arms and moving closer to her brother. "One day I'll be a big girl and go on twips too!"

"Haha, yeah!" said Henry, kneeling down to Suzie's level. "And there's something else you should know too."

"What's that?" asked Suzie.

"Ahem."

Suzie turned away from her brother to face a couch once more, where she found Terriermon, who she had left on his head, standing upright with his arms behind his back. She gasped, but after a moment her face had a look of pure joy, as if it was Christmas morning.

"Yup," said Terriermon, "I'm not a doll Suzie! I'm a lean, mean, digi-machine! Not Princess Pretty Pants. Although that does have a nice ring to it."

"Sorry I never told you," said Henry. Suzie just kept staring at Terriermon.

"Try not to miss us while we're gone!" said Terriermon. Suzie continued to stare at him.

"I, uh, sent Dad an email," said Henry, "but… it's a surprise, so don't tell anyone before we leave, ok?" No response. Just more staring.

"We're going stealth!" said Terriermon, changing his pose to make it appear as if he was trying to sneak around. "Like the shadows…"

"Terriermon!!!" cried Suzie suddenly, tackling the rabbit to the couch in a powerful hug. "I knew you were real! You'll come back soon, won't you?"

"O-Ok, just calm down," said Terriermon with a hint of fear in his voice.

Henry just laughed.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Nonaka Residence_

"Rika…"

"Weird, isn't it?"

Renamon didn't respond. She was unsure of what to make of this situation… for some reason she couldn't determine, her partner, despite all her animosity towards any outfit that didn't include jeans, had dressed herself in the frilliest, pinkest, and dare Renamon say _prettiest_ dress her mother had bought her. Rumiko had been attempting to get Rika to wear it for a month, but as always she adamantly refused. But now, out of the blue, she had put it on, let her hair down, and was preparing to leave her room.

"Rika, why are you…?"

"I'm not. This never happened, Renamon."

With that, the girl left the room and made her way to the television room, where her mother and grandmother were watching the news. Neither noticed her presence; the entry to the room was behind the couch on which both women were sitting. Rika hesitated for a moment.

"_Is this really a good idea?"_ thought the usually fiery Tamer. _"I might send her the wrong idea. What if she starts thinking I've come around and starts making me shop with her even more? But… it's this or telling her about Renamon. If I tell her, she won't want me to go and will be mad when I do… at least this way I can show her that I care and leave on a happy note. Here goes…"_

"Rika?"

Rumiko's voice snapped Rika out of her thoughts.

"Um…" said the girl nervously, "h-how do I look?"

"Just… radiant!" said Rumiko with a delighted look on her face. Seiko looked between her daughter and granddaughter and smiled.

"_Oh Rika,"_ thought the older woman, _"you have no idea just how much this means to your mother."_

"Rika…" said Rumiko, closing her eyes as a contented smile settled on her face, "thank you so much."

"Y-You're welcome," replied Rika, giving a smile of her own before directing her gaze off to the side and frowning slightly. _"Goodbye, Mom…"_

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Katou Restaurant_

"Night, night…" whispered Jeri sweetly as she pulled up the covers over the form of her already sleeping little brother. She smiled before quietly walking over to the window and leaning outside.

"It's time, Leomon."

"Should I come now?"

"No… I want to talk to them first. I'll call you when I need you, ok?"

"Alright. I'll be waiting."

"Thanks!"

Closing the window (Leomon was too big to fit through anyway, he'd be using the front door), Jeri made her way outside the bedroom and down the stairs to where her father and step-mother were finishing cleaning up.

"Oh, Jeri," said Mrs. Katou. "Do you need something?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Mr. Katou. "It's getting late, you know."

"I… have something I need to talk to you about first," said Jeri nervously. "Can we sit down?"

"Is something wrong?" asked the girl's step-mother worriedly.

"Not exactly… but it's important," said Jeri. "Please?"

"…alright," said Mr. Katou, taking a seat at one of the tables. Mrs. Katou sat next to him, and Jeri quickly ran over to the table and sat across from them. "So, what is it?"

"Well, I…" began Jeri, soon finding herself unsure of what to say. _"Maybe I should have thought this out a little better."_

"Are you in trouble, Jeri?" asked Mrs. Katou. "I can understand if you're nervous, it's not often you're in trouble for anything at school…"

"It's not that," said Jeri. _"Even if I did get a detention today."_

"Well, spit it out, we don't have all night," said Mr. Katou.

"I… I'm going to be going away for a while," said Jeri cautiously.

"So this is for a school trip?" asked Mrs. Katou.

"No," said Jeri. "I'm going… I'm going to the Digital World."

"Excuse me?" said Mr. Katou. "What is…" An idea clicked in his head. "…is this related to those "Digimon" that I've been hearing about on the news?"

Jeri hesitated. This is where it was going to get rough.

"…Yes," she replied. "I'm one of the children that was with the ones that fought for Shinjuku."

"WHAT!?" yelled Mr. Katou, getting up and slamming a hand on the table. "What are you doing hanging around those monsters!?"

"They're not monsters!" said Jeri. "Vikaralamon, the one that attacked, is nothing like the ones I know! They're all nice! They're the ones that saved us! And one of them's been kidnapped, so we have to go help him!"

"Out of the question!" yelled Mr. Katou harshly. Mrs. Katou looked between father and daughter worriedly. This could get ugly.

"Dear…" she started, only to be cut off.

"We have to dad!" said Jeri, pulling out her yellow-rimmed D-Arc. "It's our responsibility! We're the only ones that can save Calumon… and the whole city!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" yelled Mr. Katou, snatching the device from Jeri's hand. "This toy doesn't prove a thing! I'm not going to let my only daughter-"

"That "toy" proves everything, sir," came a powerful-sounding voice from behind the man. Mr. Katou turned around and his eyes widened. Standing in his front doorway was a gigantic lion of a man who had a sword strapped to the back of the belt that was keeping up his long, ragged black pants. His feet looked like paws, and his hair was like a mane. Mr. Katou was speechless. His wife was frozen solid, clearly scared of the imposing figure in the doorway. Jeri, on the other hand, ran over to him happily.

"Leomon, I didn't call you yet, silly."

"I know, but I was getting tired of the yelling."

"Hehe," laughed the girl, turning back to her parents. "This is Leomon. He's my partner. He's going with me to the Digital World, where he's from, to protect me."

That's when it clicked in Mr. Katou's mind. This man wasn't _like_ a lion. This man _was_ a lion.

"I… uh…"

"Mr. Katou," said Leomon, stepping in front of Jeri, "I ask you to please let Jeri go. A dear friend of hers, the small Calumon, has been kidnapped, and she wishes to help him. That "toy" in your hand is proof of her bond with me; with it, she can give me strength. It is I that shall fight, not her. I will make sure she is never in any danger." Leomon kneeled down. "Please. I guarantee that no harm will come to her."

The room fell silent.

"…Dad?" said Jeri quietly. "Please?"

Mrs. Katou watched her husband worriedly. Jeri was all he had left of his old life… she meant the world to him. But this was something Jeri truly wanted to do, something she had shown a conviction in that Mrs. Katou had never seen in the girl before. She was going to go whether her father allowed it or not.

"Dear…" said the woman quietly, "let her go."

Mr. Katou turned away from everyone in the room and put the D-Arc down on the table.

"Take it," he said. "Now go to bed."

"Dad?" asked Jeri, confused.

"Take it and go to bed," repeated the man sternly. Jeri nodded and ran past Leomon, grabbing the D-Arc and running up the stairs. Once she was gone, Mr. Katou turned around to face Leomon. "Let me set something straight. I don't like this. But I know I can't stop her. You… Leomon, was it? You say you'll protect her?"

"I will die for her," said Leomon. "If that is what it takes to keep her safe."

"…I'll hold you to that," said Mr. Katou. At that, he turned and left the room. Mrs. Katou quickly got up to follow, but stopped for a moment.

"Leomon," she said, "please do protect her. She's the world to him. If she were to be hurt… I don't know what would happen."

"You have my word."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Katou quickly followed her husband, leaving Leomon alone in the room. Deciding that Jeri's father would probably be less than pleased to find him still inside in the morning, he walked outside and jumped back onto the roof to sleep. Tomorrow was the day he'd return home.

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Matsuki Bakery_

After several hours of mental preparation by both the parents and the brothers, it was finally time to explain everything. Following Takato and Kou's entrance with their partners at their side, their mother had fainted. Takahiro had taken his wife to their room to rest, and impressed the boys by keeping relatively calm and telling them both to take their partners and wait in their room for her to recover, so they could talk. They now found themselves sitting across from their parents at the dinner table, with their partners at their sides. Takahiro sat across from Kou with a rather serious look on his face and his arms crossed. Mei was unable to calm down enough to sit, and was standing behind her husband and glancing between the two dinosaurs as if they might attack at any moment. Takato was the one who broke the silence.

"His name's Guilmon," said the gogglehead, motioning to the red dinosaur on his left.

"And this is Dorumon," said Kou, motioning to the purple one on his right. "They're our Digimon partners."

"I made drawings of Guilmon, and then one day he just appeared," said Takato. "Kou helped me take care of him…"

"…and then Dorumon showed up, and he and I became partners," said Kou. "We kept him secret because we knew you'd be worried and wouldn't let us keep them."

"You don't even let us keep goldfish," said Takato, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. It didn't work.

"A Digimon?" said Mei. "You mean like that horrible monsters that attacked us here in Shinjuku?"

"Monster?" asked Guilmon, turning his head to face Takato inquisitively. His movement caused Mei to take a step back and crouch a little behind her husband.

"Honey, calm down," said Takahiro. "Let's hear what they have to say."

"Our friends Henry, Rika, and Jeri have Digimon too," continued Takato. "They're nothing like the bad Digimon! In fact, Guilmon's the best friend I've ever had."

"Aww…" said Guilmon. "Thanks, Takato. See, I'm not a monster!"

"And the same goes for Dorumon," said Kou. "I've never met anyone as devoted and loyal as him."

"You flatter me, Sir Kou," said Dorumon with a grin.

"If you wanna know the truth… we and our Digimon keep the bad ones from making trouble," said Takato.

"We never told you because you'd probably ground us for life," said Kou. "And we didn't want you to worry. But we had to do it, because no one else could."

"But now, a little Digimon named Calumon has been kidnapped," said Takato. "And we have to go to the Digital World to rescue him."

"You can't!" yelled Mei. "Especially not with those creatures!"

"But mom," said Kou, "see, Calumon has these special powers. In the wrong hands, they could be used to destroy the city! We can't let that happen! And Calumon's our friend too… it's just like if Kazu or Kenta was taken. We have to help."

"Nonsense," said Mei, "why can't a grownup take care of this?"

"Well, they've tried…" said Takato. "But we're the only ones who can do anything about it. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"We don't know what we're in for," said Kou. "so we'll need to pack as much food as possible."

"We know we're asking a lot," said Takato. "But… we need you to trust us just this once."

"Out of the question!" yelled Mei. "You're not going goodness knows where with these monsters! I won't allow it!"

"Please let us go," said Kou. Takahiro looked at him, and then at Takato, before standing up and leaving the room without a word. Mei watched him go, but instead of getting angry she just looked scared at losing her only ally in this fight.

"…Well, in any case, we can't let you miss school!" she said, turning back to the boys.

"But mom, if we don't do anything, there might not be a school to go to!" said Takato. Mei's eyes started to fill with tears as she turned and ran after her husband, leaving both boys feeling guilty for upsetting her so much. Mei found Takahiro in the kitchen.

"Honey, say something!" she said, starting to cry. "We… we can't…"

"Let them go," he said calmly, placing his hands into the bowl he had just gotten out and beginning to knead the dough for a loaf of bread.

"W-What?" gasped Mei.

"Obviously," continued Takahiro, "they've been able to take care of themselves so far."

"But…"

"Mei, all those strange happenings that we've been hearing about all make sense if you put their story with it. For example, do you remember the suspected terrorist attack on the bridge near the metropolitan building?"

"Y-Yes… the boys snuck out that night and… wait, are you saying-"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I bet that if we asked them if a Digimon was responsible for that, they'd be able to tell us exactly what type of monster it was and how it happened. There were rumors of a flying black dragon that night, as well."

"But…"

"And look at their partners. Don't they look like smaller versions of the ones that fought the boar?"

"But… but even if all that's true… they're still just babies!"

"No they're not, and it's time we learned to trust them."

"But…" protested Mei, "but… they're… they're still _my_ babies!"

All Mei's held back tears finally came flowing out as she latched onto her husband and sobbed. She didn't get to let it out for long though, because the pair was soon interrupted by a certain red dinosaur.

"I'm a baby!" said Guilmon happily as he walked into the room. Mei let go of Takahiro and quickly moved behind him.

"Guil, we're supposed to wait in…" Dorumon noticed both adults already staring at the two of them. "Oh, forget it."

"So you're Guilmon, huh?" said Takahiro, crouching down to the dinosaur's level.

"Yup!"

"Then I guess that makes you Dorumon?" asked the man, turning to Kou's partner.

"Indeed, milord," replied Dorumon with a bow.

"Milord?" asked Takahiro, puzzled.

"You are Sir Kou's father," said Dorumon. "I should address you with the appropriate amount of respect."

"You know, you're more polite than most of our customers!" said Takahiro with a smile before turning back to Guilmon. "You know, this explains a lot. Some of the boys' friends wanted me to make "Guilmon Bread" once. I guess they meant you, huh?"

"Bread shaped like me?" asked Guilmon excitedly, waving his arms around. "Oooooh I'm gonna be a bread roll, yummy!!!"

"I'll even make it life-size," said Takahiro. "You two just take care of our boys out there, alright?"

"Promise!" agreed Guilmon, continuing to flap his arms and singing about Guilmon Bread.

"I give you my word," said Dorumon. "Um… is it possible that…"

"They asked me about Dorumon Bread too," said Takahiro. "I think I'll make some of that, as well."

Dorumon beamed with happiness.

"_Looks like even the little knight has his childish side,"_ thought Takahiro. Smiling, he stood up and continued to knead the dough. "Mei, would you like to give me a hand?"

"…I still don't like this," said the boys' mother. "But… I guess we can't stop them, can we?"

"Doubt it."

"Then all I can do is help… which will you take?"

"Hmm… I'll make the Dorumon Bread."

Mei took a moment to look over and get a good look at Guilmon's head.

"Then I guess I'll make the bread for Takato's partner."

"Make enough and you might get used to him!"

"Don't push it Takahiro."

"Er… hehe, sorry."

Meanwhile, Takato and Kou had been hiding near the open doorway since their partners had run in the room. At first they had gotten up to stop them, but once the conversation had gone in a positive direction they had decided to just let things happen.

"Takato…" whispered Kou. "They're… they're gonna let us go. They're gonna let us go!"

"I don't believe it!" replied Takato excitedly. "Who'd of thought all we had to do was let those two talk to them?"

"Hehe," laughed Kou before getting more serious. "This is it though. They've placed their trust in us. We can't fail."

"Right," said Takato. "We'll come back safely, with Calumon too. To the Digital World!"

"To the Digital World!" repeated Kou. _"We're coming, Calumon."_

-------------------------------

_Shinjuku, Dino Hut_

"Jeri, Leomon, mornin'!" called Kazu as he and Kenta ran to catch up with the girl. They were walking down the path that lead to the Dino Hut, and the portal.

"Hi guys!" said Jeri, turning to face the boys.

"Guess what?" said Kazu, "I told my folks this was a school trip and they gave me permission to go!"

"I left mine a letter next to the coffee pot," said Kenta. "What about you Jeri?"

"Oh, erm… I had Leomon talk to my dad," said Jeri.

"Whoa," said Kenta. "You're a braver man than I am."

"Hi guys!" yelled Terriermon, waving and beckoning the three humans and one Digimon over to where the others had already gathered.

"What'd you pack Kazu, your whole room?" said Rika, pointing to the obscenely large pack on the boy's back. "We're just going for a couple of days."

"Lighten up, would ya? Sheesh," said Kazu.

"Hey, where are Takato and Kou?" asked Jeri, looking around and seeing neither one present.

"I dunno," said Guilmon.

"We got here early this morning, so Guilmon and I took a nap," said Dorumon. "They were gone when we woke up but left a note saying they forgot something."

"Sure," said Kazu. "How much you wanna bet Kou just grabbed the wrong thing?"

"Here comes the cavalry!" yelled Takato, running towards the group and waving some kind of homemade flag. Kou was nearby, with a pack of bread on his back.

"Sorry we're late!" said Kou as he and Takato reached the group.

"What the _heck_ is that?" said Kazu, pointing at Takato's flag.

"It's our Tamer flag!" said Takato.

"Look, we even put everyone on it!" said Kou, pointing at the little felt faces that covered the flag's white surface. Under them all, in big block letters, were the words **DIGIMON TAMERS**.

"See, look, there's Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Leomon, Calumon, Rika, Dorumon…" Takato paused and looked at the placement of Tamers and Digimon on the flag. "Kou! You switched up Dorumon and Renamon!"

"A-Ah!" said Kou, seeing the mistake. "S-Sorry!"

"And I'm not Takatomon's partner either," said Terriermon, seeing that he and Guilmon were switched too. He pointed at Guilmon. "That doofus is."

"Hey!"

"Well, I think its wonderful!" said Jeri.

"Aw thanks," said Takato, smiling. "We put a lot of work into it!"

"Wonderful? I got no nose!" said Kazu. Everyone laughed.

"Acting like this, it's hard to believe you're our only hope," came a voice.

"Who's there?" said Rika as the whole group spun to face the man that had just approached them. It was Yamaki.

"Oh, it's creepy dude," said Kenta.

"What do you want?" demanded Henry.

"So, you're taking off?" asked Yamaki.

"Yeah," replied Henry. "And you can't stop us."

"I can't let you go, not without this anyway," said Yamaki, pulling a device out of his pocket. Suddenly, he tossed it into the air towards the group. Takato dropped the flag (Kou immediately grabbed onto it before it could fall to the ground) and caught the device. He looked it over carefully before looking back to Yamaki.

"What… is this?" asked the gogglehead.

"It's a communication device," said Yamaki, removing his sunglasses and surprising them all by actually _smiling_. "So you can stay in touch. Now go get 'em."

"I don't believe this!" said Takato, smiling back.

"Looks like someone took a ride on the happy train!" said Terriermon.

"Alright guys!" said Kou, waving the flag in the air. "On to the Digital World!"

"Yeah!" came the unified response.

The whole group quickly made their way up to the Dino Hut and down into the cave Guilmon had dug. Takato was in front of the group, and was the first to reach the portal.

"Here we are," said Takato. "This is it. Is everyone ready?"

"Hold on," said Henry. "We don't want to get separated. Grab on to whoever's next to you, and we'll go in as a chain."

"Hmm, alright. Everyone got your partners?" Takato looked around to see Leomon at the back, holding Jeri firmly. Jeri's hand was in Kenta's, and the chain continued all the way up to himself, who had Guilmon's claw in his hand. He suppressed a laugh when he noticed Kou's hand in Rika's. "Alright, good! Then… here we go!"

Takato jumped into the portal, disappearing in a flash of light. Yamaki stood at the back, watching until the whole group had disappeared.

"_Goodbye, Digimon Tamers,"_ thought the former government agent. _"Be safe. We're counting on you."_

-------------------------------

Wooooo. So, for the record, this chapter was totally the longest thing I've ever written. Probably due to edits on Takato's scene for Kou and the addition of Jeri's scene. I had a great time writing this; I finally got a chance to really deviate and add on with this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
